Life's Games
by randomAnon
Summary: It's all fun and games, until someone gets hurt...or not...or love strikes... What will ever happen to our battery pair... (Miyuki and Sawamura)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Not sure if this plot line has been done before...my apologies if it has...

Story will start off in the future, then step back a bit and go from there (if that makes sense lol).

This is gonna be a MiyuSawa or SawaMiyu...we'll see...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Things that eventually happen...**

"Miyuki..." Sawamura shyly said in the empty room while basking in the flood of the evening sun. He was staring at the figure shrouded by the sun's ray in front of him. The older teen's face and entirety was shadowed in darkness as he stood in front of the windows, only the occasional shine came from the glasses worn by the figure.

"What did you want to talk about?" the other teen asked in curiosity as he pushed the glasses upward to readjust them while staring at the younger teen in anticipation.

"Ummm..." the pitcher was hesitant, he was scared. He fidgeted in his spot, his right hand was grabbing his left arm as if he were in a defensive position. Avoiding eye contact, the younger teen mustered up the courage to speak.

"Kazuya...about last time..." Sawamura started again but was abruptly cut off. The pitcher took a gulp in anticipation of Miyuki's retort.

"Sawamura, I thought it was clear...it's over..." Miyuki bluntly said with an expressionless face.

"I thought everything was going good? What did I do wrong?" Sawamura replied in an almost pleading broken voice. His expression was of desperation, his voice was beaten down and his eyes full of hurt.

Miyuki kept silent. The catcher could see how distraught and emotionally broken he had made the pitcher.

 _'He's breaking...and I'm the one who did it..."_ Miyuki thought to himself as he stared down the pitcher.

"Fine...I don't care if you hate me...you can hate me all you want, but...but..." the pitcher started sniffing as the onset of tears started to break out. Sawamura quickly rubbed his eyes and recomposed himself.

"...Kazuya...you don't need to quit the baseball team..." Sawamura half pleaded, half reasoned.

"Sawamura...I've already gotten recruitment recommendations. They just want me to pass my final year, just pass these last few months and I'm good." Miyuki bluntly retorted again.

"You can still have fun with everyone!" Sawamura almost yelled with a hint of agony.

 _'Kazuya...get it over with him...just end it...don't lead him on...'_ Miyuki thought as he stared into Sawamura's eyes. He clenched his hands and bit his bottom lips. _'Do it...'_

"You want to know the reason I quit?" Miyuki's tone got so stern that it extruded darkness.

Sawamura was startled, he backed off a bit and stared at the catcher with fear.

"I was never interested in you...and now I can't even stand to be near you, that's why I quit!" Miyuki scornfully stated.

"..but...but..." Sawamura was confused and he wanted an explanation. His heart sank at the words he heard.

"But what? But you thought we were having a good time? You thought I was happy? HA, you're clueless, you know how much I had to put up with you?" Miyuki scornfully chastised the scared pitcher. Miyuki saw fear and hurt in the younger teen's eyes, it was as if he were kicking a half dead puppy. In frustration, he clenched his fist and banged it on the desk, startling the pitcher and causing him to jump back in shock.

"Are you an idiot? I was just fooling around, using you as a pass time...just leave me alone, better yet, don't talk or see me again." Miyuki was angrily yelling at the whimpering pitcher.

Sawamura's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his bottom lips were trembling. His arms were dangling down against his body side and hands tightly gripping the bottom of his shirt. His head was tilted downwards, as if it was like a kid getting yelled at for doing something wrong. His heart was getting torn to pieces from the tirade of scornful comments.

"Kazu..." Sawamura meekly spoke in a cracking voice.

"Stop calling me by my name, we're not close. And by the way, I'm not gay!" Miyuki shouted as he swatted his hand through the air, creating even more distance between him and the pitcher.

Sawamura took a step back with every phrase that came out of Miyuki's mouth. His heart was beating faster and faster from anxiety and hurt. It felt as if his heart was being repeatedly stabbed by a knife with every spoken word. The bile deep within him was about to erupt, causing unease to well up. The atmosphere became suffocating as immense pressure fell upon him, as if the walls around him were slowly closing in and squeezing his life away. It was suffocating. His entire body was getting weak as his composure started to break; his knees shaking and arms numbing. A single tear escaped, rolling down his cheeks and free falling to its final resting place on the floor below. His breathing was irregular as he fought to stifle the urge to break out and bawl. His teeth pierced his lower lip in attempt to hold back his emotions, causing a sliver of blood to flood the inner linings of his mouth.

"I...I'm s-sorry...Kazuya..." the pitcher whispered each word, taking deep breaths before he broke down into tears and whimpers. Not wanting to stay under Miyuki's gaze any longer, he placed his left arm in front of his eyes to shield and soak up the tears. He quickly backed away, but to his luck, he tripped over a chair and fell onto his back.

Miyuki took a step forward and reached out his hand, but Sawamura quickly scurried on the floor like a scared dog trying to get back up on all fours. As he tried to get up, his head hit the underside of a table, causing him to collapse onto his hands again.

"Ha...*sniff*...waaah...*sniff*...I'm pathetic..." the pitcher said in between chokes of sobs.

"Y-you're...right...who would...*sniff*...want a...dumbass...like me..." the crushing words of realisation came out of Sawamura's mouths as his breathing heightened and whimpers got louder. Sawamura clasped his left hand over his mouth in attempt to stifle the cries.

Miyuki was left speechless, he didn't know what to do but watch. It had pained him to see what he had done to the pitcher. A once cheerful happy pitcher reduced into a crumbling heartbroken teen.

"...I shouldn't..." a sob escaped the pitcher's lips.

"I shouldn't...have been born..." the pitcher mumbled as another loud sob broke out followed by multiple sniffs and deep panting. He quickly got up scurried towards the door.

"I won't bother you anymore...Ka..." Sawamura stopped mid sentence, not finishing the catcher's name.

"...senpai..." Sawamura whispered as he exited from the classroom.

The catcher was left alone in the silence of the setting evening sun. The scene was almost serene, except for the lingering atmosphere of a young teen's torn heart, potentially crushed into an irreparable state.

"DAMMIT!" Miyuki shouted before hitting the desk with his fist multiple times. Not long after that, the catcher fell onto his knees with his left arm wrapped around his abdomen, while his right hand clasped over his chest.

"Dammit...Eijun..." Miyuki cursed at himself as he knelt on the floor wincing in pain.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!~ Updates may come out slow (maybe in 2wks).


	2. Chapter 2 - Before it all started

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites/etc!

Gonna step back in time (compared to the 1st chapter) in chap2

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Before it all started**

 **\- A few months ago -**

It was late autumn, the leaves were falling and the air cool. The sun was setting earlier and earlier as the days flew by, but for the group of teens, their practice just got later and later into the evening twlight.

"YOSH!" a loud scream came as the crisp sound of a ball meeting a mitt echoed through the bullpen.

"I guess there's even hope for bakaas." Miyuki mumbled causing Sawamura's ears to perk up.

"What was that MIYUKI?!" Sawamura shouted from across the bullpen.

"That's senpai to you." Miyuki shouted back.

Whilst the two bickered, everyone else was watching them in amusement.

"Shut up you love birds, let's go back to the dorms." Kuramochi shouted back at them.

"Who would like him?" Sawamura quickly turned his gaze at the offender.

"The better question is who would like a bakaaaaaa, like you." Miyuki retorted causing Sawamura to get more agitated.

The two continued walking back with the others while squabbling amongst one another.

Although Sawamura was arguing with Miyuki, deep within, he was happy. As self-centered as it sounded, he was happy that the catcher paid so much attention to him. Of course, being the clueless person, he was oblivious to what these feelings meant.

"Oi Sawamura, make sure you eat properly." Miyuki stated as he found his seat next to the pitcher on the dinner table.

Dinner was the usual, but everyone dug in without complaints due to the sheer hunger from the day's workout. Sawamura was no exception, he gobbled his food down, of course almost choking while swallowing rice too fast.

"Oi, don't choke and die, baka..." Kuramochi commented as the pitcher grabbed a glass of water and started chugging it down. Meanwhile, Miyuki stared at the younger teen while smirking quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sawamura retorted after catching a glimpse of a chuckle escaping from the catcher.

"Oh nothing, just thinking how much of a baaaaaakaaaaaa you are." Miyuki snidely replied causing the pitcher to get riled up.

"Who's a baaa..." before the pitcher could finish his sentence, Miyuki quickly shoved a bun into the teen's mouth.

"Mmmmhh" Sawamura's muffled scream resonated.

"Hurry up and finish your dinner, you still gotta take a bath and go to sleep." Miyuki's retorted while waving the protesting pitcher off. The catcher got up off his seat and walked away with his tray in hand. Sawamura turned his displeased gaze towards the others, who were chuckling at the display of motherly love Miyuki had for the pitcher.

"Hurry up and finish your dinner, Sawa-chan..."

"Don't forget to scrub behind the ears, Eijunnn..."

"Miyuki's probably waiting to tuck you into bed."

Everyone started to make fun of Sawamura around the table, causing the pitcher to become flustered.

"He doesn't do that stuff!" Sawamura yelled, got up and walked off with a blush.

Miyuki and Kuramochi were at the other side of the cafe disposing of what little was left of their dinner tray.

"You and Sawamura seem to be doing good these days." Kuramochi nonchalantly started.

"Ehhh?" Miyuki questioned as he didn't get the context. The catcher filled two cups of water and handed one to Kuramochi.

"You two seem to be getting along very well." the other teen stated with a straight face.

"I guess..." Miyuki wasn't sure how to respond, so he just shrugged it off. Giving no further thought, Miyuki started to chug down the water slowly as both teens started to walk towards the exit of the cafe.

"Well, I guess it was inevitable. You two sharing a room this year and all. You must be busy with Sawamura at night. Who's the uke?" Kuramochi quickly slipped it in.

*COUGH COUGH COUGH* Miyuki fell into a fight of coughs as he choked on the water, spluttering the liquid flying all over. Luckily they were out doors.

*COUGH* "WHAAAT?" Miyuki forced the words out through his now raspy voice.

"I guess I was right?" Kuramochi stared at the catcher, whom was still recovering from his ordeal.

"NO! We never did anything like that! Wait...we're not in that relationship at all!" Miyuki quickly defended.

"Hahaha, I'm joking...why are you getting all flustered. This is the first time you've shown this side of yourself." Kuramochi wrapped his left arm around the catcher's neck and pulled him into a tight grip.

"It's not funny!" Miyuki fought to get free from the shortstop.

"Fine fine...then I guess I can drop by your room anytime to game?"

"You should be sleeping instead..." Miyuki sternly said.

"By the way, you notice how Sawamura looks at you?" Kuramochi asked in a more serious tone.

"What are you trying to get to now?" Miyuki asked in an exasperated voice.

"Umm never mind, let's quickly finish showering before Sawamura gets in there, unless you wanna find out what I meant." Kuramochi gave a big taunting smirk.

"Give me a break..." Miyuki sighed as they continued their way.

"Ha, just you watch."

The two third years were the only ones in the shower. They went as fast as they could, of course, making sure to clean properly, before the other players started to flood in.

Miyuki was the first to finish. He wrapped the towel around his bottom half and walked towards the locker room.

"Come on Harucchi! Let's get there before anyone else does." Sawamura yelled as he swiftly made a sharp turn.

Unbeknownst to both, Sawamura ran into Miyuki, causing the catcher to slip backwards and fall on his bottoms. Unluckily for Miyuki, Sawamura fell forward and landed on top of the catcher.

There laid, the catcher on his back, with the pitcher's face and hands pressed against the catcher's chest. Of course, the heavens wouldn't let Miyuki go with just that. The once tightly wrapped towel came loose, exposing his little buddy. The only saving grace was that Sawamura's body was pressed right against it; thus, hiding it from the rest of the world.

"Uhhh" Sawamura moaned as he regained his composure. He looked around and realised that he was on someone's chest. There, he stayed with both hands pressed against the other's chest. It was firm, nicely built and captivating.

"Uggghhh.." the person under the pitcher moaned as he lifted his hand up to his head.

Sawamura quickly looked up to see who was making the noise.

"Mi-MIYUKI!" the pitcher stuttered as he quickly shuffled up, but as he did, he took a quick glimpse at the catcher's entire upper body. His eyes trailed from the catcher's adam's apple, to the collar bone, which glided down to the firmly built chest that connected to the well defined abs. Sawamura was taking this all in during the split second chance he had. Of course, his gaze didn't end there.

"Whhaaa!" the pitcher suddenly shouted as he saw Miyuki's private area exposed. Suddenly, the pitcher realised that his body has been pressed against it, all that was separating the two beings was the thin cotton shirt he had on. A blush grew onto his face as he quickly shuffled up.

"S-s-sorry!" Sawamura quickly shouted, but upon realising that Miyuki was entirely exposed after he had gotten up and uncovered everything for the world to see, the younger teen quickly grabbed the towel that was haphazardly positioned and threw it over the catcher's lower half.

"Ouch..." Miyuki groaned has he pushed himself up.

"M-m-miyuki, I'm sorry!" the pitcher bowed in apology.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki said in a louder tone. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, got up and grabbed the pitcher in a head lock and started to reprimand the pitcher.

"You shouldn't be running like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Sawamura apologised as he squirmed around trying to get free.

Meanwhile, from all the movement, the towel around Miyuki's waist became loose causing the it to fall onto the ground, giving the pitcher a close up fully exposed frontal view. The catcher didn't seem to mind, since everything was exposed when they showered anyways, but the pitcher, being upfront and close to it, started to turn red.

"Ummm Miyuki-senpai, Eijun-kun's turning red from the head lock." Haruichi quickly said.

"Don't do it again." Miyuki let go, bent over and grabbed the towel and walked off.

All the while, Kuramochi was inwardly chuckling. As the two parties parted ways, Kuramochi immediately ran over to Miyuki, wrapped an arm around the catcher's neck and pulled him in so that he could whisper into his ear.

"See...I told you..." Kuramochi whispered.

Miyuki stared at the shortstop with a blank face.

"Told me what?" Miyuki asked in curiosity.

"Ahhh, nevermind, you're as clueless as Sawamura sometimes...you'll find out eventually." Kuramochi said before he went to his locker to get dressed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Not so private

**A/N** : Special thanks for the review :) and thanks to those who are following/added to their favourites!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Not so private...**

 **Recap** : Sawamura has a little incident in the shower room with Miyuki. The pitcher's feelings stir as a new found sensation has befallen him.

* * *

 **\- Later that night -**

It was well past midnight when everyone made their way to bed. The school grounds were silent with only the slight stirring of crickets chirping in the background. The baseball club members were all sound asleep, duly so as they had a long hard day of tiring training. Of course, exceptions existed as one particular pitcher was awake reminiscing and contemplating his earlier encounter and the weird feelings he felt.

The second year pitcher laid atop the bed on his side staring at the sleeping catcher across the room. The curtains to the dorm room were left opened; thus, the moonlight flooded the room illuminating a majority of it.

 _'Oh great...what do I do...I wonder if Miyuki's asleep...'_ Sawamura thought as his reminiscing brought about some bodily reactions that he needed to take care of.

"Miyuki..." Sawamura whispered, ensuring it was loud enough for the catcher to hear if he were awake. Luckily, his whisper was met with silence, but the cautious pitcher wanted to make sure.

"Miyuki!' Sawamura whispered slightly louder. Again, he was met with silence.

The younger teen took a nervous gulp as he felt his heart pounding. The locker room incident had triggered and snapped the final straw. Sawamura couldn't avoid his feelings anymore, it was confirmed when he laid atop Miyuki's chest. But alas, he needed to keep it a secret from everyone, including the catcher.

 _'Come on Eijun...let's do it, he's asleep...'_ the pitcher had more troubling problems at the current moment as he had been holding out on releasing his pent up desires for the catcher since the incident earlier in the evening. Now that he was alone with a sleeping Miyuki, and that the resurfacing thoughts had triggered a stronger emotional desire, or more so a lustful desire, he wanted to relieve it in the most obscene and dangerous way.

 _'Ok...let's...'_ Sawamura was determined. He wanted to relieve himself in front of the sleeping catcher, while staring into the catcher's face. He wanted the thrill, he wanted to be able to look into the face of the one he wanted while doing it, and for some odd reason unknown to him, he liked the prospect of getting caught by said catcher. Of course, his mind wasn't making sense of his actions, only his body was doing the thinking at this point in time.

Sawamura turned around such that he was now laying on his back. His head was still turned to look into the catcher's peaceful sleeping face. The pitcher then reached his left hand down and slipped it under his boxers. From there, he slowly caressed his throbbing member. It was yearning for attention, twitching from need and desire of release, and Sawamura was gladly obliging the calls.

The pitcher started out slowly, caressing his member from the tip down along the shaft, drawing circles around his base and ending at his balls. He played around for a couple minutes while staring at Miyuki's face until he felt some fluid soaking into his boxers. His heartbeat was getting faster and his breathing got deeper and heavier, all from the pleasure he was giving himself.

Eventually, his left hand grasped his shaft. He could feel the pulsation of his member coincide with every heartbeat. He wanted attention, and he was about to deliver it.

"Ugggghhhh..." The pitcher whispered as he began to slowly pump his member. The sensation was incredible. He had waited for a good four hours to do this as he couldn't find privacy prior to everyone sleeping. His breathing got faster and heavier as his eyes stayed poised on the sleeping third year.

Suddenly, Miyuki started stirring in his sleep.

 _'is...he waking up...'_ a bead of cold sweat rolled down Sawamura's forehead as the aspect of getting caught flooded into his mind. Luckily, for the pitcher, the catcher was just shifting in his sleep, causing the pitcher to sigh in relief; however, this caused Sawamura's member to get even harder. The pitcher responded to this by gripping it tighter and increasing the speed of his hand's up and down movements.

"Aaahhhhhh...uhhhhh...hhhhaaaa..." the pitcher moaned with each exhale as whispers of pleasure resonated through his lips.

A few minutes passed and everything was going smoothly. Miyuki was still asleep and clueless about the pitcher's lewdness. Sawamura on the other was enjoying himself as he continued his pleasuring venture.

"Miii...yuuu...kiiiii..." Sawamura continued as his pumping went faster. His boxer started to get wetter and wetter from the precum, but the pitcher didn't care. He was alone with the clueless catcher. He would face the consequences of the mess later, but for now, all that mattered was the bliss he felt.

"Miyuuu..." Sawamura whispered again, but stopped mid-sentence as his eyes caught sight of the catcher's hand moving under the shirt, pulling it up a bit. From across the room, Sawamura could see the moonlight reflect upon the catcher's exposed and nicely toned abs. The moonlight glisten as it trickled off the beautifully structured body. The catcher's hand went further up towards the catcher's chest, pulling the shirt along all the way, exposing more bare skin. Sawamura could now see a glimpse of Miyuki's chest, the well defined muscles and a slight pink nub.

The pitcher was breathless. His heart skipped a few beats. His hands stopped moving as it just grasped onto his member firmly. He could feel more blood flowing down south as he became hornier and hornier from the sight in front of him. He admired the view from afar as he photographically captured the image of the sleeping catcher and his body into his mind.

"Miyuki..." Sawamura whispered as he continued his pumping motion. Subconsciously, the pitcher's other hand moved under his shirt and started to caress his own chest.

"AAAHHHHHHH...HHAAAAA..." The pitcher whispered in a louder voice as his right hand went over his nipple and started to play with it. His left hand continued pleasuring his member as it squeezed harder while stroking faster. Sawamura could feel his precum slowly lubricate his entire penis from tip to the base of his shaft as his hand collected and distributed it every time it went over the tip.

"Uggghhhh..." Sawamura eventually closed his eyes, recalling the image of the locker room incident. He recollected the memory of his face pressed against Miyuki's chest, his hands feeling the rock hard chest, his body pressed against every inch of the catcher's body. It was exhilarating, it was thrilling. He was surprised he didn't get a hard on there and then.

"Miyu...kiii..." Sawamura whispered louder. His eyes were now closed as he continued to replay the incident in his mind. His left hand continued to pump faster and faster. He could feel his member cry out in agony as it was readying itself for release.

"Ahhhhh...hhhhhhaaaa...hhhhhaaaa..." the pitcher moaned as his right hand continued to caress his chest, body and nipples.

"Ahhhh...Mii...yuu..." his breaths got deeper and heartbeat got faster. He could hear the thumping of his heart and the pulsation of his member with each beat.

"Uuuummmmmm..." his mind's thoughts got dirtier and dirtier. Eventually, the final scene of the locker room incident popped in his mind. It was the moment that Miyuki put him into a head lock and he got a close up view of the catcher's penis.

"Haaaaa...ugaahhh..." the pitcher continued to whisper. In his mind, all he could see was Miyuki's member. The pitcher mentally leaned in towards the image of the catcher's member with his mouth ready to encapsulate the entire thing. Sawamura continued pleasuring himself while his mind ran rampant with thoughts, with his eyes were and mouth gaping open. He was getting harder and harder all the whole edging closer and closer.

"Ahhhhh...UGGGHHHHHHH..." the pitcher whispered in a scream as he felt a burst of warm thick sticky fluid erupt out and into his hands.

"Haaaaa..." the pitcher exhaled with his eyes still closed as he finished up the final thoughts running through his mind.

*FLASH* a sudden bright light illuminated the dark room for a split second.

Shocked, Sawamura quickly opened his eyes to look at the offending source of disruption, but to his shock, what greeted him was his worst nightmare. He was caught. In front of him was Miyuki. Miyuki had woken up. Miyuki was kneeling inches away from him. Miyuki was staring right into his eyes. Miyuki had the biggest grin on his face. Miyuki held a cell phone in his hand. Miyuki had taken a picture of him. Miyuki had taken a picture right when he came. The only thing his mind saw was Miyuki.

 _'...it's over...'_ was the only thought that cross Sawamura's mind. His lewd act was captured on camera. He was going to get blackmailed, and by none other than Miyuki, the worst possible person to give an upper hand to.

"M-m-mi-...Mi...yuki..." Sawamura stuttered to talk while trying to recompose himself. He knew he was whispering moans of pleasure and calling out the catcher, but he wasn't sure how much of that was caught by Miyuki.

"S-s-sa...Sawa...mura!" Miyuki responded.

"Ummm..." Sawamura tried to formulate his next sentence.

"Ahhhhh...ummmmm...hmmmm..." Miyujki started to make the exact same noises that Sawamura moments ago made.

The pitcher blushed furiously upon hearing the moans.

"I-I-I can...explain!" Sawamura replied.

"What's there to explain? You were jacking off with me in mind. But the question is, why?" Miyuki stated in curiosity while eyeing the pitcher.

"I...I..." Sawamura didn't know what to say.

"I..I...have the hots for you?" Miyuki finished up Sawamura's sentence.

"W...w...what..? ... NO!" Sawamura continued to stutter before he fell into silence. He was turning into a deeper red as Miyuki interrogated him, not to mention he was in a very embarrassing position. His left hand was still in his pants, while his right hand was frozen touching his chest.

"You don't need to pretend..." Miyuki got close to Sawamura and whispered.

"By the way, I wasn't really sleeping just now...soooooo...I know exactly what you did." Miyuki smirked in triumph.

"No...nononono...I wasn't doing what you were thinking!" Sawamura slid back a bit on his bed trying to get some distance away from the catcher.

"Then what? You were calling out my name, unless...you know another Miyuki?" the catcher asked the jumpy pitcher.

Sawamura stayed silent. He had nothing to say.

As the pitcher attempted to avoid eye contact, Miyuki pulled out his phone and started to play around with it.

"Still trying to deny playing around with yourself?" Miyuki started to chuckle, which only caused the pitcher to cower in silence.

"Well, I guess you can explain this to everyone tomorrow." Miyuki said in a nonchalant tone while showing Sawamura the picture he had taken.

"Waaaahhh" the pitcher exclaimed as he sank deeper into the bed. He attempted to grab the phone, but one hand was still stuck in his pants, while the other under his shirt.

"I wonder what the others would say..." Miyuki pondered as he quickly put the phone into safety of his pocket.

"M-m-m-mi-yuki!" Sawamura stuttered. His face was fear stricken from the aspect of having everyone laugh, or worse, scorn him.

"Pl-please don't..." Sawamura whispered as he looked pleadingly into Miyuki's eyes.

"Ha ha, of course I won't, I won't let anyone see your coming face." Miyuki gave the widest grin possible, causing the pitcher to look in confusing while processing the words.

"C-c-coming...fa..." but before the pitcher could finish, he felt a pair of warm lips clasp onto his. Miyuki had gently pressed his lips against Sawamura's, causing the pitcher to freeze in shock.

 _'What's happening...'_ Sawamura thought as his heart jumped erratically for a whole new reason. It was as if his forbidden feelings were suddenly answered and reciprocated.

Miyuki broke the kiss and moved away a bit.

"W-wh-what...stop fooling around..." Sawamura whispered while flabbergasted from the unfolding events.

"Eijun...I'm not..." Miyuki whispered, which sent chills down Sawamura's back.

The catcher leaned in so that his mouth was next to the pitcher's ears. Sawamura's face was almost pressed right up against Miyuki's neck.

 _'Miyuki's scent..._ _'_ Sawamura thought as he recollected the incident from earlier today. The moment he fell atop Miyuki, he was able to smell a sweet scent, Miyuki's scent. Sawamura was getting nervous from being so close to the catcher again.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? You're practically calling my name every night..." Miyuki stated bluntly. The pitcher froze in his position unable to reply.

"You know...stuff like...Miyuki...don't...please don't...not there...ahhhh...ahhh..." Miyuki went on giving examples.

"Wh...what..." Sawamura stuttered in response.

"Yup, luckily we're sharing the same room, otherwise everyone would know you looooove me." Miyuki paused to listen for the pitcher's response, but none came. All he felt was the pitcher's breathing hitting against his neck. The warm air hitting his skin with each exhale sent a chill down Miyuki's spine.

"I-I-I..." Sawamura started.

Without letting the pitcher finish, Miyuki went in for another longer kiss. The pitcher was still too stunned and confused to comprehend anything. Of course, the sharp catcher realised this and pulled away.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Miyuki asked.

"What are you doing..." Sawamura whispered subconsciously.

"What don't you get?"

"Stop teasing me...I don't care anymore, you can do anything with the picture..." Sawamura couldn't take Miyuki's teasing. It was as if the catcher was playing with his heart and taunting him. He pouted and turned his head the opposite direction

"Baaaakaaaa..." Miyuki reached his hand over to tilt the pitcher's face back to viewing position, so that he could look the pitcher in the eyes.

"Are you that dense? It's cuz I like you..." Miyuki said in frustration with a slight blush. He immediately looked away from the pitcher after saying that.

Sawamura stared at the catcher, shocked at the side of Miyuki he's never seen before.

"Miyuki..." Sawamura whispered. The pitcher pulled his left hand out from under his pants and reached for Miyuki's face. He gently placed his hand on the catcher's cheeks and turned the catcher's face so that it faced him.

"I...I like...you...too..." Sawamura quietly said in embarrassment and leaned in for a kiss.

The two stayed like that for a couple minutes until Miyuki pulled away.

"Uhhhh Sawamura...you smeared your..ahem...onto my cheek..." Miyuki motioned towards the pitcher's defiled left hand and his cheek.

"Whaaa...I'm soooorr..." the pitcher started, but before he could finish, Miyuki took his index finger, wiped the substance off his cheek and shoved it into Sawamura's mouth.

"Arrrrugghh..." Sawamura squirmed in disgust as he quickly backed away from the intruding finger.

"That's disgusting!" Sawamura complained as he started to wipe his tongue with his shirt.

Miyuki looked at the pitcher, then at his finger, which still had lingering amounts of Sawamura on it. He then put the finger into his own mouth and started sucking it.

"Ewwww..." Sawamura subconsciously said.

"Hmmm...tastes good..." Miyuki said before he leaned in for another kiss, but this time, with some tongue.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks.


	4. Chapter 4 - In our own little worlds

**A/N:** Again thanks for the review! As well as the favourites/follows/etc!

 **Recap:** Miyuki caught Sawamura doing dirty things at night in the dorm room and confronted the pitcher, where they established their mutual feelings for one another.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - In our own little words...**

 **\- The next morning -**

Morning came in a blink of an eye. The two had fallen asleep together on the same bed, Sawamura's bed, shortly after confessing to one another. Nothing else happened with the exception that Miyuki decided to wrap his arm around the pitcher's waist, pulling the younger teen into a safe and warm embracing clutch.

The two were still deep in sleep. Sawamura's back was pressed flushed against Miyuki's body. The catcher dug his head into the nape of the pitcher's neck as he slumbered away.

"Mmmmmmh..." Sawamura was the first to stir in his sleep. He was conscious, but decided to keep his eyes shut and attempt to continue his quasi-sleep state.

 _'Hmmmm, that tickles..'_ The pitcher thought as he felt a warm force envelop the back of his neck in caresses. It was the feeling of someone breathing rhythmically on him and it felt good.

Sawamura pushed his body back towards the source of heat. In doing so, it triggered the arms around his waist to squeeze tighter. The embrace was comforting and it gave a sense of safety. The arms pulled the pitcher in causing every inch of the two bodies to touch.

"Mmmmmm..." came a low tone from behind the pitcher, which resonated every cell in the pitcher's body. The low vibration caused a chill to run down Sawamura's spine, but at the same time, it felt great. Sawamura was dazing between an awake and sleeping state, floating in and out. It was too comfortable to move.

 _"Hmmmm...what's that hard thing...'_ the younger teen pondered as he felt something press against his back side.

"Sawa...mura..." came a whisper.

"Mi...yuki..." realisation downed upon the pitcher that the catcher was sleeping with and hugging him.

 _'...wait...that hard feeling...'_ the pitcher was putting one and one together.

"Miyuki! Waaaaahhhh..." Sawamura shouted as he quickly turned around and looked downwards to realise that Miyuki's erection was pressed against him. The pitcher quickly pushed the catcher off the bed to gain some distance.

"AHHHHH...OUCH..." Miyuki shouted as a loud thump was heard. The catcher slowly pushed himself up so that he was in eye contact with the pitcher.

"What was that for!" Miyuki pouted as he rubbed his back.

"Y-y-your...ahem...was pushing against me." Sawamura blushed as he looked towards Miyuki's member pressing against the shorts that shrouded it.

"...You were jacking off yesterday night while looking at me in the face...do I find that weird?" Miyuki retorted with a displeased look on his face.

"W-w-whaaa..." Sawamura was at a loss for words.

"Don't remember? I'll remind you." Miyuki pulled out his phone and opened a video.

 _"Aaahhhhhh...uhhhhh...hhhhaaaa...Miii...yuuu...kiiiii..."_ the phone played back every second of it to the bewildered pitcher.

"W-w-wait...you can't do that...that's against my privacy!" Sawamura complained as he started to sweat with terror filled eyes.

"Don't worry...like I said, I won't show it to anyone else...your body's only for my eyes...but then again...you barely show any skin on here...and it's too dark to see anything...although the moans are great..." Miyuki grinned devilishly as his eyes moved up and down the pitcher's entire body.

Sawamura, bewildered, stayed frozen while blushing feverishly.

"Oh, by the way, you might wanna get your bottom half cleaned up, you wouldn't want the others to see that..." Miyuki said before he got up and walked over to grab his towel and change of clothes.

Sawamura looked down to what the other teen was referring to and immediately turned a dark shade of red after realising the stain on his shorts caused by yesterday night's exercise.

"Miyuuuuki! Wait up!" The pitcher immediately got up, grabbed his towel and clothes and ran after Miyuki, so that he could use hide behind the catcher on their way to the showers.

The whole morning went by fast, all that lingered in the catcher's mind was yesterday night.

Before he knew it, they were out in the fields practising. Sawamura opted to throw in the bullpen, so Miyuki decided to join the younger pitcher. Squatting across the bullpen opposite of the pitcher, Miyuki stared in a gaze towards Sawamura while he positioned himself to catch the ball.

Sawamura was stretching to loosen himself up, but to the catcher, he was seeing every muscle in the pitcher's body flexing. Although Sawamura was clothed, Miyuki's imagination distorted reality, showing the catcher what he wanted to see, a naked pitcher. Miyuki mind was substituting bits and pieces collected that he got a glimpse of in the shower, locker and even in their dorm room to create the collage that stood in front of him.

Half dazed with a wandering mind, he completely missed out the fact that the pitcher threw a fastball. The ball flew right by the static glove that was extended in front of the catcher and whipped the catcher right in the face mask, ricocheting it off into some random direction.

Miyuki's head flung backwards causing his body to fall. His mask was knocked off, and there he laid on the ground looking upwards.

"MIYUKI!" Sawamura shouted as he quickly ran over the catcher.

"Are you ok?!" the pitcher asked in fear.

"Ummmm..." Miyuki got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...I'm ok..." a slight blush came up on the catcher's face as he recollected as to why he was hit.

"Are you sure? You're getting really red!" Sawamura said as he quickly placed a hand on Miyuki's forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine Sawamura. Let's continue practise." Miyuki said before picking up the baseball, dropping it onto the pitcher's hand and going to retrieve his mask.

"If you say so..." Sawamura muttered as he walked back to the other end.

"I guess I'm throwing too fast that you couldn't catch it." The pitcher suddenly said in joy with a big smirk.

"You wish, it's still as slow as ever!" Miyuki yelled back tauntingly.

"WHAT?!" Sawamura jumped in agitation before he threw another pitch, this time faster.

*THWOK*

"YOSH YOSH YOSH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Sawamura shouted in joy as a clean mitt hit echoed through the bullpen.

Miyuki smirked as he saw the overly joyous pitcher shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Pipe it down in there! We're practising here!" a unison of voices came shouting from the fields, but to the battery pair, none of that was heard. Sawamura was in his own world, and Miyuki was watching, trying to get in to see what exactly goes on in the pitcher's mind.

Practice continued, but the catcher was never able to focus. Each time the pitcher swung his arm, Miyuki imagined each and every muscle movement on the pitcher's body and how much he wanted the pitcher and how much he wanted to feel that body.

 _'Dammit...'_ Miyuki could feel himself stir down south.

"Sawamura, I'm going to the washroom, you can practice yourself for now..." Miyuki said before taking off his catcher's gear, grabbing his phone and running off. Of course, he ran to the dorm room instead, where he locked the door and had some private time with the video he had.

*A month later*

"You're getting along really well with Sawamura there..." Kuramochi secretly whispered to the catcher while sitting on the dinner table.

"Mmmhmmm" Miyuki responded as he watched the younger teen gulfing down his food.

"Oi Sawamura, slow down or you'll choke." Miyuki shouted causing everyone else to look at the pitcher. As if luck would have it, the pitcher swallowed a little too much, causing the food to lodge in his esophagus.

"Eijun-kun!" Haruichi called after hearing the pitcher go into a fit of hiccups and seeing the other teen hit himself on the chest. He quickly handed Sawamura a glass of water.

Sawamura grabbed the glass and gulped a mouthful of water down, causing the food to dislodge.

"Baaaaaaaakaaaaa..." Miyuki shouted, causing Sawamura to jump slightly in his seat. Everyone else broke into laughter as a slight blush grew on Sawamura's face.

"Eijun-kun...are you ok?" Haruichi asked in concern.

"Harucchi...you're my one and only true friend." Sawamura thanked his pink hair friend while giving glares of daggers to everyone else.

The two third years got up as they finished their meal and started heading out the door. Miyuki had a cup of water that he was slowly drinking away as they walked out to the dirt pavement towards their dorm rooms.

"Haha, I guess you're buttering him up for some action?" Kuramochi went back the previous conversation they had about how close the pitcher had gotten to the catcher.

*cough cough* Miyuki was obviously caught off guard by the comment, causing his mouthful of water to fly out in a fit of coughs.

"W-what?" Miyuki asked in shock.

"Getting him ready to win the Koshien...he's getting close to you cuz he trusts you right?...what's wrong with you recently?" Kuramochi asked in slight confusion, obviously realising his friend wasn't focusing on the conversation.

"N-nothing! Yeah...getting him ready to win...haha..." Miyuki laughed it off, which gained a sigh from Kuramochi as the shortstop decided to give up on understanding the catcher.

"Anyways..it's getting late, I'm gonna head back into my room. You should come by to play some games... and bring that baka along...haven't wrestled with him in ages..." Kuramochi extended an invitation to the catcher, considering that the catcher hadn't done so for well over a couple months.

"Aaaah...we'll see, I'm feeling tired these few weeks...you know...with practicing and having to deal with Sawamura in the room..." Miyuki replied with exasperation.

"What's wrong with Sawamura? He rarely did anything when he was with us during his first year...unless we forced him to at night..." Kuramochi raised an eyebrow in question, of course he had shared a room with the pitcher the previous year, so he knew the younger teen's antics.

"Oh..." Miyuki was caught off guard by Kuramochi's question. He obviously rather spend time with his pitcher, but couldn't tell anyone since their relationship was a secret and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Well...I guess you were lucky...he's one hell of a guy to deal with..." Miyuki frowned in attempt to make the shortstop believe him.

"I guess...he does cling onto you a lot..." Kuramochi shrugged at the thought as he started to walk off towards his room.

"Well...see you tomorrow...if you change your mind, come on by." Kuramochi waived at the pitcher as he disappeared around the corner.

Miyuki also headed back to his room. Apparently he and Kuramochi had talked for much longer than he had realised. Upon opening the door to his dorm room, he was pleasantly surprised as he saw the pitcher undressing.

"Miyuki?" Sawamura called out after hearing the door open. The younger teen's shirt was half off; thus, blocking his vision. The pitcher was standing in the middle of the room in front of the tall mirror that stretched the height of the wall.

Miyuki closed the door and walked up behind the pitcher. He stared at the mirror and saw Sawamura's reflection. His eyes went from top down, noting the naked chest and semi-defined abs radiating from the mirror.

"Yes..." The catcher leaned into the pitcher's ears to whisper before he wrapped his arms around the pitcher's waist and pulled the younger teen in against his body.

"Waahh" Sawamura shouted as he lost balance, but found the safety of the catcher's chest not long after.

"Mi-mi-yuki! W-wh-at are you doing?" Sawamura stuttered as he fought to free himself from his shirt. Eventually, he pulled the shirt off, exposing his entire upper body. The pitcher looked at the mirror and saw vicious lustful eyes staring at him. Before he could react, he felt a pair of lips sucking the nape of his neck.

"Miiiii...mmmmm" Sawamura moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

"Nice body..." Miyuki whispered before continuing his tirade of kisses. The pitcher stared at the catcher from the mirror and immediately blushed.

"S-st-op..." Sawamura fought to say as his body urged for more. His words and bodily reactions were contradicting one another, and the catcher knew it.

Miyuki ignored the pitcher's plead and slid his right hand up along the pitcher's torso and onto the chest where it started to caress every crevice.

"Mmmmm...mmii...ahhhh..." Sawamura moaned again.

A big smirk came on Miyuki's face as his eyes caught sight of a bulge forming from under the pitcher's pants.

"What do we have here Sawamura..." Miyuki said as his left hand started to venture downwards with the fingertips making its way under the pitcher's shorts, but of course, his venture didn't get far.

"Miyuki! I forgot...toooo..." Kuramochi started as he barged into the room to see Miyuki and Sawamura making out.

Sawamura's eyes immediately snapped open and looked at the direction of the intruder.

"CHEETAH-SENPAI!" Sawamura shouted in shock as he quickly pushed Miyuki away.

The shortstop just stared at them with bewildered eyes. He was speechless, his mouth was gaping open. The past month of Miyuki and Sawamura's absence from his dorm room finally clicked into his mind.

"Kuramochi! Miyuki shouted with a voice full of disappointment, irritation and anger, all of which sprouted from the interruption.

Kuramochi stared at the two and walked over to sit down on the bed.

"Don't mind me. Say, got any popcorn?" the shortstop replied as if nothing were happening.

"What are you doing? GET OUT!" Miyuki reprimanded the shortstop.

Sawamura quickly scurried as quickly broke off from Miyuki's hug, grabbed a shirt and put it over his topless body.

"..." Miyuki looked dumbfounded. The catcher was staring with a longing face at the pitcher, while glaring daggers into the shortstop.

"I see you two like wrestling...ahem...in private..." the shortstop mumbled before getting up and leaving, only to close the dorm door to a now silent room.

After the departure of the third wheel, Miyuki looked back at the pitcher with a grin, but was met with the pitcher pulling the blanket over his head.

"Night Miyuki."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Am probably gonna speed up the plot to get to the main point of this story..so enough fluff (I think). Next chapter to come out in ~2 weeks.


	5. Chapter 5 - Winter Break

**Chapter 5: Winter Break  
**

* * *

A few days passed since the incident. Kuramochi said nothing to the battery pair and likewise, they didn't bring up the topic with the shortstop. Miyuki acted as if nothing happened and continued to fool around with Kuramochi, while Sawamura made every attempt to avoid eye contact. However, things didn't go smoothly for the pitcher, everything eventually caught up.

Sawamura was eating dinner alone on the table. He was the first one to get food while everyone else loitered around outside; however, the pitcher was only poking at the food, unable find the effort to shovel it into his mouth.

 _'Great...Kuramochi hasn't said anything yet...and Miyuki's too calm...what do I do...'_ the worried pitcher agonised over being outed to the entire baseball team.

"Sawamura!" Kuramochi dropped his tray next to the pitcher and went in for a head lock. The pitcher squirmed to break free but to no avail.

"Don't think too hard, you'll fry your brains!" the shortstop continued his grip while laughing.

After a few seconds, the shortstop let loose and put his head next to the pitcher's, such that he was able to whisper right into the younger teen's ears.

"Say...do you receive it or give it?" Kuramochi whispered.

Sawamura turned his head and looked at the third year in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Hahah don't play dumb! Is Miyuki the one on top or are you?" Kuramochi's eyes narrowed in curiousity, making the pitcher feel extremely uncomfortable.

"W-w-wh-at are you saying?!" Sawamura asked as he jumped up from his seat.

"Shhhh! You want everyone else to find out? I don't mind." Kuramochi laughed as he pulled the pitcher back onto his seat.

"We haven't done anything!" Sawamura said, eyes filled with honesty.

Kuramochi stared at the pitcher and gave a sigh.

"You two are no fun..." the shortstop gave up and sat down.

Not long after, the catcher came and sat across from Sawamura, staring at the shortstop and pitcher keenly. Everyone eventually started eating, all except for Sawamura who was still picking at his food.

"Sawamura...what's wrong?" Miyuki asked., causing the pitcher to blush slightly.

"Umm, nothing..." Sawamura said as he quickly gulped a big spoonful of rice down.

"Hahaha, we were just talking about which one of you were on top." Kuramochi said as if it were nothing.

"Of course I'm on top." Miyuki said as if it were nothing and continued his meal.

"M-m-miyuki!" Sawamura stuttered.

"But of course, we haven't done anything like that yet." Miyuki added while Sawamura nodded his head vehemently.

"I know I know, it's just fun to get this guy all jumpy." Kuramochi wrapped his arm around Sawamura's neck and pulled the pitcher in.

"You should see how jumpy he gets when I'm working on him..." Miyuki smirked as his gaze wandered up and down the pitcher.

"GUYS!" Sawamura shouted in a chastising voice.

"Fine fine...we'll stop...I wouldn't want you mad at me tonight." Miyuki gave a big grin as the pitcher flicked a piece of rice onto Miyuki's face.

"Anyways...what are you guys doing over the winter break?" Kuramochi asked.

"I'm going home for the whole week!" Sawamura said happily as he anticipated on seeing his family and middle school friends again.

"I'm gonna head home too...same with pretty much everyone else. How bout you Miyuki?" the shortstop asked.

"Ahh...I'm gonna stay here...my family's not in the country..." Miyuki said as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

"Alone here?!" Sawamura asked as he almost jumped out of his seat.

"I'm use to it, besides, it's only a bit more than 1 week...why? Can't be away from me for more than a week?" Miyuki slyly said.

"O-of-course I can!"

"I've never seen you go back home to visit once since you came to Seidou." Kuramochi said while chewing his food.

At this point Miyuki had lost interest in the conversation.

"What's there to go home to?" the catcher quietly muttered, but it was loud enough for the attentive shortstop and pitcher to catch. Kuramochi knew Miyuki's situation, but Sawamura had a confused look on his face.

The two third years continued chatting away, but the pitcher just stared at the catcher with a worried face.

 _'Leave it alone Eijun...if he wants to tell you, he will...'_ the pitcher thought, which was a rare though for the younger teen. He just sat there watching Miyuki and Kuramochi talking and laughing.

* * *

 **\- A few weeks later -**

Before anyone knew, it was winter break. The entire school had nearly vacated as the students left. All that were left were the baseball club members, still tirelessly practicing.

As twilight dawned, everyone assembled around home plate.

"Good work everyone. School's going to be out and everyone should go home to be with your families. The dorms will still be opened and you'll have access to the kitchen, if you decide to stay here. That's all." the coach said.

"Thank you!" everyone shouted in unison before breaking off to grab their belongings from the dorms.

"Miyuki, you're really staying here?" Sawamura asked with concern while grabbing his stuff off his bed and walking towards the dorm room door.

"Yup. Are you already missing me?" Miyuki snidely asked with a smirk.

"NO!" the pitcher shouted before quickly opening the door as a slight tinge of red rolled over his face.

"I'll see you in about two weeks. Make sure you text me!" Miyuki shouted behind the pitcher's wake.

Sawamura quickly made his way out the school gates. He was trudging along the road towards the train station, back slumped with his backpack on. He felt guilty for leaving Miyuki alone through the winter break and there was a nagging curiousity at the back of his head for the relationship Miyuki and said parents had.

The pitcher eventually reached the platform of the train station. There he stood waiting deep in thought.

"Last train." the intercom broadcasted as the final train for the night stopped right in front of the pitcher.

"W-what?" the dumbfounded pitcher looked at the digital clock hanging from the ceiling and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Oh no! I lost track of time..." The pitcher had been standing around the platform for a good hour, not realising time had flown by at the blink of an eye. However, the southpaw just stood there, staring at the train doors close right in front of him.

 _'Eijun...what are you doing...you're gonna miss the train!'_ his mind was hollering at him for the unorthodox behaviour, but his body didn't move. He wanted an excuse; an excuse to go back to the lonely catcher.

 _'Dammit...'_ the pitcher cursed as he watched the train roll by leaving the platform for the night. The pitcher then pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.

"Mom...sorry, I have something to do at school this break..." the pitcher started as he made his way back to the school.

The walk was equally as long on the way back. He had told his family that he wouldn't be going home for the winter break and apologised to them and his friends for doing so. Upon reaching the school grounds, he immediately headed over to the dorm rooms.

 _'Miyuki's sleeping..._ ' the pitcher noted as he reached his and Miyuki's room. The pitcher went to turn the door knob, but resistance met him as it was lock, so he reached into an empty pocket to pull out air.

"Oh great...I didn't bring the keys along..." the pitcher mumbled quietly. The pitcher was about to knock the door hard so that Miyuki would open it for him, but he opted not to disturb the third year's sleep.

 _'Let's see where I can sleep...'_ he thought as he walked around the school ground finding any unlocked buildings, but to no avail.

"Great...guess I'll knock..." the pitcher whispered as he found himself back to square one, in front of his dorm room door.

*knock knock knock* Sawamura started lightly, but heard no response after half a minute, so he put more strength into it.

*crickets*

Nothing was heard from within the room. The lights didn't turn on, and the door was opened.

*BANG BANG BANG* the pitcher hit the door with his fist as his patience grew short.

Again, there was no answer.

 _'Whhhhattt...did Miyuki leave too? Did he lie to me?! I came back to an empty school?!'_ The pitcher was at disbelief. He took a look at his watch and it was well past 1am.

' _This is just great...I guess I'll sleep here tonight...'_ The pitcher took off his bag, placed it next to the door and sat down right in front of his room door. He leaned his back against the door, curled up with his knees against his chest and drifted off to sleep.

"Mmmmmmhhhh..." the slumbering pitcher stirred. The brisk morning winter air shrouded him, but he felt warm under his coat. He was comfortable and the cool air made him want to stay static.

"WHHHHAAAA" the pitcher shouted as his backing disappeared and he fell onto his back.

"Sawamura! Why are you here? Wait...why are you sleeping outside?!" a semi-angry catcher questioned with a displeased, yet worried face.

"Miyuki! Ummm, I missed my train so I came back...I forgot to bring the keys, and YOU weren't answering the door..so I slept out here...I was banging the door, why didn't you open?!" the pitcher finished in a decrescendo.

"I fell asleep with my headphones on...wait...you missed your train? Baaaaaakaaaaaa..." Miyuki had a teasing face as he drew out the word.

"What?! I-I..." Sawamura stuttered, unable to find the words to retort with.

"Wait...you couldn't have missed your train...you left school too early...don't tell meeee..." Miyuki crouched down so that he was at eye level with the pitcher.

"Wh...what are you doing..." Sawamura tried to back away, but his bag was blocking him.

"Did you come back just to spend time with me?" Miyuki ventured a guess.

"W-w-what?! NO!" the younger teen immediately denied.

"HA, I'm right!" Miyuki shouted in triumph. The catcher stared into the eyes of an embarrassed pitcher and started leaning in to kiss him on the cheeks.

"M-m-mi-yuki!" Sawamura stuttered even though he didn't move away.

Miyuki leaned in closer as Sawamura closed his eyes, but to the surprise of the pitcher, nothing came. Instead, he felt a body drop right on top of his. The pitcher opened his eyes and saw the catcher's body limp right in front of him.

"M-miyuki?" Sawamura asked as he saw the catcher breathing heavily and body shivering on occasion.

 _'His clothes and hair is soaked in sweat...'_ Sawamura's mind finally cleared and was able to see the state the catcher was in.

"Miyuki?!' Sawamura shouted again.

"Sorry..." Miyuki weakly said as his eyes cracked open a bit.

Sawamura immediately placed his hand onto Miyuki's forehead and felt the scorching fever the catcher had.

"You have a fever!" a panicked pitcher shouted as he quickly got the catcher off the floor and walked him over to the bed.

"Yeah...sorry, can you grab my medicine from my locker? I forgot to bring it with me yesterday night..." the catcher said.

"You were sick before we left?!" Sawamura asked in surprise.

"It's no big deal...the doctor gave me some medicine, everything should be fine..."

"You don't look fine! I'll be back..." Sawamura quickly grabbed the keys and ran over to the locker room.

A few minutes later, the pitcher came back with the medicine and a glass of water. He helped Miyuki up and passed the pills and glass of water to the catcher.

"You're the baka! What would happen if no one was here?!" the pitcher chastised the catcher.

"It wasn't this bad...I guess the fever broke out yesterday night..."

"I'm glad I decided to stay with you for the break instead..." Sawamura subconsciously said while fuming in anger.

"Ha...so I was right..." Miyuki smiled in triumph.

"Yeah yeah...whatever..." Sawamura waived off the catcher's comments. The pitcher tucked the third year under the sheets and took a look at the time.

"It's noon already...are you hungry?" Sawamura said as he looked back at the catcher.

 _'Oh...he's asleep...guess I'll make him some porridge...'_ Sawamura quietly sneaked out of the dorm and went to the cafeteria. Luckily he was able to find a portable stove and the stash of ingredients. From there, he played around to assemble, or rather cook, his pot of porridge.

It was a good hour before he finished. He brought the pot into the dorm room, just in time to see the catcher stir in his slumber.

"Miyuki...you hungry? I made some porridge for you."

A groggy catcher rubbed his eyes to see Sawamura scooping lunch into a bowl.

Sawamura made his way and sat at Miyuki's bedside. He helped Miyuki into a sitting position, grabbed the bowl and spoon and started to scoop a spoonful. He carefully blew the porridge on the spoon to make sure the temperature was right before moving it towards Miyuki's mouth.

"W-w-what are you doing? I can do it myself." Miyuki quickly said as he reached for the spoon.

"What are you saying? Your hands are shaking...I'll feed you!" Sawamura was adamant on accomplishing the chore.

"Ummm..tha..." before Miyuki could finish, Sawamura shoved the spoon into Miyuki's mouth.

 _'BLEEEEH...'_ It took a second for Miyuki's mind to register, but it was almost instantaneous.

 _'What is this?! It...it's so salty...'_ Miyuki was at a loss for words, but he kept quiet. He looked at the cheerful pitcher smiling happily at his accomplishment as he started cooling another spoonful of porridge.

"How is it? It's my first time cooking." Sawamura smiled as he shoved a second spoonful into the catcher's mouth.

 _'ARRRRGH...SALTY...NO MORE...'_ the catcher quickly swallowed it in hopes to save his taste buds. Of course, he didn't want to hurt the pitcher's feelings, so he opted not to spit it out. As he was about to talk, another spoonful was shoved into his mouth.

 _'SAWAMURA...NO!...'_ of course, his mouth was full, so only his thoughts ran rampant.

Seeing as how Miyuki was swallowing his food so fast, Sawamura picked up his speed and shoved another spoonful into Miyuki's mouth.

Alas, the catcher could take no more of it. He started to violently cough, ejecting his mouthful of porridge onto, luckily, napkins placed on his lap.

"Are you ok?!" Sawamura asked.

"W-w-wa...ter..." Miyuki whispered.

Sawamura quickly placed the bowl down onto the table and grabbed a glass of water for Miyuki, who chugged it down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Miyuki responded.

"You scared me...anyways, here's more porridge..." Sawamura grabbed another spoonful for the catcher.

"Ahhh...I'm full...and really tired...I think I'm done..." Miyuki quickly said before the pitcher had a chance to shove the spoon into his mouth.

"Really?! Ok...I'll help you back into bed."

"Thanks for the meal...Eijun...it was good..." Miyuki whispered.

Sawamura blushed at hearing Miyuki call his name. It was the first time, in an intimate setting, that the catcher had called him by his first name.

The moment Sawamura tucked Miyuki in, Miyuki quickly feigned sleep to avoid embarrassment.

 _'What were you thinking calling him Eijun?!'_ Miyuki chastised himself.

On the other hand, Sawamura walked over to his porridge and scooped himself a bowl and started to shove it into his mouth.

"BLLLEEEHH.." Sawamura shouted.

Miyuki cracked open his eyes in time to catch Sawamura spitting the porridge out of his mouth.

"Oh man...it's so salty...how did Miyuki eat this...I guess his cold is making the food taste like nothing..." the pitcher started to talk to no one in particular, just voicing his mind to nothingness, but little did the pitcher know, Miyuki was listening to all this.

 _'Yeah...how did I eat that...'_ Miyuki replied inwardly.

"...hmmm I guess I should taste test the food as I cook next time..." Sawamura said before leaving the room.

A dumbfounded Miyuki laid there looking at the ceiling.

"You..you didn't..." Miyuki was at a loss for words.

"I'm never eating anything Eijun makes again..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for the review/follow/favourite! And thanks for reading!

Next chapter will be out in 2 weeks time.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sick

**Chapter 6 - Sick...**

Recap Ch5 - Sawamura decided to stay over the break with Miyuki, but upon arriving back, he found a deathly sick catcher.

* * *

"Miiiiii-yuki!" Sawamura shouted as he entered the dorm room cheerfully. He held a big plastic bag in one hand and a tray of bowls on the other.

Of course, the catcher was sleeping, but being as loud as the pitcher was, he had awoken to the ruckus.

"Ei...jun...?" Miyuki asked while cracking his eyes opened to see his cheerful battery counterpart.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry..." Sawamura apologised as he crouched on the floor next to the catcher's bed. He placed his hand atop Miyuki's forehead to feel the temperature.

"Looks like you're getting better...maybe..." Sawamura said with a comforting smile. The moment the older teen saw it, it melted him away and caused him to blush.

"Anyways...it's already late in the evening...you must be hungry, I have dinner! I hope you're fine with porridge again..." Sawamura said as he quickly got up, walked over to his tray and bought over a bowl of hot porridge.

"Ummmm, I'm not really hungry..." Miyuki meekly said.

*GRROOOWWWWL* the catcher's stomach betrayed the catcher and contradicted what was said.

"Let me help you up. You must be really hungry...sorry for bringing food so late, I got dirty running around and decided to take a bath first." Sawamura carefully guided Miyuki into a sitting position and then grabbed the bowl, scooped a big spoonful of porridge and cooled it to make sure the temperature was right.

"Open wide..." Sawamura said as he moved the spoon towards Miyuki's mouth.

"Eijun! I'm not a kid any..." before he could finish, the pitcher shoved the spoon into the catcher's mouth.

"Mmmmmmhhh..." Miyuki protested, obviously recollecting the grueling meal he had earlier today, but to his surprise, it was good.

"Hmmm..." Miyuki hummed as he swallowed the porridge.

Seeing as how the catcher was so receptive of the porridge, the pitcher readied another spoonful, which the catcher welcomed with a big open mouth. Before either knew it, the bowl was completely empty.

"Do you want more? I have another bowl over there!" Sawamura was happy to see Miyuki eating so much.

"I'm full, thanks Eijun." Miyuki said as he leaned against the wall.

"You really outdid yourself with the meal." Miyuki complimented the pitcher.

"Huh? Oh...I went out to the convenience store and bought it..." Sawamura sheepishly stated avoiding eye contact. As he walked to the tray with the empty bowl and placed it down, a thought clicked into his mind.

"Wait...you can taste...?" Sawamura asked with some skepticism.

"Yeah..." Miyuki responded.

"WHAT?!...Then...lunch...salty..." Sawamura was speaking in broken words.

"Oh...ummm ...sorry..." Miyuki felt bad for gobbling down dinner, but avoiding the lunch, especially since Sawamura was the one who made it and all.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one who's sorry for it...you know...with the salt and all..." Sawamura's voice dwindled as he wanted to avoid the fact that he butchered making lunch.

"Anyways! You should get some more rest..." Sawamura said as he rushed over the Miyuki's side to help the catcher back into bed.

 _'Hmmmm...Miyuki's drenched in sweat..._ ' the pitcher noticed as he wrapped his arms around the weak catcher's body.

"Miyuki...you're drenched...you should change your clothes..." Sawamura muttered out.

"Eijun...it's fine..." Miyuki replied.

"It's not good to be wearing soaked clothing. I'll get you a new set. Hmmm, while we're at it, maybe you should quickly take a shower." the pitcher said.

Miyuki nodded his head in agreement, which signaled Sawamura to run over and help the catcher out of bed. Of course, Miyuki was far from better. After taking a couple steps, his legs gave in, causing him to fall and pulling Sawamura, who had the catcher's arms wrapped around his shoulders, down as well.

"Are you ok?" the antsy pitcher asked. He quickly helped Miyuki back onto the bed.

"Yeah, are you?" Miyuki replied.

"You know what? I'll get a bucket of water." A light bulb lit up above the pitcher's head as he ran out the door towards the bath.

"W-wait...Eijun..." Miyuki shouted in a quiet voice. He tried to get up, but his body gave out from lack of strength. The catcher sat there on the bed, back against the wall as he waited for the younger teen to return.

A few minutes passed before Sawamura came barging back in through the door with a bucket of warm water.

"I can wash you down!" Sawamura shouted in triumph as he walked to the sitting catcher, moved Miyuki's body away from the wall and pulled off the sweat drenched shirt.

"EI-EIJUN!" Miyuki shouted in surprise. He was blushing red at the abrupt and bold actions of the younger teen.

"What? How else am I going to wipe you down?" a clueless look was reciprocated towards Miyuki.

"B-b-but..." Miyuki was stuttering to find the words to stop the pitcher from going any further.

But nothing, the oblivious pitcher just continued. He sat on the edge of Miyuki's bed with the bucket of water next to him. He dipped a wash cloth into the waters, wringed it semi dry and started to carefully wipe, or more so caress, Miyuki with it. He started with the catcher's hands and slowly moved up the slightly defined arms, carefully wiping the catcher clean as he traced the outlines of the muscles with the cloth. Eventually, he made his way to Miyuki's nicely toned chest where he moved the cloth carefully around the distinct muscles.

"Mmmmmhhh." Miyuki moaned as the cloth grazed his body.

"Are you ok Miyuki?" Sawamura asked as he snapped out of his concentration. He was so focused on wiping Miyuki that he didn't even realise what he was touching and how nicely the figure in front of him was shaped.

"Ummmm, I'm ok...thanks Eijun..." Miyuki replied while blushing from the fact that he was enjoying the moment very much.

Sawamura then continued, this time starting at the abs.

 _'Whoa...Miyuki's abs are pretty hard...'_ he subconsciously thought as he moved the cloth around the outlines of the muscles. The pitcher was captivated into a trance, wiping certain spots multiple times. He could see the muscles flex with every breath the catcher took.

"Eijun? You ok?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh? Yeah!" the pitcher responded while nodding his head, snapping himself out of his stupor.

"Can you lean forward? I'll clean your back too." Sawamura said as he finished the catcher's front.

Miyuki tried pushing himself off the wall, but to no avail. Of course, Sawamura realised his request was impossible, so he leaned towards Miyuki, wrapped his right arm around the catcher and pulled the older teen away from the wall.

Miyuki also leaned into Sawamura placing his weight on the pitcher's body, while he rested his head on the crook of the pitcher's neck.

 _'He's so warm...'_ Miyuki thought as he took a deep breath. He buried his nose into the pitcher's neck and continued to inhale.

 _'He smells so good too...'_ Miyuki was intoxicated by the pitcher. Luckily for him, his body was too weak to even produce an erection, which he was very grateful for.

Sawamura started to rub Miyuki's back with the cloth. He put his chin on the catcher's shoulders so that he could get some vision of the catcher's back.

 _'Mmmmhh...Miyuki smells nice..."_ Sawamura's mind wandered off as he too was intoxicated by Miyuki's scent. He could feel Miyuki's warm body against his, as well as the catcher's breath caressing against his neck, which enveloped his bare skin and ticked every inch in its wake.

Sawamura was lost in the sensation and eventually just circled the cloth around Miyuki's clean back.

The catcher, of course, didn't mind and rather enjoyed the feeling. The comforting feeling that Sawamura gave him started to cause an onset of sleepiness to befall upon him.

 _'This feels like...the locker room...'_ The pitcher reminisced the time he fell onto Miyuki's naked body. Sawamura then become aware of his position, which snapped him out of his drunken state.

"I'm done..." he muttered quietly as he moved Miyuki away from his body. The pitcher could see that the catcher was falling asleep. He quickly grabbed a clean shirt that he had set aside and pulled it over Miyuki's head and onto his body.

"Let's get you back in bed." Sawamura quietly said in a soothing voice.

"Mmmmm..." Miyuki mumbled in agreement.

Sawamura slowly lowered the catcher's body and positioned his head on top of the pillow. The pitcher was about to pull the blanket over the catcher until he realised that the shorts the older teen wore were still drenched in sweat.

"Oh I forgot your shorts...let me change it and wipe you down there..." Sawamura said as he went to pull the shorts off.

"Eijun..." Miyuki whispered as his right hand quickly grabbed Sawamura's.

The catcher gave a tired disapproving look, for obvious reasons, to the pitcher.

Sawamura then realised what he was about to do and blushed a deep red.

"S-s-sorry! Ummm..." the pitcher looked around, grabbed a towel and threw it over Miyuki's bottom half.

"I'll just change your shorts and boxers instead of w-wa-washing you down there." Sawamura said as he reached his hands underneath and quickly pulled off the catcher's shorts and boxers.

 _'Eijun...'_ Miyuki was too tired to stop the younger teen.

Sawamura threw the sweaty clothing aside, grabbed hold of the towel that was covering Miyuki, and quickly ran it over the bottom half to dry Miyuki up, of course all the while making sure it didn't uncover certain objects.

Miyuki was beyond embarrassed as he could feel Sawamura repeatedly rub his little friend, yet deep down, he didn't want the pitcher to stop.

Alas, the pitcher eventually stopped, grabbed a clean pair of boxers and shorts and threaded them through the catcher's legs and to their final resting spot.

"DONE!" Sawamura noted as he grabbed the towel off the bottom half. He had a big grin on his face, marking his accomplishment.

"Thanks Eijun." Miyuki whispered amongst tired eyes.

"No problem!" Sawamura said as he placed the dirty clothes aside.

As Sawamura cleaned up everything, a whisper was heard coming from the sick teen.

"I love you Eijun..." the catcher whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Sawamura turned around to see a sleeping catcher. Miyuki's face was so serene, as if he wasn't sick at all. His chest was lightly moving up and down like the calm night's waters.

 _'K-k-kawaiii...'_ the thought crossed the pitcher's mind as he was entranced at the figure sprawled in front of him.

Sawamura walked up to the catcher's bedside, knelt down and pulled the comforter so that it was tucked right up to the older teen's neck. "I love you too...Kazuya..." the pitcher started to whisper as he looked at the sleeping teen's face.

Slowly, as if captured into an entrancement by the peaceful sleeping face, Sawamura leaned in and placed a kiss on Miyuki's forehead. Realising what he had done, he blushed furiously as he quickly ran to turn off the lights. The pitcher then took a seat on the floor next to the catcher's bed, leaning his back against the wall.

 _'Good thing Kazuya's asleep...'_ Sawamura thought as he became flustered from the embarrassment of kissing the older teen.

 _'Kazuya...that doesn't sound bad...'_ his thoughts immediately changed as he realised what he was calling Miyuki.

"Thanks Eijun..." a whisper came from Miyuki.

 _'What?!'_ the panicking pitcher thought as his heart sank. He stayed still to scout whether the catcher was really awake. Had he been caught? Seconds passed, but all he could hear was the rhythmic breathing of the catcher, in which he gave a sigh of relief.

"...although...I would prefer a kiss to the mouth..." Miyuki whispered again.

Stunned, the pitcher immediately dug his head between his knees out of embarrassment and hoped that everything was just a dream.

* * *

 **A/N** : Many thanks for the review/follows/favourites/reading!

Next chapter will be out in a week or two...or three...


	7. Chapter 7 - Why

**A/N:** Stuff has been made up here (e.g. Miyuki's family) and I'm no doctor, so work with me here (i.e. whatever medical stuff I typed, don't think too technical on it) lol :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Why...**

It had been a few weeks after winter break. Sawamura and Miyuki's relationship had changed for the better. Obviously, they didn't portray their relationship publically. Only Kuramochi knew their secret, and they wanted to keep it that way. Well, if they had it their way, Kuramochi wouldn't need to know either.

Miyuki was walking along the street market. A group of them decided to go to a baseball store to grab some new equipment, or just window shop. The catcher decided to break away from the group and go searching for a little something for his boyfriend.

"Hmmm...what can I get him..." Miyuki pondered out loud as he stared into a nearly empty wallet. He sighed as he continued his search, walking along the busy street market. And there it was, his eyes fell upon the perfect gift. It was a keychain pair of characters from a baseball anime. A catcher and pitcher pair, chained together by a metal loop. The catcher was squatting with his gloves held outwards, while the pitcher was halfway in motion of throwing the ball.

 _'This is perfect...it looks just like us too!'_ the catcher snickered to himself as he admired his find.

Miyuki quickly paid for the items and made his way back to the group, before anyone knew he was gone, but luck wouldn't let his journey go so smoothly.

"Arrgh..." Miyuki grunted has he grasped his abdomen. A surge of pain ran through is body. He stumbled a few feet backwards before his back met the cold masonry wall. He found himself at the entrance to an alleyway, where he slid down the wall and crouched with both arms wrapped around his waist. He was biting his bottom lips in attempt to suppress the pain he felt. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his face as shivers ran across his body. He felt as if a dagger had been plunged into his abdomen and then twisted. His breath became laboured as the pain overtook all strength within him.

And then it was gone. As fast as it came, it went away as quickly, but to the catcher, it felt as if tens of minutes had passed.

 _'What was that...'_ the heavily breathing teen pondered as he recollected himself and started to make his way back to his friends. He felt light headed. He slowly stumbled down the street, finally arriving back at the baseball shop. He recollected himself as he made his way through the entrance into the shop where he rejoined his friends.

A few days had passed since their baseball store excursion. Miyuki had given the keychain with a catcher figure to Sawamura, who babied it as if it were the first gift he had ever received. In part, that was the case, as it was the first gift Sawamura had gotten from Miyuki.

 **\- Flashback -**

"Eijunnn..." Miyuki whispered as he wrapped his arms around the sitting teen.

It was night and the two were back in their dorm rooms.

"Today's game was great! If I keep this up, we'll be on our way to the Koshien!" Sawamura shouted in enthusiasm as he held his left fist out in front of him.

"Oi oi...so you're the only one who's worth praise?" Miyuki said teasingly, which caused the pitcher to turn his head towards the catcher.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." but before the younger teen could finish, Miyuki planted a kiss, causing the new few words to come out muffled.

"I'm joking..." Miyuki said as he abruptly pulled away, causing a whimper to come from the pitcher as he leaned into air in attempt to capture the catcher's lips again. Instead, Sawamura's lips met something hard. The pitcher opened his eyes to see himself kissing a small figure.

"Whhaaa..." Sawamura exclaimed in confusion.

"I got this for you." Miyuki smiled as he held up the catcher figured keychain next to his face.

"K-k-kawaiiii..." Sawamura said as his eyes glittered up. He quickly grabbed the keychain from the catcher and looked at it closely.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU!" the younger teen shouted in surprise as he held the keychain next to Miyuki.

"And this looks like you!" Miyuki showed the pitcher figured keychain as he held it up.

"Whaaaa, you got both of us!" the pitcher's eyes drew close to the keychain Miyuki held.

"Well...I'm keeping this one." Miyuki told the pitcher as his hand clasped around the keychain.

"I like the catcher keychain better." Sawamura stuck his tongue out at his battery counterpart as he continued to admire what he deemed the mini-Miyuki.

"Keychain-chan..." Sawamura started to talk to the keychain.

"You look like..." the pitcher's gaze went back and forth between the keychain and Miyuki.

"You look like a Kazu-chan!" Sawamura said with triumph as he pressed the keychain against his cheeks.

"Eeeeehhh?" Miyuki said as he heard the nickname the pitcher had given to the inanimate object.

"What about me?" the catcher immediately asked.

"What about you? You're Kazuya..." Sawamura said in obliviousness to the meaning of the catcher's question.

"Oh yeah...then I'm gonna name this little guy here...Ei-chan." Miyuki said as he gave the pitcher figured keychain a kiss. Sawamura watched with a gaping mouth as his jealousy grew.

"That's not fair!" Sawamura said in protest.

"What do you mean?"

"The name!"

Miyuki feigned ignoring Sawamura and started talking to the keychain.

"Ei-chan...you're the best, you don't talk back and you don't get jealous, unlike another pitcher we know..." Miyuki then looked at Sawamura.

"...right? EI-JUN?..." the catcher finished with a smile on his face.

"Hmph...lets go to sleep Kazu-chan..." the pitcher got up, marched over to his bed and pulled the sheet over his head.

"Oi Eijun...I was joking..." the catcher quickly ran over to the pitcher.

"Thanks...Kazuya..." a whisper came from beneath the comforter as Miyuki approached the pitcher's bed. This made Miyuki feel all happy inside.

The catcher then quickly turned off the lights, lifted the pitcher's comforter and slipped in, where he wrapped his arms around the pitcher's waist.

"Whhhhhaaaaa" the pitcher shouted, but succumbed instantly into the warm embrace.

"You're welcome..."

 **\- End of flashback -**

*Riiiinnng* the bell marked the end of classes for the day. Miyuki and Kuramochi packed up their books and headed towards the club together. As they made their way down one of the lesser used stairwell, Miyuki suddenly got hit by another surge of pain.

"Arrrrrhhhh..." the catcher moaned as he grabbed his abdomen and seizing up in pain, causing him to lean forward, losing balance on the flight of stairs.

"HEY!" Kuramochi shouted as he quickly reached over to stop the catcher from tumbling down the stairs.

"What's wrong Miyuki?!" the shortstop asked in concern.

Miyuki sat on the step wincing in pain as he started shivering with sweat rolling down his face.

"Miyuki hold on, let me get help." Kuramochi said as he started to get up.

"Wait..." Miyuki whispered as his hand grabbed Kuramochi's arm.

Not a moment later, the pain subsided.

"What do you mean wait?!"

"I'm ok now..." the catcher said as his laboured breathing returned to normal.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I think it was just a cramp..." Miyuki said in attempt to wipe the worry off his friend's face.

Skeptical, but waiving it off as a one off thing, the shortstop helped the catcher up as they resumed their trek to the club grounds for a full evening of baseball practise.

The weekend approached fast. The frequency of the abdominal pain also grew for Miyuki.

It was early in the morning, the catcher woke up before dawn and snuck out of the dorms. He threw on a shirt, jeans and when to prep himself before leaving the school grounds. Catching the train, he made his way to the closest hospital.

The teen walked, registered and sat in the waiting room. Time ticked as patients walked in and out of the examination room. He had sat for a few hours in silence. Luckily for him, he had told everyone that he had family matters to take care of today, so his absence was not regarded out of norm.

"Miyuki-kun." a nurse called out as she waved at the teen to go into the room. By the time he was called, it was a bit past noon. The catcher hadn't eaten at all, nor did he have the appetite to do so.

Once in the semi-tiny room, the teen sat down on a chair in front of the doctor.

"Miyuki-kun, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I'm ok now, but sometimes I get a stabbing pain around my abdomen."

"Can you please lie down here?"

Miyuki climbed onto the examination table and laid there. The doctor pulled up his shirt and started to press the catcher's abdomen.

"How often does the pain come? When did it start?"

"I first felt it about a week ago, I would get it ever other day, but now it's being more frequent. Maybe once a day..."

"Feel any discomfort?" The doctor asked as he continued to press the abdomen lightly.

"Nope."

"I'm going to apply more pressure ok?"

"Ok..."

The doctor then started pressing deeper around the abdomen.

"Ouch." the catcher whispered.

The doctor started to press the area under the catcher's ribs after getting a response from the teen. After a couple minutes, the doctor stopped, pulled the teen's shirt back down and sat on the chair writing something into a pad of paper.

Miyuki got up and sat on the examination table.

"What's wrong doctor? It's nothing right?"

The doctor looked at the catcher with a serious face.

"I felt a lump around where your liver would be..."

"A...lump..." Miyuki whispered as his heart started to beat faster from anxiety.

"I can't be sure, but we're going to have to do some more tests. The nurse will take you for further examination." The doctor finished scribbling something onto the paper and handed it to the nurse.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be ok." the doctor gave a smile as he placed his hand on Miyuki's shoulder and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze.

The rest of the day went by as Miyuki went around the hospital for blood tests, scans and other examinations done by various doctors, all of which were very nice.

"Ok Miyuki-kun, it'll take a couple days to examine the results, but we'll contact you once we have it. Please come back immediately if the frequency of the abdomen pain increases or if you have any other symptoms."

The catcher thanked the doctor and left. He immediately went back to the school dorms.

He was restless, his heart was jumpy, his stomach was churning and he felt unease throughout his body.

 _'Kazuya...it's nothing...calm down...'_

For the rest of the day and the following day, the catcher's mind was going in and out of reality, thinking of what could potentially be wrong. Every time he did so, he would look at the pitcher with longing eyes.

Sawamura of course detected a gloomy atmosphere around the catcher and he tried doing everything he could to comfort the catcher, but to no avail.

 _'I guess he's really anxious about making it to Koshein...I guess it can't be helped, he does have the whole team on his shoulders...'_ a dismayed pitcher thought as he stared back at the catcher in silence.

Finally, the day that the report was to come out dawned. It was Monday morning and everyone was in class, everyone but Miyuki. He had requested a day off school in anticipation that he would get a phone call from the hospital today, and so he did.

*Ring ring*

"Morning." Miyuki greeted the caller.

"Is this Miyuki-kun?" a female voice from the other end spoke.

"Yes it is."

"We have your report ready, can you please come in as soon as you can?" the female speaker said. Miyuki couldn't read the tone, it was neutral. He was hoping he could get a grasp of his situation and prepare himself for what was to come.

"Ummm, do you know what the report says?"

"I'm sorry, it's confidential, we need you to be here."

"Ok...I'll be there shortly." With that, Miyuki hung up and ran towards the hospital as fast as he could.

His journey took about half an hour. He quickly made his way in, registered at the front desk and sat in the waiting room. He was anxious, he felt like throwing up. He didn't know what to expect.

"Miyuki-kun, please come in."

Miyuki solemnly walked into the semi-tiny examination room where the doctor sat with a file in his hand.

"Miyuki-kun, how are you feeling?"

Miyuki just nodded his head up and down in response.

"Ummmm..." the doctor started, but was interrupted by Miyuki.

"Ummmm, doctor...is there something wrong?"

"Miyuki-kun, where's your family?"

"They couldn't make it with me today..." Miyuki lied, he hadn't told his family or friends anything yet.

"Maybe we should wait till your family comes..." the doctor tried to reason.

"It's ok...they're very busy, you can tell me." Miyuki stated.

"You should have someone here with you." the doctor tried to reason again.

"Is there something wrong with my report?...am I going to need surgery or something like that?" Miyuki looked at the doctor in the eyes. He could catch onto the subtle hints the doctor was giving.

"Miyuki-kun..." the doctor started in a grave voice.

"The lump I felt the other day was a tumour..." the doctor said.

"A...tumour...like cancer?..." Miyuki mumbled the words in shock.

"We don't know if its cancerous...we'd have to do a biopsy to find out, but..." the doctor responded.

"So I would need a surgery to remove it?" Miyuki's facade showed concern as it meant that this was potentially it for his final year of baseball in high school.

"In normal cases...yes..." the doctor said.

"Normal cases? What do you mean?" Miyuki's voice was filled with concern.

"Your liver is failing..." the doctor somberly said.

"I can take medicine for that right? And I would need to have a surgery to remove the tumour?" Miyuki was worried as his concerns subconsciously came out.

"No, it's too late for medicine. Your best hope would be a liver transplant, but the waiting list is long..."

"But I can wait right?"

The doctor shook his head, which caused Miyuki's heart to sink. Time suddenly ticked slow for the catcher. He could hear the second hand moving *tick...tock...tick...tock...* His breathing slowed down as the feeling of suddenly wanting to vomit pushed against the back of his throat.

"What...what do you mean no? How...how long...do I have?" the catcher stuttered in whispers.

"People can't survive without a liver. At the rate your liver is going at, you'd only have a few weeks."

Miyuki felt the nail hit his coffin, the last nail was done. The small room suddenly became smaller as he felt confined in almost a coffin like area. He sat there looking into nothingness trying to digest what he had heard.

"Miyuki-kun...we can do the transplant if you parents donate a part of their liver to you. You'll be ok, so bring your parents in immediately."

Miyuki sat there, he shook his head slowly indicating that it was not an option. The catcher was frozen in his seat, things that he would have never remembered rushed through his head.

"What do you mean no?" the doctor asked as he was getting worried as well.

The catcher lifted his head so that he could look the doctor in the eyes. The doctor could see the lifeless eyes of the catcher, as if all hope was lost.

"My mother's no longer here and my father's away from Japan...I don't have a way to contact him...he's been gone for a few months already...and besides, I don't think he cares..."

The doctor and nurse looked at each other with deep concern.

"Miyuki-kun...you have relatives? Friends?" the doctor started as he tried to search for a resolution to Miyuki's issue.

"Thank you doctor..." Miyuki got up and bowed.

"Wait! You need to get admitted into the hospital as soon as possible. If there's a donor available, you need to be here and ready."

"Let me wrap up some stuff at school first, I'll be back in a couple days." Miyuki said as he nodded his head.

"Ok. Please take care. Everything's going to be ok. Please try to contact your family or relatives." both the doctor and nurse encouraged and urged the catcher.

"Oh...ok, thanks..." Miyuki bowed as he exited the examination room.

"Please get someone to track his father down...he might not be able to get a donor for the transplant..." The doctor said after the catcher left the room. The nurse nodded and quickly left the room. They knew if they couldn't find Miyuki's father, there would be a very slim chance for a transplant to happen.

Miyuki had be outside the examination room door and had heard the doctor and nurse talking. His heart sank, hope vanished from his eyes and for a moment, time seemed to have been frozen for him. Miyuki snapped out of his daze as he heard the door being opened and he quickly ran off out of the hospital.

After leaving the hospital, the catcher walked aimlessly around town in attempt to clear his mind. Miyuki wandered around for a couple hours until dusk hit. He then stumbled upon an empty park where he took a seat on the swing. Moving back and forth slightly, as if his lifeless body was being pushed by the wind, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pitcher figured keychain.

"Ei..." he paused as he looked at the figure.

"...jun..." he whispered as tears rolled out his eyes. The catcher clasped his hands on to his face and started crying. He couldn't hold it in any more, reality was hitting him, and hard. He felt alone under the night sky. He was scared, not for death, but out of what he could potentially miss. For the first time in his life, the catcher had found someone he wanted to be with, someone whom he loved, and all of that might just end in a blink of an eye.

"I-I-I'm sorry...Ei...jun..."

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks everyone for reading! Next chapter would be out maybe in 1-3 weeks.


	8. Chapter 8 - It's over

**Chapter 8 - It's Over**

"COACH, I'M SORRY!" Miyuki bowed in the coach's office as he apologised.

"Miyuki-kun, you don't need to apologise. I'm sorry for what you have to go through. Please take care and make a recovery." the coach solemnly said as he placed a hand on the catcher's shoulders with a reassuring grip.

"You have everyone here in the baseball team that would support you." the coach continued.

"Ummm, can you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want them to be effected, especially since the team's doing so well..." Miyuki requested. He had spent the last half hour talking to the coach about his resignation from the baseball team. It had only been a few days since the doctor told him the news, but the pains were getting worst.

The coach was surprised by the request, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's tell the team that you're at least resigning..." the coach said as he walked the catcher out of the office and called everyone to gather around for an announcement.

"Everyone, it's to my regret to say that Miyuki-kun will be leaving the baseball team. He has some personal issues that he has to take care of, and will no longer be able to join us. Please give him your support and wish him the best." the coach sternly shouted before looking at the catcher.

Miyuki felt nervous, his heart was beating fast, it felt as if he had let everyone down, as if he had abandoned all his friends. It was silent with all eyes on him in anticipation on what he would say.

"I...I'm sorry everyone!" Miyuki shouted as he bowed down to everyone. That was enough to tell everyone of his intent on leaving the baseball team, which caused murmurs to erupt amongst the quiet crowd. As Miyuki raised his head back up, one face caught his attention.

 _'Eijun...'_ Miyuki stared at the shocked, confused and worried pitcher.

 _'I'm sorry Eijun...'_ the catcher could feel tears building up, but he held them back. He couldn't breakdown in front of all his friends.

"What do you mean you quit?!" Kuramochi yelled out as he walked up to the silent catcher. The shortstop placed both hands on the catcher's shoulders in attempt to shake the answer out of his friend.

"I'm sorry...I have person matters I need to take care of. Please win the Koshien everyone. I'll be supporting you all!" Miyuki said loudly under Kuramochi's grasp.

"Kuramochi...please look after everyone...especially Eijun..." Miyuki whispered to his third year friend in a diminishing voice.

The catcher bowed again, then bid his farewell to a still shocked and flabbergasted group of baseball players before quickly walking off towards the dorm room.

"Everyone, back to practise." the coach shouted shortly after.

As everyone dispersed, one single player stood still at his spot staring off into space.

"Sawamura..." Kuramochi went up to the younger teen only to see a scared boy.

 _'What...Sawamura didn't know either?'_ the shortstop thought as he placed a hand on the pitcher's shoulders.

"Kuramochi-senpai." Sawamura jumped as he felt the hand on his shoulders.

"Go after him..." Kuramochi stated while looking at the direction of the dorms.

Sawamura nodded and ran off towards his and Miyuki's room.

By the time the pitcher got there, Miyuki was walking out with his bags.

"Kazuya! Y-y-you're leaving?!" the pitcher was surprised and it was evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry Eijun, I'll be leaving now. You should forget about me." Miyuki said with a mixture of sadness and uncertainty. He then proceeded to just walk past Sawamura without another word.

Sawamura stood there stunned at the catcher's behaviour and lack of emotions. He quickly turned around, reached and grabbed Miyuki's arm to pull the catcher such that they were facing each other again.

"Why?! Did I do something wrong? What happened?" Sawamura burst out loud.

Miyuki was deep in contemplation the whole day on what to do with his relationship with the pitcher. He was very confused and couldn't come up with an answer.

 _'End it with him Miyuki...you're going to die! Cut the relationship off...don't drag him on...'_ Miyuki thought as he stared into eyes that seemed to be ready to pour its emotions out at any instant.

"Eijun...I...it's over, we're done. Please leave me alone. We shouldn't see each other anymore. I'm sorry for everything, but it's over." Miyuki's free hand grabbed Sawamura's hand and slowly pulled it away from his arm before releasing it.

Sawamura's arm just fell limply to his side as if all life had disappeared from it. The pitcher stood alone staring at the catcher walking away. Tears started to roll down his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and he couldn't move. All he could do was just stand there and watch the person he loved walk away.

* * *

 **\- The next morning -**

"Shit, I hope Sawamura's ok..." Kuramochi mumbled as he made his way to class. The pitcher had disappeared yesterday after Miyuki's announcement. The shortstop and a few others tried to look for him, but couldn't find Sawamura anywhere.

Suddenly, he caught sight of the catcher walking into the classroom.

"Miyuki!" Kuramochi shouted as he ran over to his friend.

"What's up Kuramochi?" the catcher replied as if nothing had happened.

"You and Sawamura ok? I didn't see either of you after your..." the shortstop paused momentarily.

"...announcement. Also, why are you quitting? Is everything ok? That's not like you..." Kuramochi quickly moved onto the next thought in his mind.

"Like I said, I have personal stuff to take care of...I'm just back here today to wrap things up. I'll be leaving after that..." the catcher said in a normal voice, but deep down, it was hard for him to stomach those words. He didn't want to put any burdens onto the team about his sickness, especially Sawamura. He knew he was as good as dead if there was no donor in the next few weeks and he couldn't phantom how the pitcher would react when he was on his death bed. He had to cut off all ties.

 _'He's hiding something...'_ The shortstop knew something was up, but didn't pry into it.

"IF you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you..." it was unlike the shortstop to be this sentimental.

"Thanks." The catcher found it weird, but waved it off since he was in no position to talk either.

Half the day passed by with a blink of the eye. It was nearing the beginning of the second half of the day.

Miyuki and Kuramochi sat in the classroom eating silently. Usually they had a lot to talk about, but today was awkward. Miyuki didn't want to talk and Kuramochi didn't want to pry into anything.

*BAM*

The classroom door slid open with force, catching the attention of the few people in the room.

Miyuki looked towards the door, to see a red eyed, distraught, panting pitcher.

"Ei...jun..." Miyuki softly spoke.

Sawamura marched up to the catcher and stood looming over the older teen. The pitcher had caught wind of the catcher returning today. It was Kuramochi who had told the pitcher prior to lunch.

"Kazuya..." the pitcher started as he took a glimpse at Kuramochi.

*RIIINNGG* the bell suddenly sounded indicating the beginning of classes and end of lunch. Sawamura looked towards the door and saw students coming in, so he made haste.

"Kazuya, can we talk after school? I'll meet you here after cleaning duties...please..." the pitcher's voice diminished as he spoke.

Miyuki slowly nodded his head and upon seeing acknowledgement, Sawamura quickly left the classroom.

"What the hell did you do to him...he looks like he hadn't slept the whole night..." Kuramochi asked in concern, but all was left to deaf ears as the catcher mind wandered after Sawamura's wake.

 _'Eijun...please let it go...dammit Kazuya, end it with him today, it's better if he gets hurt from this than from what's going to happen later...'_ the catcher's mind started to give reason for his to be actions.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Miyuki could hear the second hand ticking as his world was drowned out by his anxiousness on how to deal with the pitcher. He was dreading the talk that was to come. All he wanted was to be with the pitcher. To be there with him to win the Koshien. To wrap his arms around the frail pitcher and whisper sweet nothings into the teens ears all night long. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the one and only one he loved. But that was now impossible. Before he knew it, tears started rolling down his eyes, his heart started to ache and his breathing becoming laboured. Luckily, he was at the back of the room and everyone was too engrossed in the lesson to have noticed.

Alas, the hour came. Everyone in the classroom was gone. The sun was setting and Miyuki leaned against a desk in front of the window waiting for the younger teen. He recollected his composure with eyes wiped out of any emotions.

Before he knew it, Sawamura ran into the room and stopped just a few feet in front of Miyuki. The catcher's figure was intimidating. Although Sawamura couldn't see the catcher's eyes clearly, he could feel the glare it emitted. He was scared and nervous.

* * *

 **\- Short excerpt from Ch1 -**

"Miyuki..." Sawamura shyly said in the empty room while basking in the flood of the evening sun. He was staring at the figure shrouded by the sun's ray in front of him. The older teen's face and entirety was shadowed in darkness as he stood in front of the windows, only the occasional shine came from the glasses worn by the figure.

"What did you want to talk about?" the other teen asked in curiosity as he pushed the glasses upward to readjust them while staring at the younger teen in anticipation.

The conversation went on. The atmosphere in the room became stale as if time had stopped, while everywhere else continued normally. The sound of a baseball being hit outside echoed through the air, while birds continued chirping on a nearby tree. Everywhere seem serene, except for the events unfolding in the room. Suddenly a loud shout was heard from the room, scaring off the birds as they panicked and flew off into the distance.

"Ha...*sniff*...aaah...*sniff*...I'm pathetic..." the pitcher said in between chokes of sobs.

"Y-you're...right...who would...*sniff*...want a...dumbass...like me..." the crushing words of realisation came out of Sawamura's mouths as his breathing heightened and whimpers got louder. Sawamura clasped his left hand over his mouth in attempt to stifle the cries.

Miyuki was left speechless, he didn't know what to do but watch. It had pained him to see what he had done to the pitcher. A once cheerful happy pitcher reduced into a crumbling heartbroken teen.

"...I shouldn't..." a sob escaped the pitcher's lips.

"I shouldn't...have been born..." the pitcher mumbled as another loud sob broke out followed by multiple sniffs and deep panting. He quickly got up scurried towards the door.

"I won't bother you anymore...Ka..." Sawamura stopped mid sentence, not finishing the catcher's name.

"...senpai..." Sawamura whispered as he exited from the classroom.

The catcher was left alone in the silence of the setting evening sun. The scene was almost serene, except for the lingering atmosphere of a young teen's torn heart, potentially crushed into an irreparable state.

"DAMMIT!" Miyuki shouted before hitting the desk with his fist multiple times. Not long after that, the catcher fell onto his knees with his left arm wrapped around his abdomen, while his right hand clasped over his chest.

"Dammit...Eijun..." Miyuki cursed at himself as he knelt on the floor wincing in pain.

* * *

 **\- End of excerpt -**

The damage was done, the message was delivered. Miyuki's soul was ripping apart as he cursed his actions.

 _'It had to be done...'_ the catcher slowly got up and started walking towards the door. His head was looking down as he stumbled from desk to desk. As he walked out, a sparkle on the ground caught his attention. He walked over to the object on the ground, it was located exactly where Sawamura had fallen.

Miyuki reached for the figure and clasped it in his hands. It was the catcher figured keychain that he had given Sawamura.

 _'Eijun...'_ Miyuki looked at the keychain as he reminisced every moment he had with the pitcher and as he did, tears broke out as he fell onto his knees.

 _'What have I done...why..._ ' he started weeping as his hand clasped into a fist around the keychain. He pressed his fist against his mouth in attempt to stifle his cries.

 _'Eijun... I'm sorry for being weak...I'm sorry for hurting you...I'm sorry...'_ the catcher started to tremble in heartache. His breathing became irregular as his chest heaved up and down in big motions.

"I love you Eijun...I...I love you..." Miyuki whispered. The words haunted him, it was like a taunt, something he desired which he could never have and that caused his blood to surge with anger.

"ARRRGHH" the catcher shouted before whipping the keychain against the wall, causing it to break in half.

He slowly got up and stumbled brokenly out of the room, out of the school premises, and slowly down the street. His composure was gone, he had lost everything. _'Good bye...Eijun...'_

* * *

 **\- Back to Sawamura -**

 _'It hurts...why...WHY...'_ Sawamura found himself on the roof top. He was questioning the events that unfolded as he collasped onto the floor. One hand was pressed against his heart, while the other was clasped over his mouth in attempt to stop his cries from emanating in the quiet evening skies. His vision was blurred from the tears that cascaded out. He was a wreck.

*BUZZZ* suddenly his phone started buzzing. In hopes that it was the catcher messaging him, he quickly reached for his pocket and pulled it out. Flipping it opened, his heart sank after seeing that it wasn't from Miyuki. As he placed his phone into his pocket, he realised that something was missing.

 _'Kazuya's keychain...'_ the pitcher panicked as he started digging into his pockets, but couldn't find it anywhere.

In a frantic motion, he got up and started to retrace his steps, while searching for the keychain at every corner. Eventually, he found himself back in the classroom. He walked in to see it empty. His heart started beating faster in remembrance of what happened not too long ago. The pitcher wanted to get out, so he quickly ran in and looked around.

 _'There it is..._ ' the pitcher saw it laying on the ground at the location where he fell. He crouched down and upon seeing it up close, he saw two pieces.

His heart sank, it was broken. The head and the body had snapped apart. With shaking hands, he slowly reached and grabbed the two pieces.

"Kazuya..." the pitcher whispered as he clasped both hands together with the pieces within and pressed it against his chest. Tears erupted again as his heart shattered like the broken keychain. It was the first and only gift Miyuki had given him, and it broke. The only memento that was given to him by the catcher had broken. The pitcher rolled up into a ball with the keychain clasped right against his chest, as if in an attempt to protect it from breaking any further while quiet cries filled the desolate room.

 _'I'm sorry for being useless, I couldn't even keep your gift safe...It's all gone...I'm sorry...I'M SORRY...Kazuya...'_ the pitcher continued crying alone as the skies got darker and darker.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out in 1-3 weeks.


	9. Chapter 9 - Loneliness

**A/N** : Sorry for the looong delay...didn't how to bridge past chapters with the next event.

 **Recap** : Miyuki announced his resignation from the baseball team. The following day, he lays it out to Sawamura, leaving a hurt pitcher to wallow in misery.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Loneliness...**

It had been a few days. The baseball club continued their practise, trying to fill the void left behind by Miyuki. They had a goal and they needed to achieve it, but it was difficult. Everything was disorganised, but worst of all, everyone's morale was effected.

Seidou had a practice game, even though the weather hadn't completely warmed up yet, that they gladly accepted to see how they would fair without their former catcher. Everyone was nervous. Miyuki had brought them so far and they didn't want to put all that effort into vain.

Sawamura was the starting pitcher. Ono was the catcher. Their opponent, Inashiro.

The game was well into the second inning. Both teams had no runners so far and it was Seidou in defense. Sawamura ran unenthusiastically up to the mound, his expression not changing, his actions not flamboyant. He was just serious.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Narumiya complained to Harada. He was expecting a heated emotional pitcher's battle with the what use to be blabbermouth, but all he got was a lifeless, albeit pitching better than before, pitcher.

"Leave it alone... Miyuki resigned just recently." Harada sternly said.

"Fine...but I'm gonna hit a home run now...I'll get some reaction out of him, whether he wants to or not." Narumiya finished as he grabbed a bat and walked out of the dugout. The older left handed pitcher stretched before he was called up to bat.

"Looks like your pitcher's lost all life in him. Time for me to hit a home run." Narumiya whispered to Ono as he walked up to the batter's box, positioned himself and readied his bat for the home run he promised.

"His pitches are better than ever. You better focus on him rather than talking to me." Ono mumbled back. Narumiya had hit the bulls eye, but Ono wouldn't outright fall into the sly pitcher's play.

The Inashiro pitcher then turned his attention to the Seidou pitcher. His eyes were staring Sawamura down, analysing every muscle twitch and expression that extruded from the younger pitcher. But there was none.

 _'What the hell...where's his usual fighting spirit? I guess I'll knock him out of his stupor.'_ the now batter thought as he saw Sawamura throwing the pitch. Narumiya hated the stoic look on Sawamura's face. Of course, he was accustomed to the loud mouth pitcher that Miyuki had fallen head over heels onto. He didn't like the fact that Miyuki had chosen this, Sawamura's current state, over his, Narumiya's, more lively plays.

Out on the centre of the field, Sawamura was staring down at Narumiya. _'What's with the cocky look...are you looking down on us cause Miyuki's not here?...'_ Sawamura had a lot to prove, he was serious and baseball was no longer a fun game to him. The fun in baseball died the minute Miyuki broke his ties with those hateful words. But deep within the recess of his mind, he clung onto the thin dangling thread that suspended him from falling into the depths of darkness. It was a thread of the almost non-existent hope that if he could catch up to Miyuki, that everything would be fixed and he could happily play with Miyuki once again.

Narumiya could feel the pressure that the younger southpaw emitted. Sawamura winded up, swung his arm and released the ball. It initially headed straight down the middle and as Narumiya started to swing the bat, the ball's trajectory made its way towards the inner upper corner. Suffice to say, Narumiya quickly moved back as fear of getting hit swept across him.

"Strike one"

 _'Hmph, so it was in...let's see where the next one goes...'_ the blonde hair teen hit the bat against his shoes, knocking out the dirt that was stuck onto the soles. He repositioned and readied himself for the next pitch.

Again, Sawamura threw the ball and it flew straight towards the outer lower corner. It was perfect, right on the edge. _'...better, faster, sharper...'_ that was the only thought running through Sawamura's mind as he threw the balls.

"Strike two" the umpire shouted.

Ono threw the ball back to Sawamura, who caught it as if nothing had happened. Narumiya stared at the stoic younger pitcher with distaste in his mouth. He hated Sawamura's serious attitude, which made him want to break the younger pitcher even more.

 _'Trying to act all cool? Think you're the best don't you? Whatever, I'll force a reaction out of you...'_ The blonde pitcher gripped his bat tightly and watched each and every muscle on Sawamura move.

*SWOOOSH* Narumiya swung his bat with eyes sharply following the ball's trajectory.

*PING*

 _'Keh...'_ Narumiya thought as he knew he messed up. It wasn't going to be a home run and all he could do now was run as fast as he could hoping that no one would catch the ball.

The ball ricochet off the bat and headed directly towards Sawamura, fast.

"Sawamura!" Ono shouted as he took off his mask, in hopes the pitcher can catch the ball and end the inning. He didn't want the pitcher to lose his momentum, especially while everyone was still trying to recover from Miyuki's resignation.

Sawamura raised his mitt towards his head in hopes that the high speed ball would meet his mitt, but at the same instant, a bright reflection hit his eyes as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, causing him to flinch.

*SMACK* The baseball hit the tip of Sawamura's mitt and whacked him in the forehead. The Seidou pitcher immediately fell onto all fours with his hands bracing him up. Pain surged through his head as his vision got blurry. He could see the baseball roll away from him down the mound. He tried reaching for it, but concentrating was hard. It was painful.

 _'Wha...happened...'_ he thought as his head spun.

Sawamura heard someone running towards him and grabbing the ball, followed by someone sliding to second base. He could hear every shout happening on the field as if time was slowing down as everything was amplified.

"Sawamura, are you ok?"

It was Ono's voice. Sawamura could see a shadow in front of him as the catcher knelt down.

"Oi, Sawamura! You're bleeding! Hey, quickly get the med kit, Sawamura's forehead is bleeding, he's been hit!" Ono shouted as everyone rushed towards the mound. Shortly thereafter, Sawamura collapsed. The last thing he could feel was blood trickling down his forehead as it fell onto the mound, soaking it in a small crimson pool of blood.

* * *

 **\- Later that evening -**

Sawamura slowly cracked his eyes opened. His head was pounding in pain and his body felt heavy.

"We're going to have him stay overnight, just to make sure everything's ok." a voice spoke not too far away from him.

"Thank you doctor!" a female's voice responded.

 _'Mom?'_ Sawamura thought as he focused on the figures standing a few feet away from him.

"Hey! Sawamura's awake!" a voice shouted. Sawamura recognised it as someone from the baseball club.

"Sawamura, are you ok? Geez you had everyone worried." another voice came.

The pitcher's vision eventually focused to meet everyone's worried gaze looming over him.

"Everyone..." a whisper came from the frail pitcher. "Where am I?"

"Eijun-kun, you're at the hospital, you got hit by the baseball..." Haruichi exclaimed in deep concern.

"Eijun, how are you feeling?" Sawamura's mother asked with a look a fear and anxiety as she made her way to the bedside.

"I'm ok mom." the pitcher whispered.

"S-sa-wamura..." a nervous voice came. "I'M SORRY!" It was Narumiya. He bowed down in front of Sawamura as he apologised with a face plastered with guilt.

Sawamura stared blankly at the Inashiro pitcher who kept his head bowed.

"Who are you...? Why are you sorry...?" Sawamura asked bluntly.

Narumiya quickly looked up at the bedridden pitcher, then quickly looked at everyone else. Of course, everyone's face was filled with shock.

"Eijun-kun, do you remember us?" Haruichi asked.

"Of course I remember you guys, how can I forget Harucchi...but who's this loser looking guy?" Sawamura returned his gaze back at a slightly shaking nervous Narumiya.

"Don't you remember him? He was the guy that hit you with the baseball." Kuramochi spoke loudly while pointing to Narumiya, who of course jumped at the statement.

"I didn't mean to!" Narumiya shot Kuramochi a dirty look while trying to convince everyone else earnestly. "Sawamura, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah I know...I was joking...and that hit was an accident." Sawamura said. He wanted to get Narumiya back for being cocky, but decided not to.

"Sawamura-kun, are you ok?" the doctor asked as he checked the teen's eyes. The teen nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're going to be staying here for a night or two. We want to make sure you're ok, considering you were hit pretty hard." the doctor said before leaving the room.

"Alright...everyone should head home now, it's getting late and Sawamura here should be resting." Kuramochi quickly said before directing everyone out.

As everyone made their way out, Sawamura shuffled himself around on the bed readying himself for sleep.

"Eijun, I'm glad you're ok." His mother said, still in a worried tone, as she tucked him in.

"Thanks mom..." Sawamura whispered before he slowly drifted to sleep. His mother placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before quietly leaving the room.

For the first time since Miyuki had broken up with him, Sawamura was able to sleep peacefully. The baseball seemed to have knocked some sense into him. The night flew by without a stir in his sleep and the day went well in the late morning before the pitcher found himself rustling under his sheets.

*Yaaawn* Sawamura stretched as he pushed his sheet aside. He looked around and suddenly recalled where he was and why he was there, which caused him to subconsciously rub his forehead. It still hurt, it was probably bruised and he could feel a bump under the bandages that wrapped his forehead.

 _'I guess I'll go for a walk...'_ Sawamura thought as he realised his body was sore from laying on the bed too long.

*Grooowl* his stomach cried as he realised the time. _'Whoa...I've been sleeping for so long...let's see what's for lunch.'_ Sawamura walked, aimless, while scavenging the entire hospital for food. Of course, he got lost.

 _'Where am I?'_ the clueless teen looked around. _'Oncology Department...'_ Sawamura read the sign. _'So this is where all the cancer patients are...'_ he thought somberly as he continued to walk through the halls. He saw people of all ages, kids playing in a room, some adults on life support and as his eyes continued to wander, he saw a familiar face.

"Mi...yuki..." Sawamura whispered, subconsciously calling the catcher's name, as he saw the frail older teen walk into a room with the aid of a nurse and doctor. Sawamura was stunned trying to process what he just saw. He stood in the hallway dumbfounded for a good minute before he uprooted his implanted feet and quickly ran towards the room. Peeking in, he saw Miyuki resting on the bed with the doctor and nurse next to him.

 _'Why's he here...It can't be...'_ Sawamura peeked from behind the door as he watched the three people inside converse.

"Miyuki-kun, your liver isn't doing well. I would advise you contact your parents to have them donate a portion of their liver to you. Please, it's still not too late for that..." the doctor solemnly said with a pleading look.

Sawamura could see Miyuki's skin yellowing from jaundice and feel a sense of fatigue coming from the older teen. His eyes had bags under them and his breathing seemed troubled and laboured.

"I...can't..." Miyuki said quietly, but loud enough for Sawamura to hear.

"Miyuki-kun please, even if your father's not in the country, he'll come back immediately if you call him." the nurse tried to reason with the teen. All the staff in the hospital kept asking Miyuki to reach out, but Miyuki just waived them and the idea off.

"I..." Miyuki spoke again, but was interrupted.

"Miyuki-kun, the cancer is causing your liver to fail. You have a few weeks at most. The recipient list is big so the chance of finding a donor on time is slim... it's not too late to have a family donate a portion of their liver to you..." the doctor hesitated. He knew he shouldn't be saying this, but he had to get the teen to contact his parents so that he could get a fighting chance for survival.

"Miyuki-kun...it's difficult to find a donor, it could take months...so please." The doctor grabbed the teen's hands and gave a reassuring squeeze.

As Miyuki looked up into the doctor and nurse's eyes, they could see his spirit was broken, the light within his eyes was diminishing and hope seemed long gone. Miyuki took a gulp as he adverted his gaze.

"They...they both..." Miyuki paused as he swallowed the saliva building within his dry mouth. He was unease with the topic, but recollected himself. "They...abandoned me..." Miyuki forced the words out his mouth. His voice was shaky as if it took ever ounce of himself to say those words.

"Miyuki-kun..." the nurse whispered.

*Cough cough* Miyuki flinched in pain as slight coughs erupted. His breathing grew heavier for a slight moment. Sawamura could hear the pain that the catcher was going through and he wanted to run in and hold Miyuki tightly, but he withheld himself.

"Miyuki-kun, please lay down..." the doctor said.

"I'm...fine..." Miyuki responded.

"How bout other family members?" The nurse asked.

"Ha...ha..." Miyuki started to chuckle, but not long after, a sniff could be heard. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked downwards onto his lap. "I don't have family, everyone casted me away...and...and.." Miyuki was breaking into tears, as if he were like a lost little kid trying to find his mother. He brought his hand up and started wiping his eyes, but the tears just kept coming.

"The only person...I...*sniff*...I loved...*sniff*...I hurt him...I broke his heart..." suddenly Miyuki broke into a loud cry. He crumbled, the weight of his actions came crashing down on him. He had hurt Sawamura and this was the first time he talked to anyone about it. "I'm sorry Eijun...I'm sorry...I don't deserve to live after what I did..." Miyuki, with tears full of eyes, looked back at the nurse and doctor. "I've ended everything, there's no one else in this world left for me." he statement had conviction behind it even though he was still tear struck.

The nurse went to hug Miyuki in attempt to calm the broken teen. Miyuki dug his head into her shoulders and wept for all he was worth. The doctor placed his hand on Miyuki's back in attempt to comfort him.

Sawamura was standing outside with his back against the wall for support. Each phrase that came out of Miyuki's mouth felt as if they wrung his heart. The frail voice of the once strong catcher was siphoning his own vitality away. Tears cascaded down his face uncontrollably as he clasped his hand against his mouth to prevent himself from weeping aloud. He wanted so much to rush in and comfort the catcher as well, but he didn't want the catcher to know he was out there listening.

"Hey there, are you ok?" a sudden voice asked as a nurse knelt in front of Sawamura.

Shocked and stunned, he quickly wiped his eyes and nodded his head. "I'm fine..." Sawamura whispered before he quickly ran away. Before long, in the midst of the chaos that rampaged through his mind, he found himself back at his room. He quickly ran over to his bed and covered himself under his sheets. His appetite had vanished as Miyuki was the only thing left within his mind. He stayed that way in deep contemplation for a good portion of the afternoon, until he was interrupted.

Sawamura heard rustling in the outside world beyond the warmth of his sheet covers. He slowly peeked his head out from under and saw his mother. She was with the doctor, who was reassuring her that Sawamura was doing much better and that he should be discharged the following day.

"Eijun, you're finally awake." Sawamura's mother said as she looked towards her son.

"What's wrong Eijun, your eyes are red, are you feeling ok? Are you feeling pain somewhere?!" the worried mother asked in panic as the distress face of the pitcher was evident.

"Sawamura-kun, what's wrong?" the doctor asked as he knelt down and looked into the teen's face.

"Ummm...mom..." the hesitant teen spoke as he avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong? Please tell us..." his mother sat on the bed and held onto his hand in comfort.

Sawamura took a gulp. He had thought about the next few words very carefully for the entire afternoon.

"Mom...I want to donate a portion of my liver..."

* * *

 **A/N** : I don't have any medical knowledge, so it is what it is :) Characters may not be "to character" traits, so it is what it is :O lol...sorry

Thanks for the reviews and favourites. And of course, thanks for reading!

Next chapter will be out in 3-4 weeks (no promises)


	10. Chapter 10 - The Red String of Love

**Recap:** Sawamura finds out that Miyuki needs a liver transplant or he'd die in a matter of days. The pitcher decides to donate a portion of his liver, or so he wishes...

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Red String of Love**

"Eijun, no. You heard what the doctor said. You'll be taking medication for the rest of your life." Sawamura's mother sternly said.

"But mom, my liver would grow back, I'm saving someone's life by doing this! He's my friend..." Sawamura urged in desperation.

"I said no. Now hurry up, you're getting discharged today." she said without looking at her son. She was slowly packing his items into a bag.

It was the following day after Sawamura had suggested donating a portion of his liver. The doctor gave both the pitcher and his mother a test to see whether they could be candidates for donating their liver, but only Sawamura's liver was healthy enough to do so. However, since he was underage, he needed the consent of his parents.

Mother and son had been squabbling over this topic the whole morning. Sawamura was adamant on donating, but his mother was equally against it as there were risks when it came to donating.

"But mom!" Sawamura whined.

"No and that's the end of it."

Sawamura had a dejected look as he moved his gaze from his mother to his hands which laid atop his lap.

"I rather die..." a slight whisper rang though the room as it echoed out of the teen's lips.

*Slap* suddenly pain shot through Sawamura's cheeks. He looked up, in shock, to find a crying mother. Sawamura's mother then quickly clasped her arms around her son in a tight embrace.

His heart immediately sank as he understood the weight of his words. He too started to tear up, not from being punished, but from how much he had hurt his mother.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry mom..." the pitcher whispered as he sat on the bed full with guilt. Both parent and child were crying as they embraced each other.

"Eijun...please let it go..the doctor even said that he may not survive after the transplant..."

"Mom...I...I can't...I...I love him..."

Sawamura's mother moved away from her son so that she can look him in the eye.

"What do you mean you love him?"

And that was when he realised what he said. He immediately became flustered as he sought for an explanation.

"I...I...he...when I went to Seidou...he was the one who gave me the confidence in pitching..." Sawamura reminisced the first pitch he made to Miyuki and the sound that echoed through the air. "...he was the one who made me the pitcher I am...without him...I'd be no one...I'd be just some other person on the street..." the teen paused as tears started to form, every word coming out of his mouth had an emotional weight on it and it could be felt by his mother. He took a gulp before continuing. "...he's like a...an older brother to me...I...I can't live without him... " Sawamura clenched his hand against his heart. His words were mixed with his true feelings, but to his mother, she saw that he cherished Miyuki as a family member.

"Please mom...*sniff*...please..." his whispers were mixed with quiet sobs as he dug his head into his mother's shoulders and silently cried. It broke her heart to see her son like this and as reluctant as she was, she consented.

That night, Sawamura snuck into Miyuki's room. He knelt by the frail catcher's bedside, grasped onto his hands and whispered comforting words of reassurance. "Everything's going to be ok...Kami-sama, please let Miyuki get past this...I won't ask for more, I don't need anything else...as long as he survives..." Sawamura said before he fell asleep next to the catcher.

* * *

 **\- Five weeks later -**

Five weeks had passed since the surgery. Sawamura had been back in school for a few weeks already, his post-surgery follow up went well and the doctor cleared him for returning to baseball activities. He had never been so antsy into getting back on the mound. Everyone on the team was left in the dark as his excuse of not being able to play was due to his original injury. Of course Sawamura never visited Miyuki, as the catcher never told of him of the situation, but he did get updates from the doctor. Lastly, a certain blonde hair teen was feeling distressed at Sawamura's hiatus from pitching, as he did cause the injury inadvertently, which prompted said teen to lurk around Seidou quite frequently.

"Damn he's annoying. If he wants to see how Sawamura's doing, he should just come in and ask..." Kuramochi muttered as he saw Narumiya walking by the outskirts of the school again. "He's not here BAKA!" Kuramochi yelled, causing the blonde third year to jump and run away.

As soon as Kuramochi scared the Inashiro pitcher off, Sawamura turned the corner with a baseball in hand.

"What's wrong Kuramochi-senpai?" Sawamura asked with a blank face.

"Don't worry, I just scared some creep away...anyways, you ready for the practice game with Inashiro in a few days?" the third year asked with a smirk. "Gonna get your revenge?"

"Of course!" Sawamura was more lively. He had felt a lot better knowing Miyuki had gotten better after the transplant. Of course, a glimmer of hope dwelled within him as he hoped he and Miyuki could get back together.

* * *

 **\- The following day -**

Miyuki had been discharged from the hospital a few days ago. The doctor cleared him good enough to carry on normal life, less anything active. The catcher had called the school and talked to the coach to resume his attendance, which they were all relieved that the teen had overcome the hurdle. So it began again, Miyuki's attendance back at school.

As he made his way through the gates, a few people greeted him in joy. Miyuki just nodded and reciprocated, but he was just doing it subconsciously.

"Hey! Did you hear? Miyuki's back." One of Sawamura's classmates stated in the classroom.

"Really? I hope he steers the baseball team back on track..."

Sawamura's ears perked up as he heard the name.

"Did you say Miyuki's back?!" Sawamura jumped out of his seat with eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah, he should be walking to his classroom as we speak."

And with that, Sawamura quickly ran out the door, making his way towards Miyuki. His heart was beating fast, his throat was drying in fear of what to say, but his eyes glimmered in hope that Miyuki and he could be back together. He was sure Miyuki did what he did because of death being at his doorsteps just a mere one month ago.

As Sawamura turned the corner, he was immediately met with the catcher. They were a few metres apart. Miyuki's eyes were staring half towards the ground and half towards what was in front of him. He was walking steadily towards Sawamura.

"Ka..." Sawamura paused as Miyuki came within steps of the pitcher. Sawamura hesitated in fear for calling Miyuki by his name, in case the breakup was real. "Miyuki..." Sawamura almost whispered as he recompose himself to call the catcher.

But all that met him was Miyuki's figure walking by him, and as he did, the catcher's shoulder hit the pitcher's. Sawamura stood there staring in front of him trying to comprehend what happened. He was in shock. His heart skipped a beat before it fell into the pits of his stomach. He could feel his knees shaking as he quickly turned around to look at the catcher's back.

"Miyuki..." Sawamura shouted slightly louder as he reached his hand towards Miyuki's back, but all he saw was the catcher walking further and further away without looking back at him. A tear crept out of his eyes as he dropped his hand down. Without second thought, he quickly ran off around the corner and out of sight.

 _'It's over...it was real...he hates me...whhyy...'_ Sawamura thought as he started to burst out into tears whilst his hand grasped his aching heart.

Sawamura ran and hid in the most secluded corner of the school where he wept in agony. The pain he felt was as if his heart was slit multiple times. His breathing was laboured and his eyes grew red. _'Eijun...he's alive...all you wanted was for him to be alive! Stop expecting to much...'_ he tried to reason as the red string that connected him and the catcher went down to the last thread.

 _'He's alive! Give it up!'_ his mind yelled at him as he hit the ground in anger multiple times. Suddenly he came into a realisation. _'It's over...'_ it was suffocating, he couldn't stay at school, he had to quickly leave. It felt as if there were walls closing in on him. The young pitcher got up, quickly went to the office to notify that he didn't feel well and left immediately without even bringing his stuff with him. From there onwards, he walked aimlessly, through the town, not knowing what to do.

"Hey kid, aren't you suppose to be in school?" Someone asked the pitcher.

"Oh yeah...I'm heading there right now...sorry..."

"Hurry up, you're probably late already..." the man said as he walked away.

Sawamura looked down at his uniform before he ripped it off and threw it away. He was now only wearing a white unmarked t-shirt.

* * *

 **\- Elsewhere in town a couple hours later -**

"Shit...why did I decide to go home yesterday...now i'm late for school." a blonde hair teen grumbled as he ran through the streets while looking at his watch. Narumiya had overslept after returning home the previous night and now he was dreading the moment where Harada would go on and on about the importance of being on time. _'Dammit...getting there at lunch time wouldn't be that bad...'_

Suddenly, a loud thunder was heard and shortly rain came pouring down.

"Awww crap." Narumiya complained as he quickly found shelter. Luckily for him, it was a cafe with plenty of seats. _'Might as well wait out the storm here...Harada can't complain...either I get wet on my way to school and get sick, or I stay here.'_ the Inashiro pitcher smirked as he ordered a drink and nonchalantly sat on a table while watching the rain turn into a storm. As the pitcher took a sip of the coffee, his eyes fell onto a teen walking in the empty streets under the heavy rain.

*COUGH* Narumiya choked on the sip he was taking. He quickly placed his cup down and was about to run out before realising how heavy the rain was. He looked around and saw an umbrella that belonged to the store.

"Can I buy this umbrella from you?" Mei ran up to the counter and asked, in which he got a nod. He quickly paid and ran out the door with the umbrella towards Sawamrua.

"Sawamura! BAKA! What are you doing walking in the rain like this?" Narumiya was obviously angry.

Sawamura just kept walking, ignoring the blonde teen.

"Hey Sawamura!" Narumiya shouted again as he reached his hand out to grab the younger pitcher's arm. In doing so, he turned the Seidou pitcher to face him. Narumiya started at the pitcher and immediately noticed how the white shirt drenched in water was clinging onto Sawamura's body like saran wrap. A blush crept up on Narumiya's face as he could see the semi-defined body that laid under the shirt. He shook his head and snapped himself out of his muse after inwardly chastising his inappropriate actions.

 _'He's so cold...'_ Narumiya noted as the warmth from his hand was being siphoned away by Sawamura's cold body.

"How long have you been under the rain?! Don't tell me since it started?" Narumiya cursed as he quickly pulled the pitcher under the umbrella. "Are you crazy? Do you want to die?" he chastised the Seidou pitcher.

"Hey! Are you listening?" He turned Sawamura to face him after not receiving any reaction from the teen, but what met his eyes caused his heart to sink.

Sawamura's eyes were red and Narumiya could see tears cascading down the pitcher's face.

"Maybe it would be better if I was dead..." Sawamura whispered, which Narumiya caught.

"What are you saying?! Don't say that shit and come with me." Narumiya dragged the younger teen along the streets. He had to get Sawamura indoors and into dry clothes. Luckily, his apartment, which only he lived in, was nearby. Before long, they were at the front door of his unit. He could feel Sawamura's lifeless body shaking in coldness.

Narumiya opened the door and brought Sawamura in. "Hurry up, undress and take a warm bath."

Sawamura nodded and did as he was told. He washed himself down before going into the tub of warm water.

"Oi, I'm coming in ok?" Narumiya knocked the door. He heard no response. "I'll take that as a yes." he said as he opened the door and saw the pitcher soaking in the tub.

"Here's a clean set of clothes you can wear. I'm going to wash your wet clothes." Narumiya picked up the pitcher's clothes from the floor and headed out of the bathroom.

Sawamura eventually finished bathing and stepped out of the bath. A towel was wrapped around his neck as he clad in Narumiya's clothes.

Narumiya was in the kitchen making something for lunch, as he finished, he caught a glimpse of Sawamura. At first sight, Narumiya had a flashback of the wet shirt clinging onto Sawamura's body. Shaking his head and quickly averting his gaze, the blushing teen quickly plated the food. He brought two plates over to the table and placed them down.

"You must be hungry. It's nothing much, but dig in."

Both pitchers sat on the table. It was silent. Sawamura stared at his plate, while the older teen dug in immediately. Eventually, Sawamura grabbed the toast and started to nibble on the corner. He was in no mood to eat. Even though he stopped crying, his face was plastered with depression.

Narumiya looked upwards towards the younger pitcher and gave a sigh.

"Sawamura...what's wrong?" the older pitcher asked. Sawamura just shook his head as he continued nibbling at the toast.

"There's something wrong, no one walks in a storm like that if there's nothing wrong...you got your heart broken?" Narumiya randomly said, he was just stabbing at the dark, obviously unaware of the relationship Sawamura had with Miyuki, or for that matter, what happened between the two.

Without warning, as if triggered by the older teen's words, Sawamura started to tear up. He dropped the toast as his hands quickly went up to wipe his tears away. "Mmm...*sniff*...bwaaa..." the pitcher hollered as his attempts in calming himself failed. His clasped his hand in front of his mount in attempt to stifle the cries, but it was futile. He broke and it was hard.

"Wah...did I say something wrong?!" Narumiya jumped out of his seat and carefully approached the bawling pitcher as if he were afraid the slightest vibration would break Sawamura.

"I'm sorry...what's wrong?" Narumiya calmly said as he knelt next to the pitcher. He placed his hands on Sawamura's shoulder in attempt to comfort the younger pitcher.

"It's ok...shhhh...it's ok..." Narumiya said awkwardly as he was stunned on what he should do.

Without notice, Sawamura jumped into Narumiya's arms, hugging the blonde tightly as he dug his face into the crook of Narumiya's neck. There Sawamura cried his heart out, the tears slowly soaking into Narumiya's shirt. This was the first time he had let everything out in front of someone he knew, the first time he sought for comfort in another's hand. To Sawamura, Narumiya was just at the right place at the right time for him to let everything out.

Narumiya was stunned at the sudden actions, his face full of shock. His hands were afloat behind Sawamura's back, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he lowered his hands onto the younger pitcher's back and started caress the younger pitcher's back in a calming manner. The older pitcher's eyes soften as he leaned his head towards Sawamura's so that he can reassure the crying teen that someone was there.

The two stayed like that for the next fifteen minutes. Sawamura just kept sobbing away while Narumiya just whispered away words of comfort.

Eventually, Sawamura recollected himself and pulled away. He furiously wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "Sorry Narumiya-senpai..." he whispered.

"Sawamura...what's wrong? You can tell me...I won't say a word..." Narumiya responded.

Sawamura felt that he could tell Narumiya everything. Something inside of him reassured that it was ok and so he did.

Sawamura began his story from the beginning, at the time when Miyuki and himself started dating.

As Sawamura told his story, thoughts floated around the Inashiro pitcher's mind. He had a lot of questions, but decided not to interrupt Sawamura.

 _'Miyuki and SAWAMURA floats that way?...that bastard...how could he do that to Sawamura...wait...he had cancer...shit...at least he's back and healthy now...wait, if he's well, why is Sawamura in this state...'_

Sawamura was nearing the end of his story as his sobs began to erupt again. "So when I saw him today...he just walked past me, bumping me in the shoulders...*sniff sniff* so that means...that means...he...he...he really does hate me...h-he didn't even glance at me...it hurts...make it end..." again tears poured out his eyes uncontrollably as he embraced Narumiya again.

The older pitcher was just stunned, he couldn't believe what Miyuki did. He was getting pissed.

He pushed Sawamura away from him and looked at the younger pitcher with soft eyes.

"Sawamura, forget about him, you're too good for him!" Narumiya said.

"It...it hurts..." Sawamura said amongst multiple sniffs. The younger teen placed his hand against his heart and squeezed it into a fist as if attempting to subdue the pain. He looked like a beaten dog, crying for help with none given.

Narumiya watched the broken pitcher sobbing, his eyes were red and puffy. his composure was broken and his body was trembling. He could feel Sawamura's strength leaving. Tears started to form in Narumiya's eyes as he bit his lips in frustration. His heart was also being crushed by the sight of the pained pitcher in front of him.

Suddenly, without notice, Narumiya leaned in for a kiss. Sawamura found himself frozen from the unexpected action.

 _'W-w-what's happening...'_ Sawamura thought as he was baffled, but after some time, he closed his eyes and embraced the warmth of the older teen's lips. He leaned in on the kiss, which surprised Narumiya, but he too welcomed it fully.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. No promises on the next chapter, but it'll be out in a few weeks.

Thanks to the reviews, favourites and of course to everyone reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - Something New

**A/N** : I hope the chapter's not too confusing (and in general the story).

 **Recap** : Sawamura anonymously donated a portion of his liver to Miyuki (Miyuki and everyone else in general does not know Sawamura donated). When Miyuki finally returns back to school, he bumps into Sawamura in the hallway and completely ignores the pitcher. Hurt and confused from Miyuki not acknowledging him, which to Sawamura confirmed that the break up was Miyuki's real intention, Sawamura immediately leaves the school, wanders in the rain and eventually bumps into Narumiya, who brought the distressed younger pitcher to his apartment.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Something New**

Narumiya realised what he was doing and immediately pulled away. He was blushing furiously, as was Sawamura. He could still feel the lingering warmth of Sawamura's lips as he quickly got up and headed towards the garbage can with both plates of their half eaten meal. The kitchen, eating area and living room was all in one room, so there were no walls to block the view of either pitcher.

"S-s-sorry Sawamura..." Narumiya stuttered as he quickly started cleaning the plates. His mind was obviously elsewhere, considering that he was disposing of their barely touched meal.

"I'm sorry..." Sawamura responded in a meek voice that portrayed his befuddled state of mind.

"N-no...I'm sorry..." the older teen spoke apologising again. "Do you want something to drink? Tea?" Narumiya asked in attempt to change the topic of conversation. Narumiya avoided turning around, scared to make eye contact with Sawamura, as he was afraid that the other pitcher would be angry, or worse, hate him for pulling that stunt.

*Silence*

 _'Crap...he's not responding...'_

"Sawamura? I'll make you a cup of tea then..." he continued as he plugged in the electric water heater to boil water. All the while, he had his back facing Sawamura. After he finished washing, he finally summoned the courage to turn around again, but as he did, his heart sank.

"SAWAMURA!" Narumiya shouted as he quickly ran over to Sawamura, who had been sprawled on the ground breathing heavily and seemingly semi-conscious.

"What's wrong?" the older teen asked, but he got no answer. Sawamura was sweating, his breathing was heavy and his face was flushed red.

"D-d-did this happen from the kiss? I'M SORRY!" Narumiya quickly shuffled the younger pitcher into his arms as he half dragged, half carried him to the bedroom.

 _'Crap...he's burning up...'_ Narumiya noticed has his upper arm made contact with Sawamura's forehead. Being drenched in the rain had caused the younger pitcher to fall with a fever.

Narumiya quickly tucked Sawamura into his bed and ran off to grab some medicine and a cool cloth. Thereafter, the older teen sat bed side, watching and tendering to the sick pitcher. From there, he spent the whole day tending to the younger suffering pitcher. But, as the hours went by, Narumiya grew hungry.

"Hey Sawamura...I'll be back, just going over to the kitchen to make something to eat." Narumiya whispered before he gave a quick kiss on the sleeping pitcher's forehead. Realising what he had done, he quickly pulled back and clasped his hands against his mouth. He blushed deeply before quickly running out of the room.

Narumiya quickly made himself a bowl of ramen, but on the side, he was cooking some porridge for the sick teen. His attention was intently placed onto the porridge so much that his ramen became soggy, but he didn't care. After quickly chugging the ramen down, he prepped a bowl of porridge and brought it into the room.

"Sawamura, wake up, it's dinner time." Narumiya whispered as he nudged the pitcher.

Sawamura's eyes opened slowly. He looked frail and weak. "Thanks..." the younger pitcher whispered.

Narumiya helped Sawamura up into a sitting position. He scooped a spoonful of porridge, blew it to make sure the temperature was good and scooped it into the younger pitcher's mouth. Within minutes, the bowl was cleaned.

"Do you want more?" Narumiya asked as he tilted a cup of warm water so that Sawamura could drink.

"No thank you." Sawamura whispered.

"Ok, you should go back to sleep." the older teen said as he helped Sawamura back into bed.

"Well I'm going to clean up, then take a shower, k?" the older Narumiya said he tucked the sick one in.

Sawamura nodded his head and as Narumiya made his way out of the room, Sawamura whispered, "Thanks, it was delicious."

Narumiya stopped momentarily, his heart was beating faster and faster. A blush grew on his face again, and he felt as if he were in heaven. _'He complemented my cooking!'_ Narumiya thought as he happily made his way out of the room without a single reply.

From washing the dishes, to bathing, Narumiya couldn't think of anything other than the simple phrase of approval that Sawamura gave him. He was so entrenched into his thoughts, that much time had passed by as he sat in the tub. As he stepped out of the bath, he had a big grin on his face while trekking back to the room. But, upon walking in, he saw the sick pitcher sweating profusely.

"Sawamura! Are you ok?" Narumiya shouted in a slightly elevated voice as he quickly ran next to the sleeping pitcher.

Sawamura's breathing was heavy again and sweat was pouring down his face. Narumiya quickly got cool water and started wiping the pitcher's face. After doing so, he pulled the blanket away to reveal a soaked tshirt.

 _'Crap...lets quickly get you out of the wet clothes...'_ the older teen thought as he carefully pushed the sleeping pitcher into a sitting position. He then carefully pulled off the shirt, had Sawamura lean against him while he wiped the younger pitcher's back before laying Sawamura back down on the bed shirtless. He adverted his gaze as much as he could, as he knew if he looked at the pitcher's topless body, he wouldn't be able to pry his eyes off.

He reached for the cloth in the bucket of water and wringed the excess water out. As he was about to start wiping Sawamura's body, his eyes fell on the pitcher's abdomen. There laid a scar. It had pretty much healed, but at such a close view, the scar was obvious. Narumiya subconsciously moved his hands along the scar.

 _'...wait...Sawamura...you didn't...did you donate a portion of your liver...to Kazuya...'_ Narumiya was taken back at what he saw. He didn't know what to think.

Sawamura had made no mention that he donated to Miyuki when he told the story to Narumiya earlier that day, so the scar was a surprise to the older teen.

The blonde pitcher was confused. His eyes started to tear up as the pieces of the puzzle came together. He started to understand what cause the younger pitcher to become so broken. _'Kazuya broke up with Sawamura because of liver failure so he wanted to end it there right?...but Kazuya lived...and he continued to ignored Sawamura after...so was the break up really real?... and Sawamura's scar...'_ Narumiya thought as he carefully grazed his hand along the scar. _'Sawamura...did you donate your liver to save Kazuya?... '_ His mind thought of the endless possibilities of what the scar could mean in relation to why the pitcher was so hurt. Narumiya bit the bottom of his lips, causing a sliver of blood to flood out, as he tried to subdue his anger towards Miyuki, while a few droplets of tears made its way down his face. _'...so Kazuya never really loved Sawamura...even though Sawamura would do anything to save Kazuya...'_

Narumiya continued to wipe the pitcher down and dress him again. After that, Narumiya snuck onto the bed, laying next to Sawamura and embracing the younger pitcher in a protective manner, in attempt to make Sawamura feel safe and to ease the pain.

* * *

 **\- Back to earlier that day when Miyuki was on his way to school -**

 _'Crap...what do I do, he's bound to hate me...maybe I should just let him go, but I can't...I love him...'_ Miyuki was pondering as he made his way to school. He was prepared to die and did not expect a second chance in life. He was really grateful to his anonymous donor, whom the doctor did not mention anything about, but now he faced another issue. He had broken up with Sawamura and it was a harsh break up. He could still see the devastated face that Sawamura had and hear the sobs he made that kept echoing through his mind. His heart ached every time he recalled the moment.

The catcher kept walking, ignoring everything surrounding him. He would on occasion hear people greet him, but they were just like the wind. His mind only focused on one thing and one thing alone, it was how he could make up with Sawamura, if he could make up.

*THUMP* Miyuki felt something hit him, but he continued walking. _'Kazuya...you just bumped into someone!'_ His mind was slow to register what had happened as his conscious chastised him for not apologising.

"Sorry..." Miyuki turned around to apologise, but there was no one there. He looked around, shrugged, then continued walking. _'Whatever...worry more about Eijun instead...'_ Miyuki thought as his mind continued running rampant with thoughts.

He went to class and sat there. People welcomed him back, some wondered why he decided to come back, but Miyuki just plastered a fake smile, greeted everyone and told them he felt that he should finish in the high school he started in and help the baseball team win the Koshien. But through all this, he just wanted to meet up with Sawamura again and beg him for forgiveness.

It was lunch time and Miyuki was the first one out the door. He immediately ran over to Sawamura's class and peeked in.

 _'Where's Eijun...?'_ Miyuki pondered as he caught sight of Haruichi.

"Miyuki-senpai!" Haruichi said as he ran over to the third year.

"Did you see Eijun by any chance?" Miyuki asked.

"He said he didn't feel well and went home."

"..." Miyuki's heart sank. _'Why would he go home if he's sick...can he even make it home...could he have seen me walking in...and...and...wants to avoid me?!...'_ Miyuki's mind took off on a tangent, but his conjectures were spot on.

"Thanks..." Miyuki meekly mumbled as he trekked off.

"Good to see you back Miyuki-senpai! Eijun-kun was really sad when you left." Haruichi said before he returned back into his class.

Miyuki felt defeated.

* * *

 **\- Back to Sawamura and Narumiya - the next day -**

It was in the early mornings. The sun crept up as it flooded the streets with its morning radiance. Sawamura slowly cracked his eyes open. He had slept for who knows how long. His body felt weak and his head was throbbing. Rubbing his eyes with a hand, he slowly regained consciousness.

 _'Where am I...'_ he thought as he saw an unfamiliar setting. Suddenly he noticed warm air pressing against the nape of his neck. He slowly turned his head only to find someone sleeping next to him.

"Whhhaaa Narumiya!" Sawamura shouted as he backed away from the teen sleeping next to him. "W-w-what are you doing?"

Narumiya shuffled in his sleep. He was laying next to Sawamura on the bed with one arm draped over the younger pitcher's body.

"Sawamura...you're awake..." Narumiya mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I-I...what are you doing?!" a flustered Sawamura said again.

"Whaaaa" Narumiya looked around and realised the position he was in. He quickly backed off and fell off the mattress with a thump. He had obviously forgotten that he himself got into the bed yesterday night.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." the older pitcher apologised as he slowly backed away. "Y-you must be hungry, let me go make something." Narumiya quickly ran out of the room, ensuring that he shut the door behind him. Once out of the room, Narumiya leaned against a wall.

 _'Baka! Baka baka baka...what were you thinking...how did I get on the bed?! Wait...I crawled into it...baka! And that kiss yesterday...arrggh...'_ the older pitcher chastised himself for everything he did. Sawamura was at a vulnerable state and he took advantage of it. Sure he had feelings for the other teen, but he didn't know if Sawamura felt the same way and he didn't want those feelings reciprocated out of a moment's vulnerability. _'Ha..haha..who am I to lie?...I liked it...'_ Narumiya reminisced the moment Sawamura leaned in to embrace the kiss from the day before.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Sawamura's heart was thumping at a thousand miles an hour. He was flustered trying to comprehend what had happened. He looked around the room in attempt to recollect his composure. That's when he spotted a bucket of water with a towel draped on the rim. He subconsciously reached his hand to feel his forehead, which felt a lot better and that's when he remembered he had a fever.

 _'Narumiya...'_ Sawamura thought as he realised that the older pitcher had probably stayed up the whole night tending to him. His hand then went over his lips causing an instant flashback of the kiss from the previous day. Sawamura turned red again from the thought, but he felt warm at the same time.

"S-Sawamura! Breakfast is ready..." Narumiya said from behind the door. He couldn't bring himself to open the door.

Sawamura slowly got up and stumbled out of the room, making his way slowly towards the table. He took a seat across from Narumiya in front of the plate plate the older teen had placed down. Both pitchers started eating quietly, until one broke the silence.

"Thank you Narumiya-senpai..." Sawamura whispered meekly, but loud enough for the other pitcher to hear. The younger pitcher had added the suffix senpai, which Narumiya took note as it was too formal for Sawamura to say.

"Huh...oh...ummm no problem...I hope you're feeling better..." Narumiya shyly answered, which was also out of character.

They both continued eating in silence, until, one of them broke the silence, again.

"Ummm by the way...you can call me Mei..." Narumiya spoke in hopes Sawamura would do so. _'What the hell are you thinking? He's obviously uncomfortable from this morning! And now you're telling him to call you on first name basis?!'_ the older teen chastised himself.

"Oh...ok...Mei-senpai..." Sawamura spoke with uncertainty.

Narumiya was caught off guard by the younger teen's compliancy. "Oh...just Mei is fine." the older teen smiled as he corrected the other.

"Thanks Mei, you can call me Eijun." Sawamura felt obligated to reciprocate, but at the same time, somewhere deep down, he wanted to hear Narumiya call him on first name basis as well.

"Really? Thanks Eijun!" Narumiya was ecstatic as he quickly ran over and threw an arm around the younger pitcher's neck.

Sawamura just sat there frozen with a deep blush.

"Say Eijun...the scar on your abdomen..." Narumiya started, but instantly he felt the younger pitcher jump. There was silence coming from the younger pitcher, but Narumiya continued. He had to find out.

"Did you donate a portion of your liver to Kazuya?" the older teen asked uneasily but very bluntly. He was straight to the point.

Sawamura just kept quiet, but deep within, he was finding it hard to breathe, his heart was aching and it was all from Miyuki ignoring him. He didn't regret donating, but he had hoped that Miyuki had broken up with him due to the illness and not because the catcher was disinterested in him. Eventually, Sawamura nodded in reply.

"That ungrateful..." Narumiya started, but was immediately intercepted by Sawamura.

"No! He doesn't know, I didn't tell him. I wanted to help him and the doctor's told me he's really grateful to his donor! I'm just happy he's a live...he doesn't know I donated, don't hate him...please..." Sawamura said while defending Miyuki, a tear escaped his eyes while his voice started to diminish.

Narumiya's heart sank from seeing how much the other pitcher was trying to defend Miyuki. He felt bad for badmouthing the catcher. But the most hurtful feeling came from seeing that Sawamura still clung to his love for the catcher. _'Dammit...why did I get so close...'_ Narumiya cursed himself as he couldn't overcome Sawamura's unrequited love for Miyuki.

As Sawamura's defense for Miyuki came to a stop, the younger pitcher turned his face away. He felt that he couldn't look Narumiya in the face after defending the catcher, but he didn't know why. During the moment that he diverted his gaze, images of the kiss and sleeping with Narumiya flashed in his mind. The thought of being with Narumiya and not being with Miyuki caused turmoil and confusion within his mind. His heart felt as if a rock was crushing it, his chest was heaving from his deep breathes and his face cringed with the influx of emotions that coursed through his body. The younger pitcher squeezed his hands into fists as he wished for some relief.

Without notice, Narumiya suddenly hugged the younger teen. Narumiya could see Sawamura struggling through his thoughts and he didn't care whether he was taking advantage of a weak and vulnerable Sawamura. He just wanted Sawamura to know that he was there for the younger teen.

Upon feeling the warmth of Narumiya's body embracing his, Sawamura leaned in. He rested his head on Narumiya's shoulders and from there, he crumbled. Muffled cries rang through the room.

Narumiya just sat there holding the other pitcher in his arms and whispering more soothing words of comfort.

After a couple hours, Sawamura recollected himself. He felt much better and he was much more comfortable with Narumiya.

"Thanks Mei...sorry for causing you problems..." Sawamura whispered.

"No worries, I'll always be here for you..." Narumiya said in a cheesy manner. "...I love you Eijun...please go out with me..." Narumiya continued subconsciously in an earnest tone.

Then, there was a long moment of silence, both pitchers not moving or speaking. _'W-w-what did I just say?! Dammit Mei, he's vulnerable right now..what are you thinking...look he's not talking now...'_ Narumiya chastised himself for confessing.

Sawamura sat there leaning against Narumiya's embrace. He could feel the older pitcher's heart beating, the warmth that the older teen radiated and the sincerity, care and love in the confession he just heard. This was it, the relief that Sawamura was seeking. The younger pitcher's hands grasped Narumiya's shirt from the back as he slowly nodded.

Narumiya was stunned, he couldn't believe that Sawamura would accept him just like that. "Really?!" the older pitcher asked to confirm.

"Yeah..." came a soft whisper as Sawamura responded.

The rest of the day, the two laid on the tatami mat talking about random things, both enjoying the comfort of the other's presence. Their hands were entwined as laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

 **\- The next day - day of the practice match - Seidou vs Inashiro -**

Miyuki was pacing back and forth on the baseball diamond. He was antsy. He was waiting for Sawamura to come back to school.

"Where is he?" the catcher asked Haruichi.

"Eijun-kun said he'd be back for the practice match. He should be back any moment now." Haruichi said as he stood up and looked around. "There he is!" he pointed towards Sawamura walking from across the baseball diamond.

Miyuki looked over and saw Narumiya walking with the Seidou pitcher. _'Ok Miyuki...apologise to Sawamura and beg him for forgiveness...'_ he thought as the two pitcher came closer to the Seidou dugout.

Miyuki was getting nervous. He was in the dugout waiting for Sawamura to take a seat, but what happened next made his heart sink.

"Eijun!" Narumiya called as the two parted ways.

"What's..." Sawamura said as he turned around, but to his surprise, he was met with Narumiya giving him a short lip to lip kiss.

Everyone in the Seidou and Inashiro dugout was watching with jaws dropped, Miyuki included.

Sawamura immediately blushed. "Meeeeeeei!" he whined, disapproving of what he did in front of everyone.

"Let's have a good game!" Narumiya shouted while waving back at the stunned Seidou team.

Sawamura turned around to meet every Seidou baseball player's gaze. He tried to advert his gaze as he made his way to the benchs.

"Sleeping with the enemy Eiiiijuuun?" someone shouted teasingly.

"W-w-what?! I-I-I ummm..." Sawamura tried to respond.

"Haha, You're too honest Bakamura!" came another comment.

As Sawamura made his way through to an empty seat, he made eye contact with Miyuki.

"Ka..." he started, but Miyuki immediately adverted his gaze and walked to the opposite end of the dugout without a word.

"..zuya..." Sawamura finished in a quiet whisper.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks a lot for the reviews, favourites and for reading!

Next chapter will be out in a few weeks - hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12 - Confrontation

**Recap** : Miyuki and Sawamura both have a misconception that the other is angry. Miyuki is antsy at meeting Sawamura and apologising for the initial break up, but Sawamura is heartbroken thinking that it was the end between the catcher and himself. Later that day, Sawamura falls sick and Narumiya takes care of the younger pitcher. From there on, their relationship blooms as Narumiya confesses and Sawamura accepts. On the day of the practice match between Inashiro and Seidou, Narumiya kisses Sawamura in front of everyone. What will happen now? What will Miyuki do!? O.O

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Confrontation**

The game went under way. Of course, Narumiya was the pitcher in the match, but on Seidou's side, it was Furuya.

Miyuki had sat out of the game, for obvious reasons only known to the coach and Miyuki. Of course, Sawamura secretly knew too, but he kept quiet.

The Seidou southpaw also sat out of the game, attributing his pitching absence on the cold he had caught a couple days ago. He didn't have the energy to play, let alone face his boyfriend's team.

 _'Huh...boyfriend?...'_ Sawamura thought as he watched Narumiya pitch.

"STRIKEOUT" the umpire yelled as Narumiya cheered.

 _'I guess he is...has a nice ring to it...'_ Sawamura smirked as he kept his gaze at Narumiya.

Meanwhile, Miyuki, still sitting at the opposite corner from Sawamura, glared at Narumiya after catching sight of Sawamura smiling dreamily at the blonde. _'Dammit Mei...what did you do...why are you so close to my Eijun?!...'_ Miyuki cursed inwardly as his blood started to boil.

Eventually the game ended. It was well into the late afternoon. Everyone dispersed, the Seidou team returned to their training, while the Inashiro players started packing up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the washroom. You can all leave, I'll take the train back." Narumiya waved his team off. Everyone smirked knowing he was going to meet up with Sawamura, but kept quiet as the blonde pitcher was prone to anger issues.

"Alright, don't stay out too late." a few of them said with a grin before they stepped onto the bus.

Narumiya ran over to Sawamura, wrapped his left arm around the pitcher's shoulders, pulled the younger teen in and gave him a peck on the cheeks. Sawamura stood there blushing, as he knew some of the other guys would have seen it.

"Mei...not out in public!" Sawamura whispered in embarrassment.

"What's wrong? I want the whole world to know that you're my..." as Narumiya was about to finish the sentence, Sawamura quickly muffled the older teen's mouth with his hands.

"Ok..ok..." Narumiya said as he pushed Sawamura's hands away. Then in a low whisper, he said "boyfriend."

"Anyways, I'm going to the washroom first. Maybe we can grab some dinner after you finish practice, but then again...you're still sick, so we can leave immediately after I get back." Narumiya smirked as the younger pitcher was left speechless.

Narumiya was in and came out of the washroom within a minute. The blonde couldn't wait for his date, but he was interrupted abruptly as he turned the corner.

*Slap* a hand came across in front of his face, slapping the wall and blocking his path.

"Kazuya..." Narumiya said in a displeased voice with a disgruntled face.

"Mei, what the hell are you doing?" Miyuki seethed in hatred.

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? I'm going out with Ei-chan." The pitcher had added the suffix to make it more intimate.

Suddenly Miyuki lunged at the pitcher, both hands grabbing the collar of Narumiya's shirt.

"Don't screw around with me, why are you with MY EIJUN? Don't you dare touch him!"

*SMACK* Narumiya threw his arm across, slapping Miyuki's arms aside and setting himself free from Miyuki's grasp.

"YOUR EIJUN? Eijun doesn't belong to anyone! He can go out with whomever he wants and you can't stop him, nor me!" Narumiya angrily retorted right in front of Miyuki's face.

"Don't you dare see him again." Miyuki warned.

"Or else what? He's very happy to be with me. Besides, it wasn't me who HURT him. Do you know how devastated he was after you broke up with him? He's still crying about it till this day." Narumiya squeezed his fists tightly. He wanted to punch Miyuki, but he gave it his all on holding back.

"Shut up, I'm going to fix that, so don't stand in my way. I had my reasons." Miyuki's argument was getting weaker as Narumiya had spoken the truth.

"You fix it? HA! Don't make me laugh. And reasons? Yeah so what if you were dying from liver failure? Did you know Eijun was the one who donated a portion of his liver to you? And then what? When you bumped into him on your first day back to school, you just ignored him, didn't give him a second look...you pretty much sealed the deal on the break up, and what's worse, you hurt him even more! You know he was out in the rain because of that incident. Do you know how hurt he was? I can't believe after you broke up with him, he still donated his liver to you. And to top it off you just ignore him after coming back to school...some boyfriend you are, some excuse you have. You can't fix anything." Narumiya was pissed, he went on a rampage mouthing Miyuki off, making sure to repeat things so that it got through to the catcher. He couldn't stand the torment that Sawamura was going through, so he had to spell everything out to Miyuki.

Miyuki was stunned speechless. He was trying to comprehend everything. "Eijun...was the donor?" he mumbled aimlessly.

"Hell yeah. Makes us all wonder about your true intentions...ignoring him after bumping into him a couple days ago...if your intention was to break up with him all along, don't use the damn sickness as a cover story."

"I bumped into him?" Miyuki questioned in confusion trying to recall his first day back at school after his surgery.

"So what now? Eijun's invisible to you? He heard you came back and he was running in search for you, but when he found you, you just walked by in front of him, not acknowledging him at all. He got sick two days ago because of you! Now excuse me, I have a date with Eijun." Narumiya said before pushing past Miyuki.

The catcher just stood in the hallway speechless. The life seemed to have been siphoned out of him. His hand subconsciously went and grazed his abdomen, where Sawamura's liver should be positioned. Suddenly tears started to roll down his face uncontrollably.

"E-e-eijun..." Miyuki whispered as he started sobbing before he collasped onto the floor, wrapping his arms around his abdomen in attempt to cradle what little relationship and connection he had left with Sawamura. "I'm sorry..."

Miyuki wallowed in sorrow, but resolution came back within his eyes. _'No...it's a misunderstanding...I gotta fix it...Eijun...'_

After the confrontation, Narumiya immediately ran out towards Sawamura. "Eiiiiijun, let's go" he said happily as he grabbed the younger pitcher's hands and started dragging him along.

"B-b-but I got to ask for permission."

"No you don't, I already did." with that, Narumiya continued pulling the pitcher off school grounds.

The two went around town, visiting arcades and walking down the street looking at various things being sold. The two made no hand contact as Sawamura was more conservative on being seen in public. Narumiya was fine with that, but coerced the other pitcher to walk in a park later that night where they could at least hold hands under the moonlight.

*growl* suddenly Sawamura's stomach hollered as hunger broke out. Sawamura blushed from embarrassment, which Narumiya thought was cute.

"Let's grab something to eat." Narumiya said. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine." Sawamura responded.

"Ok then, sushi it is! How bout this place?" Narumiya started to walk into a restaurant.

Sawamura took a quick glimpse at the price list as they entered. "Ummm...how bout ramen?" the younger pitcher asked.

"We're already in here, let's just have sushi, I'm too hungry to find another place."

A reluctant Sawamaura followed Narumiya to their seats. Sawamura didn't have enough money for such an expensive place, so he only ordered a couple of dishes, which caused Narumiya to raise an eyebrow. On the other hand, Narumiya ordered multiple items. At the rate he went, it was enough to feed two people.

"Is that all you're going to order?" the older pitcher asked after their order was placed.

"Yup, that's enough for me!" Sawamura said unconvincingly.

"Well, there should be enough anyways..." Narumiya said.

Sawamura's plates came first. It had two pieces of sushi on each plate, four pieces in total. Immediately, before Sawamura could begin, Narumiya grabbed one of the sushi from the plate and gulped it down.

Sawamura was stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"Oh sorry...did you want both of them?" Narumiya asked while taking another piece from the other plate. "I thought we were sharing." the older pitcher smirked. He obviously knew Sawamura didn't have the money for such a meal the moment the other pitcher hesitated in entering.

"No...we can share..." Sawamura half heartedly said as he started to dig into the sushi. _'I guess I'll have to forget about lunch for the next week...'_ he inwardly cried as he ate the sushi. He did enjoy the deliciousness of it, but it came with a price. Sawamura decided to forget about the money and enjoy the meal and the time he was spending with Narumiya instead, and from thereon, he acted more like himself.

Half an hour later, they finished their meal, both sitting there and sipping their green tea while wrapping up the current topic of conversation.

"Mei, be right back, I gotta go to the washroom." Sawamura was gone for at most two minutes. As he walked out the washroom and towards their table, he noticed another couple was sitting there. _'Mei? Where he go?'_

Sawamura looked around and saw a waiter walking by. "Excuse me, did you see my friend?" the younger pitcher asked.

"Oh, he's waiting for you at the front door." the waiter said pointing towards Narumiya, who was nonchalantly leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head.

"Thanks." Sawamura said as he stared at the cluelessly waiting Narumiya. Narumiya was leaning against the wall, with his hands placed behind his head. For some reason, he couldn't pry his eyes off the blonde pitcher. The way he stood made his t-shirt cling onto his body. Sawamura could see the subtle outlines of the other teen's chest and thin yet built abdomen. As Sawamura got closer, his heart started to beat faster, but he quickly shook the impure thoughts out of his mind.

"Eijun, is it time to go for a stroll in the park yet? It's dusk right now." Narumiya said with a big grin.

"Sure...let's go." Sawamura said as he snapped back into reality and remembered he needed to pay Narumiya half the bill. "By the way, how much was the meal?" Sawamura asked as he pulled out his thin wallet.

Narumiya snidely looked at the younger pitcher from his peripheral vision and gave an almost devious smirk. "The bill came out to 15000 Yen."

Sawamura's eyes almost popped out as his jaw dropped. He pulled everything out of his wallet and started counting. "5000 Yen...Ummm Mei...I'm sorry, I'm going to have to owe you the rest at a later date..." the pitcher said in a somewhat dejected voice. _'There goes one and a half weeks of lunch money...'_ he inwardly cried as he started handing the money over to Narumiya.

"Baaaakaaaa" Narumiya said, which caused Sawamura to frown in response. "I asked you out, I'm not going to have you pay. If anything, next time we go out, you can take me for ramen. Besides, I was joking about the price, it wasn't all that much." the older pitcher smiled at Sawamura, he kept quiet about the price as he didn't want his boyfriend thinking too much.

"B-b-but even then, that won't be enough!" Sawamura fought, even though he didn't have the funds. He knew how much each plate cost and was able to estimate the price.

The older pitcher stood there thinking for a second.

"How bout this? How many pieces did you eat today?" Narumiya asked.

"About 20." Sawamura replied obediently.

"Ok then, you buy me ramen next time..." as Narumiya spoke, Sawamura also nodded his head.

"...and right now, for every piece you ate, I get to kiss you however I want for 3 seconds per piece, but if you break out of the kiss, you double that time and redo it again." Narumiya said the later portion a bit faster.

Initially, the younger pitcher nodded his head, but as soon as the words registered through his head, he snapped out of his nodding daze with wide eyes looking at Narumiya.

"W-w-what? K-k-kiss?" the younger pitcher stuttered.

"Yup, it's a pretty good deal don't you think? It was a very good dinner, but I want at least a majority of the payment tonight." the snide blonde spoke.

Sawamura took a gulp as his face started blushing red.

"Come on...20 pieces, 3 seconds each, it's only a minute...it'll be over in no time!" Narumiya coaxed the other to agree.

Reluctantly, Sawamura nodded his head. The two then made their way to a dimly lit area.

"Ok...let's start, the countdown starts now " Narumiya said, as he set a timer on his watch.

The older teen advanced first, leaning into the pitcher connecting his and the other's lips. It was a warm feeling. Time for both pitchers seem to go by slowly. Sawamura's face was blooming redder and redder and heart was beating faster and faster as the seconds went by. For Narumiya, he was in heaven, he pressed his lips and body further and further into Sawamura until the younger pitcher's back was pressed against a tree trunk, but Sawamura didn't complain. Sawamura placed his hands on Narumiya's chest and pushed inwards towards the older pitcher as he embraced the new sensation.

As the last 10 seconds was approaching, a slight smirk grew on Narumiya's . The older teen immediately stuck his tongue into Sawamura's mouth.

"Aaaarrhh" Sawamura shouted as he slightly pushed Narumiya away breaking the kiss. "W-w-what are you doing?!" he asked in shock.

"The agreement was that I can kiss you however I want." Narumiya said to a stunned pitcher. Narumiya then leaned into so that his mouth was next to Sawamura's ears.

"By the way...I also said if you broke out of the kiss, you owe me double the time for a new one." he whispered, sending a chill down Sawamura's back. Checkmate...Narumiya had the younger pitchers dancing in the palm of his hand. He had foreseen Sawamura's reaction and capitalized on it.

The older teen then dragged his lips from Sawamura's ears, along the younger pitcher's cheeks and finally placing them on the other's lips. Thereafter, he stuck his tongue into the younger pitcher's mouth.

It was a new sensation to both, but it felt good. Eventually Sawamura melted away into Narumiya's advancement and embraced everything that was happening.

Eventually, the 2 minutes was over and as Narumiya pulled away, Sawamura leaned in to get more of the kiss.

"Ha! Can't get enough eh? Eijun." Narumiya said tauntingly, which snapped the younger pitcher out of his daze.

"N-n-no...I mean yes...wait..." the pitcher was confused at how to respond.

"Anyways, I'm happy enough for tonight...can't have too much of a good thing now can we?" Narumiya asked as his hand grasped Sawamura's and from there, they started strolling down the park under the night skies.

* * *

 **\- The next morning -**

The pitchers ended up back at Narumiya's apartment for the night.

It was very early in the morning, Sawamura was the first to stir in his sleep. "Mmmmm..." he mumbled as the comfortable surface he was sleeping on rocked his head. It was hard, yet soft at the same time with a nice radiating warmth to it.

Eventually, the pitcher began to open his eyes and upon doing so, he realised he was sleeping atop Narumiya's abdomen. Not only that, but somehow the older pitcher's shirt was pushed upwards, so Sawamura's head was pressed right against bare skin. And to top things off, one of Sawamura's hands found its way under Narumiya's shirt and was pressing against the other's chest. The younger pitcher had one of the best views. He was speechless. He could see the well defined abs and chest up close. He could also see the peaceful face that Narumiya had while sleeping.

Suddenly, Sawamura subconsciously started to move his fingers around Narumiya's chest, tracing out the muscle tone, while his head started to caress Narumiya's abdomen with his eyes closed.

"Mmmmm" Narumiya moaned while sleeping.

Sawamura heard it and continued his adventurous advancements.

 _'Crap...I'm getting a...a...hard...'_ Sawamura eventually realised that his lower half had awoken.

"Mmmmmm...Eijun..." Narumiya started to stir in his sleep, indicating that he was about to wake up.

In panic, due to not wanting to be caught with the state of his lower half, Sawamura quickly tried to get off the bed, but in the process, as he moved his other hand across Narumiya's body, he inadvertently hit, with a lot of force, the blonde's bottom protruding half, which had also grown due to what Sawamura had been doing.

"Ahhh-ouch!" Narumiya yelled as he jumped to a sitting position on the bed while grasping his lower half.

Sawamura was on the floor scrambling up in attempt to escape.

"Good morning Mei, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Sawamura said before running off to the bathroom.

Narumiya just sat on his bed whining in pain, but eventually he realised that he got a hard one sleeping with Sawamura. _'Crap...I hope Eijun didn't see this..._ ' He thought as he suddenly blushed red from embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Sawamura's heart was beating fast, while his lower half was also pulsating. He realised that he had touched Narumiya's erected member and that caused him to blush even redder. He looked at his right hand that had been the culprit, then realised that he needed some relief as the events that just unfolded coursed through his mind. So he began relieving himself with the same hand that had made contact with Narumiya's.

In the bedroom, Narumiya faced his own issues.

 _'Dammit...it won't go away...what happened...'_ the pitcher was getting antsy. He didn't want Sawamura to think he was a pervert.

"Eijun, how long are you going to be?" Narumiya shouted from the other side.

"Sorry...it's going to be a while..." Sawamura answered.

 _'Great...'_ the older pitcher groaned as he waited for Sawamura to finish.

Half an hour later, after Narumiya got his chance to use the bathroom, both pitchers finished getting ready. They had a quick breakfast and they were out the door so that they can get to school on time. The two started walking down the street together until they reached a fork in which they had to part ways.

"Mei...thanks a lot for yesterday. I had a great time." Sawamura shyly said.

"Me too Eijun." Narumiya said with a big smile. He then leaned in and gave Sawamura a quick kiss.

"I'll see you." Sawamura said after they parted their lips.

"Yup, and don't forget to text me." Narumiya added before the two pitchers went their own ways.

Sawamura felt like he was in heaven. He hadn't been this happy since his break up with Miyuki, but that was the past. Now he was looking forward to being with Narumiya.

For the rest of the day, Sawamura was in high spirits. For once, he attempted to answer questions in class, and he got them spot on, which shocked everyone else. Eventually the day ended and baseball practice started, and that's when it hit him. _'Kazuya...'_ he was going to see Miyuki, but he had nothing to say to Miyuki anymore. He was happy with how things were unfolding with Narumiya, so for the rest of the day, he made his best attempt to avoid making direct contact with the catcher. From practice to dinner to bathing, he was able to evade the catcher with no issues. Then came night.

Sawamura, following basic routine, walked towards his dorm room. Since Miyuki was away for a good couple months, he had the room all to himself, but now that Miyuki was back, he was caught off guard.

As he entered the room, he flicked on the lights, and there sat, right in front of him, the catcher with a distressed look on his face.

"Ka-Miyuki..." Sawamura said.

Miyuki, relieved at seeing the pitcher back, but not so much in hearing Sawamura call him "Miyuki", looked at the younger teen in the face.

"Eijun...we need to talk..." the catcher said with a low deep voice.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the longer than expected time for the update.

As always, thanks to the reviewers, favourites and for reading!

To come: potential lemon! (maybe a couple chapters later). Next update would be in a few weeks?


	13. Chapter 13 - Ending It All

**Recap** : After the baseball game, Narumiya decides to stay behind and go on a date with Sawamura. Prior to leaving, he bumps into Miyuki. A heated confrontation with Narumiya telling the catcher that Sawamura was his donor and that he had ignored Sawamura (unknowingly) after his return to school caused the catcher to fall silent and into contemplation. Narumiya and Sawamura goes on a date with dinner and eventually returning to the older pitcher's apartment for the night, where their relationship grows deeper (not lemon deep yet). Upon arriving back at school, Sawamura resumed his daily routine, but when he returned to the dorm room to retire for the night, he's confronted by Miyuki.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Ending it all**

"Eijun, we need to talk..." Miyuki said in a deep voice.

"Ka..." Sawamura paused. "Miyuki...how bout tomorrow? It's getting late and I'm feeling really sleepy..." the pitcher quickly said as he tried to avoid the talk. As Sawamura was about to climb into bed, his body was pulled and pushed, back against the wall.

"M-miyuki! What are you doing?!" Sawamura stuttered as he stood there in shock.

"This..." Miyuki whispered before he leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. He was pressing hard against Sawamura, whom squirmed under the catcher's embrace. Slowly, Miyuki's hand wandered under the pitcher's shirt and started to caress and explore around.

"Mmmmm..." Sawamura couldn't do anything but moan in pleasure. He wanted this, he was yearning for this, and now that he had it, it made him happy. His knees started to buckle, so he pressed his back against the wall for support. The younger teen closed his eyes as he let Miyuki take over.

Miyuki's hands continued wandering until it traced the faint scar from the surgery. The catcher immediately stopped. He moved his head onto Sawamura's shoulder where he laid his chin atop.

Sawamura's hands found its way under Miyuki's shirt and was now rubbing the back of the catcher's back.

"Eijun...thank you..." he whispered while subconsciously moving his hand over the scar.

"W-what for?" Sawamura asked confused. He was so engrossed into Miyuki's advancement that his mind didn't comprehend anything else.

"Thank you for saving me, thank you for donating your liver." Miyuki said before he went to tightly embrace the pitcher while digging his face into the crook of Sawamura's neck.

Suddenly, Sawamura pushed Miyuki away. "How...how did you find out?"

"Mei told me. Why didn't you tell me Eijun?" Miyuki went in for another embrace, but Sawamura pushed him away again.

"S-so...all this is because of just that?" Sawamura was trying to find his words. He was shocked that Narumiya had told Miyuki.

"What you mean just that? Are you referring to saving my life? It's not just that...you gave me so much..." Miyuki responded as he was worried that Sawamura was down playing the donation.

"No...this getting back together...it's all because of that isn't it."

Before Miyuki could respond, Sawamura immediately backed away towards the door.

"No!" Miyuki forcefully said as he realised what Sawamura was getting at.

A portion of Sawamura wanted to believe what Miyuki was saying, but other rampant thoughts started to scour Sawamura's mind as his conscious started reprimanding him. _'Eijun...what are you thinking?! Narumiya was there during your lowest moments, he pulled you out of the depths and didn't even ask for anything in return. And here you are, yearning for Miyuki?!'_

"It's over..." Sawamura whispered as tears started to creep out his eyes.

"Wait Eijun...it's not like that!" Miyuki quickly grabbed the younger pitcher's arm in attempt to pull him back, but Sawamura swung his arm forcefully breaking free from Miyuki's grip.

He turned and faced Miyuki with a tear stricken face. "Why are you doing this to me? It's over between us Miyuki... I...I have Mei now..." Sawamura felt his heart wench in pain as he broke the relationship with Miyuki, but deep down within him another stabbing pain pulsated. He wanted to get back with Miyuki, but that would betray the trust, the relationship and the feelings that Narumiya and he had built up. The thought alone made the pitcher feel antsy as he started to crumble in tears. He was trying to use the donation excuse to end everything with Miyuki.

Miyuki reached his arm out towards the devastated pitcher, but his arm was slapped away.

" Please...please leave me alone..." Sawamura begged as he quickly stumbled his way out the room.

Miyuki was left in silence, his knees gave out as he collapsed onto the floor. His mind was trying to process what had happened. _'No...no...this can't be happening...'_ Miyuki thought as his own tears started to cascade down his face. His hand subconsciously grasped his abdomen as he questioned why he gotten this second chance in life...

Sawamura ran as fast as he could out of the school grounds. His mind was torn. On one end, he wanted Miyuki, but from what Sawamura could gauge, Miyuki's feelings were that of obligation from receiving a donation rather than love. On the other end, he felt like a dirty piece of garbage, he had betrayed Narumiya. His feelings for Narumiya were real, things were going really well between the two pitchers, but the minute Sawamura got a glimpse of hope for being together with Miyuki again, he had fallen head over heels for it, the thought of leaving Narumiya for Miyuki had crossed his mind and he felt terrible for it. Narumiya was just too good for him.

As he continued to run the thought of Narumiya telling Miyuki about the donation popped up in his mind. A sudden rush of anger came over him as he felt betrayed. What the older pitcher said was what sparked this whole dilemma.

Sawamura ran and ran until he was at the front of the older pitcher's apartment. He found himself there subconsciously, but he was glad he had came to Narumiya's place.

*BANG BANG BANG* Sawamura hammered the door in frustration.

"Hold up! Not so loud! Jeez..." Narumiya sighed as he made his way to the door, not knowing who it was. Upon opening it, he saw a tear stricken Seidou pitcher standing in a frail form. Sawamura was huffing trying to catch his breath. His shirt was damp from sweat and his eyes wet and red.

"EIJUN! What happened?!" Narumiya said in shock as he opened the door wider to allow the younger pitcher in.

"How could you?!" Sawamura said in a slightly angered tone.

"What do you mean?" Narumiya asked confused.

"Why did you tell Miyuki it was me who donated?!"

"Eijun, please calm down, come in..." Narumiya said has he placed his arm around the other's shoulders and motioned him in. At this point, Narumiya was starting to feel the consequences of his big mouth.

"Don't touch me!" Sawamura said while slapping Narumiya's arm away, which caused the older teen to have a face full of hurt and shock.

"It was suppose to be anonymous! Why are you butting into my business?!" he angrily chastised the Inashiro pitcher.

"Eijun...I'm not standing around watching you get hurt by him." Narumiya raised his voice slightly as he took some offense to what Sawamura had said. "I could see and feel how much he's effecting you...even when you're with me I could..." he wanted to say something along the lines of Sawamura thinking about Miyuki, but opted to leave it at that.

"So what does that have to do with me donating to him?"

"I...I don't know...I just wanted him to know what you've given him and make him realise how he's been treating you and what he lost...Eijun...you're too good for him! That's all I wanted to...I want him to feel remorse..." Narumiya said in attempt to justify his actions, but deep within, he didn't know why he said it. _'Shit...me and my big mouth...'_ Narumiya thought.

"He tried to come on to me tonight..." Sawamura whispered.

"What?! I told him to never touch you again..." Narumiya said angrily. Sawamura noted the anger and immediately felt worse for partially accepting Miyuki's advancement on him.

"I wanted him..." Sawamura meekly whispered as his anger subsided. He came into a realisation that he was torn between Narumiya and Miyuki. He wanted both, but either of them would easily sway his devotion at a moment's notice. He couldn't do that, especially not to them, both of whom he loved.

Narumiya was stunned silent, he didn't know how to take the statement. All he did was wait for what Sawamura had to say next.

"Mei...I'm sorry...lets..." Sawamura was finding it hard to say the next few words. His heart was beating erratically, his stomach churning. _'Eijun...you gotta do it you two timing piece of...'_ He was inwardly chastising himself as an internal conflict erupted. As much as he didn't want to say it the words, he knew it was unfair to Narumiya to continue this way. "Mei...lets break up..." he whispered weakly but loud enough for Narumiya to hear.

Immediately, Narumiya grabbed Sawamura's arm with slight force, causing Sawamura to twitch in shock from the sudden movement.

Narumiya's heart was scrambling as if it were trying to plug the holes of hurt that were slowly bleeding him out.

"W-wait Eijun...what are you saying? I thought...I thought we were going somewhere..." Narumiya started to tear up as his voice cracked. This was the first time Sawamura had seen the older pitcher in this state and he was the cause of it, he had broken Narumiya.

 _'Eijun...break up...it's the right thing to do...he's too good for you, he could find better...'_ the younger pitcher was telling himself.

"I think it's best for you if we separated..." Sawamura whispered again.

"Eijun...please don't...I'm sorry for telling Kazuya...I'll go talk to him...don't end it like this...please..." Narumiya squeezed Sawamura's arm tighter in attempt to grasp onto the younger pitcher and prevent him from running away. His face was in distraught as his breathing heightened with tears starting to roll out his eyes.

"Mei...it's not your fault...I can't face you..." Sawamura said but was cut off.

"Eijun...please don't..." Narumiya immediately went in for a hug. "I know you love me, I know the time we've been together had feeling in it...I love you Eijun..." Narumiya started sniffing as he wrapped his arms around the pitcher. He dug his face into the younger pitcher's neck. "Please Eijun..."

Tears started to erupt from Sawamura's eyes, but he held his composure. He slowly pushed Narumiya away from him. "Mei...the minute Miyuki hugged me tonight, I wanted to be with him again...I'm sorry for hurting you Mei, but I can't continue knowing that I also have feelings for someone other than you...I'm sorry..." Sawamura bit his lips in attempt to quell the sob that wanted to erupt out.

"Eijun...it's ok...I don't mind..."

"No...it's not ok...it's not fair to you...I can't do this Mei...I'm sorry...this is it..." and with that, Sawamura was firm on his decision. He pushed Narumiya away from him, turned around and started to leave the apartment. "I'm sorry Mei..." Sawamura said in a sadden broken voice as a single tear found its way to the ground before the apartment door closed leaving the older pitcher alone.

Narumiya stumbled back a few steps before his back hit the wall, where he slid down until he was sitting. He grabbed his knees and hugged them against his chest before he crumbled into sobs of pain and hurt.

* * *

 **\- Back to Miyuki -**

A couple hours had passed since the incident and Sawamura hadn't come back to the dorm. Miyuki was still sitting on the floor drowned in sorrow, but he had finally recomposed himself. With resolution in his eyes, he set out to fix what happened earlier that night. He had to clarify everything with Sawamura and he couldn't wait till tomorrow to do so.

 _'Dammit...where can Eijun be...'_ the catcher thought as he ran out of the school gates with an unknown destination in mind. _'Where could he be...where...'_ Miyuki frantically thought. It was a bit past midnight and the air was chilly. Miyuki was glad he had brought a hoodie.

 _'Mei's apartment! I'm sure that's where he's been going to recently...'_ Of course, the catcher knew where the Inashiro pitcher's apartment was, as he and Narumiya had previously gone out together. And so, he made his way there as fast as he could.

*BANG BANG BANG* the banging of Narumiya's door rang through the apartment.

Narumiya, who was still frozen atop the floor, immediately looked at the door and ran towards it.

"EIJUN!" Narumiya opened the door and shouted prior to seeing who it was.

"Mei..." Miyuki responded while trying to catch his breath.

"Ka-kazuya..." the dejected pitcher said as the hope that Sawamura had returned diminished. "What do you want?"

"Eijun..." Miyuki stated as he was still huffing and puffing from his run.

"Go away before I hit you..." Narumiya said in a monotonous voice as he turned around and started walking away from the door.

Miyuki immediately grabbed the pitcher's shoulders and turned him around.

"Please let me..." Miyuki started but wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Narumiya took Miyuki's advancement as aggression. With a swing of his arm, he knocked Miyuki's arm away.

"What the hell do you want? I hope you're happy now, I told you to stay the f away from Eijun, but you had to continue butting into our business didn't you?" With a sudden motion, Narumiya grabbed both of Miyuki's shoulders and pushed the catcher, pinning him against the wall. There, the pitcher applied pressure to the catcher's shoulders causing Miyuki wince in pain.

"Mei..." Miyuki whispered while moaning from the pain. He had never seen Narumiya like this before.

"I hope you're happy! Eijun...he broke up with me..." Narumiya said with a diminishing voice as tears started creeping out his eyes. His hands suddenly released their grip on Miyuki and dropped to his sides. The pitcher then stumbled backwards until his back was being supported by the wall.

"Mei..." Miyuki said as he reached a hand out towards the pitcher. The catcher was confused.

*Slap* Narumiya hit Miyuki's hand away again. "What did you come here for? To gloat that you won? That I lost Eijun?" Narumiya said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" the confused catcher asked.

"Eijun broke up with me...what more do I need to say? YOU WON." he shouted angrily.

"Eijun broke up with me too..." Miyuki solemnly said, which caught Narumiya's undivided attention.

He stood there for a minute comprehending what Miyuki had said, and upon realising, the aggression and animosity he had towards Miyuki lessened. Neither of them won Sawamura over, they were both on the same page.

Narumiya looked dumbfounded. "What happened? He told me he loved you and that he couldn't continue with me knowing that he had feelings for you..." Narumiya said bitterly.

"He thinks I got back with him because I found out that he was the donor..." Miyuki quietly said.

Narumiya felt dejected. It was a different reason than what Sawamura had given him. _'So Eijun does love Kazuya more than me...'_ the harsh truth had been realised by Narumiya. _'I...I lost dammit...'_ the pitcher bit his bottom lip in fustration.

"It's true though...you did..." Narumiya quickly said in attempt to divert the pain away.

"No it's not! You know I wouldn't do that!" Miyuki defended himself with a hurt look plastered on his face.

"Yeah yeah..." Narumiya responded nonchalant.

"Mei!" Miyuki responded angrily.

"Alright alright...I'm joking..." Narumiya gave up knowing that Miyuki would go on and on about it. "Anyways, where's Eijun?" the pitcher asked.

"I came here to look for him...he never came back to the school..." Miyuki responded.

"He left about an hour ago..." Narumiya said with slight worry.

"You mean he's still out there? The trains stopped long ago, so he couldn't have gone home..." Miyuki started to panic.

"Calm down, he's probably thinking things over somewhere...he should be able to take care of..." Narumiya paused as he remembered what happened last time during the thunderstorm.

Both catcher and pitcher looked at each other. "Shit..." they realised they were talking about Sawamura. Immediately, they ran out the apartment in search of the younger pitcher in the dark, chilly night.

The two ran around for a good half hour, but eventually bumped into each other at a secluded park. Both were panting, trying to catch their breath.

"Did you find Eijun?" Miyuki asked while bent over.

"Would I be alone if I did?" Narumiya retorted sarcastically.

Miyuki gave a displeased look. "Fine..."

"Where would he be?" Narumiya asked.

"Would I be alone if I knew?" Miyuki immediately jumped on the question with his own sarcastic remark.

Narumiya bit his lip as he dug himself into that one. "Jeez...I'm being serious here..."

"So was I!" Miyuki shouted back.

The two then stayed silent for a few minutes, both avoiding each other's eye contact and in deep contemplation. Suddenly, they heard a faint sob coming in the direction of a nearby stream. They looked at each other with realisation that it could be Sawamura.

"He's here!" they said in unison in a whisper. Immediately they went towards the source of the cries.

* * *

 **\- Back to Sawamura -**

Sawamura ran as fast as he could out of Narumiya's apartment. He kept going, not knowing where his destination would be. His mind was in disarray. He had lost both of the people he loved, all due to his selfishness. His world seemed to have shut off completely. Eventually, he stopped next to a stream.

Sawamura watched the water trickle down the stream as flash backs of moments with Miyuki and Narumiya trounced through his mind. He recalled the first pitch he had thrown to Miyuki that started everything. The smirk that Miyuki gave every time a perfect ball was thrown. The time when Narumiya planted his kiss in front of everyone. And many many more.

Sawamura's eyes started to tear up as he recalled the happy memories he had. His breathing started to get heavier as he bit his lower lip to prevent sobs from breaking out.

His knees started to shake as they gave out, causing him to collapse on to the ground. His heart ached in pain, inwardly screaming out the sorrows that it had pent up. Eventually he broke, his cries escaped his throat as they drowned into the silent night skies.

 _'Baka! Baka baka baka!'_ was all he could reprimand himself with. Out of anger, Sawamura started punching the ground with both his fists. He didn't care about the injuries that he was inflicting upon himself. At this point in time, he saw no meaning left in his life. _'It's over...it's...it's all over...'_

The pitcher eventually stopped and knelt there with arms dangling along his side. He stayed in that position not knowing what to do and oblivious to his surroundings.

"There he is." Miyuki whispered to Narumiya as they caught sight of Sawamura from afar. Miyuki then started to run full force towards Sawamura, but he was immediately stopped by Narumiya.

"Hey! Is it ok to talk to him now?"

"What do you mean?! Of course it is." Miyuki responded in a whisper.

"Then we should talk to him separately..."

"Ok...I'll go first..." Miyuki said while keeping his eye on the younger pitcher

"Why you?!" Narumiya asked with force.

"Cause he broke up with me first!"

"He loves you.." Narumiya said with bitterness in his mouth.

"What are you talking about? He loves you..." Miyuki gave him a frown, as if in contempt.

"Fine, what ever... make it quick..."

With that, Miyuki quickly ran over to Sawamura, but as he approached the younger pitcher, he slowed his pace.

Sawamura jumped slightly as he heard the sound of shoes scraping against the pavement. He turned his head towards the sound only to find Miyuki staring at him.

"M-m-miyuki!" Sawamura shouted. He immediately turned his head away and furiously wiped his eyes with his sleeves, which exposed his knuckles to Miyuki.

Miyuki caught sight of the bleeding hands and immediately grabbed Sawamura's arm.

"What are you doing?!" Sawamura asked as he struggled to pull away, but Miyuki's grip was strong.

From afar, Narumiya's jaw dropped as he saw Miyuki making a move on Sawamura. "So that's how you wanna play eh? Ka..zu..ya..." the older pitcher said through gritted teeth as his hands squeezed his arm in attempt to suppress his anger.

"Eijun, what did you do to yourself?!" Miyuki asked, voice filled with concern.

"I-I..." Sawmaura couldn't answer.

Miyuki then knelt next to Sawamura while still holding the teen's arm. He noticed that Sawamura's arm was slightly cold, so he quickly unzipped his hoodie and draped it over the younger teen. He then grabbed the bottom of his tshirt and teared a strip of it off.

"What are you doing?!" Sawamura asked in shock.

"Are you an idi..." but Miyuki immediately stopped as he didn't want to insult the one person he loved. "What did you do to your hands..." he said in a calm voice. He took the strip of cloth he had ripped and started to wrap the pitcher's hand carefully with it.

After a couple minutes, Miyuki finished wrapping both of Sawamura's hands. He tied the cloth gently to prevent it from unraveling. Blood was starting to soak through the cloth, but it was better than leaving it exposed. He then subconsciously lifted one of the pitcher's hands and gave it a kiss, causing Sawamura to blush.

"M-m-miyuki!" Sawamura said as his heart started to melt from Miyuki's advancements.

"Eijun...please listen to me..." Miyuki said in the deepest, most gentlest voice. "I've always loved you and I always will, you being the donor had nothing to do with me wanting to get back with you. I made bad choices, wrong decisions...and I hurt you..." Miyuki's voice started to crack. He was finally able to speak the words that were locked up deep within in his heart.

Upon hearing and seeing how torn Miyuki was, Sawamura broke into a fit of tears as the words unlocked the chains that wrapped around his heart.

"I was really happy being with you...those moments were real and I wished so much to live the rest of my life with you, but when I got sick...please understand...I didn't want you to suffer alongside me...I'm sorry...I didn't want to die and leave you alone, that's why I ended it...I...I..." Miyuki broke into sobs as he tried to explain everything to Sawamura. Miyuki turned his head away so that Sawamura wouldn't directly see how pathetic he was at the moment.

As Sawamura listened, he recalled the moment when he overheard Miyuki talking to the doctor.

 _Miyuki was sitting atop the hospital bed with a tear stricken face. "The only person...I...*sniff*...I loved...*sniff*...I hurt him...I broke his heart... I'm sorry Eijun...I'm sorry...I don't deserve to live after what I did..."_ Sawamura then realised that everything Miyuki did was to protect him from being hurt.

 _'Miyuki always loved me...he's been struggling alone...'_ Sawamura thought as more tears started to roll down his face.

Without notice, Sawamura quickly wrapped his arms around the catcher and pulled him in. He dug his face into Miyuki's shoulders and started sobbing. "Kazuya...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he kept repeating.

Upon hearing Sawamura call him by his name, the catcher's heart felt as if the crushing stones had been uplifted. He grasped Sawamura tightly, afraid that this was a dream and the pitcher would run away at any moment's notice. He too dug his head into Sawamura's shoulders and wept while whispering his apologies as well.

From afar, Narumiya watched the two pouring their heart out to each other. The surrounding was silent enough for him to hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but the actions of the two were enough to tell him that Sawamura had chosen Miyuki.

Tears started to cascade down Narumiya's face as it blurred his vision, which was a saving grace, so that his vision of the two could be blurred out. His left hand was squeezing his right arm tightly in attempt to subside the stabbing pain he felt in his heart. _'It's over Mei...you...you lost...'_ the pitcher thought as he started to chuckle in defeat. He bit his lips in attempt to stifle the sobs that were about to erupt, causing a sliver of blood to gush out from where his teeth was pressing against.

Suddenly, a slight cry escaped from him. He quickly clasped his mouth with one hand as he turned around and started to run away from the scene.

"I love you Eijun..." Narumiya whispered. _'Take care of him Kazuya...'_ the pitcher thought as he conceded in defeat.

* * *

 **A/N** : No comment on how this chapter went :/ Probably too wordy and repetitive.

Anyways! Let's throw some lemons in next chapter xD


	14. Chapter 14 - The Solution

**A/N** : Sorry for the wait. Warning: lemon. If this chapter is offensive, please let me know and I'll take it down (or modify it to be non-offensive).

 **Recap** : Sawamura breaks his relationship with both Miyuki and Narumiya. Both third years are devastated, but neither of them give up. Upon realising that the younger pitcher hadn't returned to either the dorm or Narumiya's apartment, the two third year go out into the night skies to search for Sawamura. Upon finding the pitcher, Miyuki goes first in talking to Sawamura, but unbeknownst to both, Sawamura immediately crumbles and re-confesses his feelings for Miyuki, which leaves Narumiya hanging in hurt while watching afar.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Solution**

Sawamura and Miyuki embraced one another under the moonlight for what seemed eternity.

Miyuki then stepped back so that he could look at Sawamura. The pitcher's face was glistening in the moonlight with a shine. He looked timid with a tinge of red from being flustered. Miyuki then leaned in towards the pitcher's lips, but as he did, his vision caught sight of the empty street where Narumiya would have stood.

 _'Shit...'_ Miyuki knew Narumiya had left after seeing what he and Sawamura had been doing. The catcher then moved away from Sawamura, causing the pitcher to frown in disappointment.

"Eijun..." Miyuki started in a solemn voice.

"What's wrong Kazuya?" Sawamura responded in worry.

Hearing his name escape the lips of the pitcher caused a joyous chill to run down his back, but he recollected his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"Eijun, you need to talk to...Mei..." Miyuki was hesitant on saying it, but he knew he had to. He had to give Narumiya a chance, he needed Sawamura to give Narumiya an answer, but deep down inside, he was in fear of the consequences of the two pitchers talking to each other.

"W-w-what?" Sawamura was rattled. His heart started to beat faster as the momentary escape from reality ended for him. Miyuki had just told him to talk to the other person he loved. Sawamura was worried that after the talk, his feelings would sway again, or worse, he's going to end up hurting one or both of the third years again.

"Eijun, please...he deserves a chance..." Miyuki bit his lips contemplating on whether he should say the next part that had been troubling his mind. The catcher lightly grabbed the pitcher's hands and started walking towards Narumiya's apartment. As he did, he began his story.

"So...you and Mei were dating before?" Sawamura asked in shock as Miyuki finished his story.

"Yeah...sorry I didn't tell you..."

"You two loved each other right?" the curious pitcher asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"So what happened?!"

Miyuki looked Sawamura in the face, causing Sawamura to understand. He was the catalyst that caused the two third years to break up.

"Yup, Mei hated you for taking me away from him." Miyuki said without thinking as he reminisced.

Sawamura's expression immediately showed worry.

"Wait..he hated me too for leaving, don't put too much thought into that...besides, I think he loves you more than he had loved me previously." the catcher said while smiling at the pitcher to reassure the younger one.

"Why you say that?"

"You should of seen him, he was so scary when he threatened me to leave you alone that time when you kissed him in front of everyone..." Miyuki said as he emphasized and whispered the word kiss into Sawamura's ears.

"I-I-I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" a flustered Sawamura stuttered.

"Hahaha." Miyuki laughed as his hand lightly slapped the pitcher on the back.

"What's so funny?!" Sawamura pouted.

"Nothing...just thinking that this is how you should be." Miyuki said, which got him a confused look from Sawamura. "Nevermind..."

"Anyways...ummm...do you still have feelings for Mei?" Sawamura asked in a slightly serious tone.

"What?!" Miyuki was taken aback by the question. He hadn't considered this before. "O-of course no...I love you and you alone."

"I'm serious Kazuya...stop lying to me..."

Miyuki was deep in contemplation. He didn't know what to say.

Sawamura reached out and grabbed Miyuki's hand. "It's ok...let's go..." the pitcher said as he pulled the catcher along with him.

The two eventually arrived at the Inashiro pitcher's apartment, where Miyuki got Sawamura to knock the door as he stood out of sight.

The younger pitcher knocked the door multiple times, but there was no answer.

"Mei...it's me...please open the door... " Sawamura said as he knocked the door, but there was no answer.

Sawamura was out there knocking for a good few minutes before a neighbour came out and chastised him for being so noisy.

"Sorry!" Sawamura shouted as he bowed down in apology with a flushed red face.

Suddenly Miyuki walked up to the door and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a key and shoved it into the lock.

"There you go, you can go in." Miyuki said.

"What?! How come...he gave you a key?"

"Yeah, I told you we dated... I never gave the key back to him though..."

"How come I didn't get a key?!" Sawamura pouted.

Miyuki then dangled the key in front of the pitcher's face. "Jealous?" a big smirk grew on Miyuki's face.

Sawamura walked into a dark apartment, only the moonlight was lit his path as he made his way to the living room. Once there, he flipped on a switch to see Narumiya laying on the floor with his arm over his face. He could see the tears that ran down the older pitcher's face and that caused his heart to cringe.

Upon getting blinded by the sudden flood of light, Narumiya immediately looked towards the entry.

"E-ei-jun! What are you...how did you get in?" Narumiya stuttered as he quickly wiped his face with his hands.

"Kazuya had the keys..."

"What?! Dammit...how..." Narumiya wasn't in a state where he could talk. He quickly got up and went to the kitchen. "It's late...shouldn't you be..." he suddenly stopped as a flashback of Sawamura and Miyuki embracing one another crossed his mind. "...you want some tea?" he quickly said all the while avoiding eye contact with Sawamura.

Sawamura walked up to Narumiya and turned the older pitcher so that he could see him directly in the face.

"Mei..." Sawamura started, but he was interjected. Narumiya suddenly broke down.

"S...sor...sorry..." Narumiya said as he moved away from Sawamura while wiping the endless tears. Sobs broke out as he tried to recollect himself. _'What the hell Mei...you're being pathetic right now...'_ Narumiya was inwardly chastising himself.

Sawamura watched the other break into shambles. His heart was wrenched in pain at the sight.

Suddenly, without notice, Sawamura wrapped his arms around the crying pitcher and held him in a tight embrace. Narumiya was stunned in shock, his sobs and tears had momentarily stopped.

"Mei, I'm sorry...I love you...I...I..." Sawamura was flustered with mixed emotions. He had Miyuki and Narumiya, and he wanted both of them. He had confessed to both of them, but this wasn't how the world work. He didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Miyuki was peering in through the door. His jaws slightly dropped at the advancement Sawamura had made. His eyes then grew big as he saw Narumiya return the hug, followed by a direct kiss, in which Sawamura did not fight back.

After a minute, Narumiya pulled back. "We can't Eijun...you have Kazuya..."

"You still love Kazuya don't you?" Sawamura was direct.

"What?! I-I-I...never..."

"You're lying to me, Kazuya told me everything."

Narumiya didn't deny or acknowledge Sawamura's question, but inwardly, he couldn't deny that he still had feelings for Miyuki. Sure he said some hurtful things to the catcher, but that was at a moments anger. His feelings for both Sawamura and Miyuki were equally strong; thus, he was willing to let both Seidou players be. "Eijun...you should be with Kazuya." Narumiya weakly whispered.

"But I love you too Mei..."

"Eijun...it's better this way." Narumiya responded while avoiding eye contact. Sawamura could see the hurt in the older pitcher's eyes as those words came out.

"No. No, you're going to be left in this room alone...I don't want that!" Sawamura was getting slightly angry that Narumiya would do that to himself.

"Then what do you want?" Narumiya said in somewhat desperation.

Sawamura stood there for a minute unable to answer. He had never thought that far. He loved both Narumiya and Miyuki. He didn't want to hurt either of them and he wanted to be with both forever.

"I don't know!" Sawamura responded in frustration.

"Just be with Kazuya, I'm fine, I don't need either of you." Narumiya was getting angry as well. He just wanted the whole ordeal to end. He couldn't take the thought of hope anymore. "Please...just end this all tonight." Narumiya said in a hurt voice.

"No...I love you too..."

"Then what do you want Eijun?!" Narumiya was getting frustrated. He felt like his heart was getting toyed with by Sawamura and it was hurting. A tear rolled from Narumiya's eyes as his eyes begged for an answer as he looked the other pitcher in the face.

Sawamura's heart felt as if it were being crushed by a rock. The immense pressure that he had cause was stifling him.

"Can't...can't we all be together, the three of us?" Sawamura said out loud in frustration without thinking.

* * *

 **\- One week later -**

Sawamura and Narumiya were sitting in the living room of the apartment. Both had showered and were in white t-shirts with shorts. Sawamura was leaning backwards drinking a pack of juice as he chatted with Narumiya.

It was late in the evening. Both pitcher's were laughing as they talked about random stuff.

Suddenly they both heard the door to the bathroom open.

"You're finally d...d...done?" Sawamura sarcastically asked but stuttered upon seeing Miyuki. Narumiya's attention perked up immediately and he silently gazed at the catcher.

Miyuki walked into the living room with just a towel around his bottom half. His upper half was clad in nothing, his arms, chest, abs and back was completely exposed for all to see.

Sawamura took a gulp in attempt to catch his breath. "W-w-what are you doing?!"

"I forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom..." Miyuki said as he made his way to the fridge to pull out a drink.

"W-w-well...go get dressed..." Sawamura was halfheartedly chastising him.

"What's the rush? It's not like you haven't seen me like this before in the change room." Miyuki obviously knew that the pitcher was getting flustered and he was enjoying it. He took a glance at Narumiya and knew the quite one had been captivated by him as well.

"There's no rush..." Miyuki said as he started to walk towards Sawamura, but as he did, he purposely made sure his towel got untangled such that it fell to the ground. From there, he was completely exposed for both pitchers to see.

Narumiya just kept his eyes on Miyuki intently, but Sawamura was turning red.

"K-k-ka-zu-ya! H-hurry up and get dressed!" Sawmaura chastised while trying to advert his gaze.

Miyuki looked at both pitchers and saw that a little something in both had awakened.

The catcher then leaned in towards Sawamura, who immediately started backing away until his back was right against the wall.

"Kazuya!"

"Eijun! What's wrong? It looks like your little buddy is enjoying the view." Miyuki said as he glared downwards towards Sawamura's bottom half.

"Waaah." Sawmaura shouted before realising something was bulging from under his shorts.

Miyuki then took his hand and clasped it atop Sawamura, causing the pitcher to help in semi-pleasure.

"Ka-ka-kaazuya..."

"Ei-ei-eiiijun...you're twitching...your body's so honest, why can't you be too?"

Meanwhile, Narumiya just watched the two people he loved and the drama that unfolded between both of them.

Miyuki then dove in for a passionate kiss without warning. Sawamura immediately melted into Miyuki's advancement.

Not long after, Miyuki pulled away, causing the pitcher to whimper in disappointment.

"What's wrong Eijun? I thought you didn't want this?"

Sawamura didn't reply. His eyes however, had a longing look.

"Let's do it..." Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ears.

Sawamura's heart was beating fast, he was at a loss for words, he wanted it but didn't know what to say.

"No? Fine..." Miyuki started to move away, but Sawamura immediately grabbed the catcher's arm and nodded.

Miyuki leaned in and placed his hand under Sawamura's shirt, causing the pitcher to moan in pleasure. Suddenly, Miyuki's hands started to move up, pulling Sawamura's shirt upwards.

Sawamura immediately stopped and broke the kiss. "Ka-kazuya!" a flushed red embarrassed pitcher shouted.

"Embarrassed? Fine..." Miyuki then turned over to Narumiya who was quietly watching. The catcher saw that the Inashiro pitcher wanted some of it too, but was somewhat content sitting on the sidelines.

As Miyuki moved his body into Narumiya's direction, his lower body part rubbed against Sawamura's legs. Sawamura could feel the wet and hardness of the object and that made him even harder. His heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. His breathing heightened as endless thoughts rampaged through his mind of what he could do with the object.

"Mei, wanna join me so Ei-chan here doesn't get embarrassed?"

Sawamura then took a look at Narumiya and noticed that the other pitcher was also hard. He could also see the wetness staining the shorts from the outside. Narumiya slowly took off his shirt revealing an equally prominent chest, abs and finely toned arms. He then started pulling his shorts off, and as he did, the elastic portion of the shorts somewhat pulled Narumiya's member downwards, but as the shorts released the object, it bounced back into an outward protruding position.

Sawamura was in awe, seeing both Miyuki and Narumiya was enough to let him rest in peace. Suddenly, Narumiya diverted his gaze from the two as a blush rolled over his face.

 _'Kawaii'_ Sawamura thought as this was the first time he saw Narumiya blush.

"Your turn Eijun..." Miyuki whispered again. Sawamura nodded in acknowledgement.

Miyuki then started to undress the pitcher, first pulling off the shirt, then shorts.

Narumiya sat on the side watching, he took a gulp as he caught his breath. He was stunned speechless, his mind was running rampant and unbeknownst to him, his buddy down south was twitching for attention.

Miyuki, being the observant one, took note of Narumiya's state. He could clearly see the Inashiro pitcher's chest and abs heaving with each breath from excitement. Of course, he also saw a throbbing object that was yearning for attention. A smirk grazed Miyuki as he was about to torture both pitchers in his devious scheme.

"Hey Mei, have you seen how flexible Eijun is?" Miyuki asked in a curious tone. Of course, the question was just leading to his next actions.

Narumiya immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at Miyuki while shaking his head.

"I'll show you, but you have to follow what I tell you to do, ok?"

Narumiya nodded.

Sawamura stared at Miyuki curiously as he wanted to know as well what Miyuki had meant.

"Ok then, for now, sit there and watch. Don't even think about pleasuring yourself other. Your hands...actually everything including your crying friend belongs to me tonight."

With that said, both pitchers gave attention to what Miyuki was referencing. Narumiya was dripping wet as it twitched more and more since attention was placed onto it.

The sight of Narumiya's hardness caused Sawamura to become even harder himself.

"Look Mei, you made Eijun even harder hahaha." Miyuki leaned inwards and blew a breath of air towards Sawamura's member.

"Nnnngghhh..." Sawamura moaned as the stream of air caused a slight friction.

"Ok Eijun...I'm gonna bend you forward...don't worry, it's nothing different from what Kuromochi does to you when both of you wrestle."

Sawamura was in a sitting position with his feet near his bottom and knees bent such that it was pointing upwards. This gave Narumiya and Miyuki a clear view of Sawamura's entirety.

Miyuki slowly moved Sawamura's head towards his knees, which caused Sawamura confusion.

"Kazuya...what are youuuu..." but before Sawamura could finish his statement, Miyuki immediately pushed the pitcher's head such that Sawamura's mouth was not encapsulating his own member.

"Mmmmmmhhhh..." Sawamura screamed while being muffled by his own member. The pitcher finally broke free from Miyuki's grasp and moved his head away so that his member was out of his mouth.

"Bleeeehhhhh" Sawamura left his mouth completely opened as a mixture of his precum and saliva came dripping down his mouth. He dared not swallow as he knew his entire mouth was coated in his own fluids.

"Kaaazhuuyahhh..." Sawamura tried to chastise the catcher, but he was didn't want to move his mouth any further in fear that he would accidentally swallow. "Whaa are yooou..."

Before Sawamura could finish, Miyuki quickly dove in for a french kiss. He stuck his tongue into Sawamura's mouth and started to move it around in every corner.

Sawamura immediately lost all control and melted away in Miyuki's advancement. His mind went blank and he forgot what had just happened.

After a short while, Miyuki pulled away. "Come on Eijun, look at Mei, he's dying to see you finish yourself off. Let's do it again." Miyuki gave a reassuring smile.

The two pitchers were suckers, they would both do what Miyuki asks them to and they knew it, yet they couldn't defy it.

Miyuki then moved Sawamura's head towards Ei-chan again. Once it was in Sawamura's mouth, Miyuki motioned the pitcher's head to move up and down until Sawamura did it himself. Both Miyuki and Narumiya was watching intently, both wishing that they were gifted with the ability to do something like that, but alas, they didn't have the flexibility.

As Narumiya watched, his hand subconsciously went towards his own member to help release it from the pent up pain it felt.

"Mei...I said no touch..." Miyuki chastised the Inashiro pitcher, who immediately moved his hand away.

"Mmmmmmmhhhh..." Sawamura was moaning as he moved along his shaft. It was a new sensation. He could feel his warm slippery tongue caress the entire length. He was in control of what he felt and how he felt and he couldn't be happier. Sawamura went deeper, encapsulating as much as he could. He coud feel the tip hit against his throat. As he momentarily paused with the tip pressed against his back fleshy throat, he could feel his member twitching and moving as if it had a mind of its own.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh..." Sawamura moaned again which caused a deep vibration to pulsate along the entire length of his member. He was in bliss as he continued.

"Mmmmmhhh..." Sawamura was breathing harder. "Aaaahhhhh..." His chest was heaving faster and faster.

Both Miyuki and Narumiya could see every muscle in Sawamura's body twitching from euphoria. Both of them were yearning to join the fun, but they suppressed desire. They could feel the cry of their members asking for attention as a stream of precum dripped onto the floor below.

"Kaaaa...ahhhh...I'm...I'm...come..." Sawamura said in a muffled voice as he quickly moved his head away right before his member violently moved as Sawamura started to come.

Miyuki caught sight of it and quickly moved in for the kill. He quickly covered his mouth over Sawamura's member, but was slightly too late for the first eruption as it hit him right in the face. However, the subsequent ones were all captured into Miyuki's mouth. As the load came shooting out, Miyuki continued to move his head up and down, vigorously sucking in a way that Sawamura couldn't have thought possible.

"Nnnnngggghhhh...ahhhhhhh...kaaaaaaa...yaaaaa..." with each moan, Sawamura had to take multiple deep breaths. Sawamura's hands were supporting his body from falling backwards, his chest was exposed upwards.

Narumiya could see every muscle on the Seidou pitcher's body move. With every ejaculation that came, Sawamura's abs were contracting in a joyful bliss. The Inashiro pitcher reached his hand forward and made a caressing motion as if he were touching the outlines of Sawamura's toned abs.

"Kaaaazuu..." Sawamura said as his ejaculations came to an end. He was panting from the intense feelings he had. Miyuki pulled away, making sure to suck and slurp up any last remnants . He then moved in and gave Sawamura a kiss.

As Sawamura accepted the kiss, Miyuki then quickly shared the load he had in his mouth with the pitcher.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Sawamura protested, but Miyuki wouldn't let the pitcher break away.

The two tongues fought against one another while spreading Sawamura everywhere within their mouths. Eventually, the pitcher gave up and accepted himself, he figured if Miyuki was going to swallow it, he would too.

"Kazuya..." a sudden pleading voice came about. It was Narumiya, who had been quietly sitting on the sidelines watching.

Miyuki broke away from Sawamura, both the Seidou players looked at Narumiya and noticed that his lower friend was coated in wetness. His member was throbbing and from where they sat, it looked as if it were as hard as a rock and ready to burst.

A devilish smirk grew on Miyuki's face. He got up and walked over to Narumiya's closet and reached into the back corner.

Narumiya watched the catcher and his heart sank upon realising what Miyuki was reaching for. _'H-h-how did he...'_

The catcher pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were toys and not just any toys.

"Ummmm..I-I-I..." Narumiya tried to find an explanation.

"You what?" Miyuki smirked. "You were going to use this on me last year when we were going out?"

'WHAT?!" the blonde pitcher's eyes were as big as saucers. "W-w-when..."

"Yeah, I found out when we were going out...I guess you never got the chance to use them on me eh?" Miyuki smiled as he grabbed something and went towards Narumiya. He then slipped a ring onto Narumiya, causing the pitcher cringe slightly from the added constriction.

"K-ka-kazuya!" Narumiya whined.

"Shhhhh...remember, you promised that you'd listen to what I tell you today." Miyuki whispered into Narumiya's ears as he ran his index finger from the tip to the base of the pitcher's throbbing member.

"Haaauuughhhhh..." the pitcher's chest heaved up and down as he finally got some attention, but he was left in despair upon seeing Miyuki wander back to Sawamura. "Mmmmm..." Narumiya whined, giving Miyuki a puppy dog look.

 _'Dammit Mei...'_ Miyuki's will to play the masochist melted slightly.

"Fine...I'll let you in on the fun, but hold on." the catcher reached into the box again and took out a rope. He then motioned Sawamura to cross his hands behind himself. From there, Miyuki tied them up, restricting Sawamura from moving his arms around.

"Kazu...ahhhhhhhhhh..." Sawamura said in protest, but was interrupted by Miyuki's hands finding their prize on Sawamura's chest. Miyuki was now playing with Sawamura's nipples, pulling, squeezing and rubbing them.

"Ahhhhhh...pleaseee...noooo..." The pitcher's breath got deeper as he cried for mercy.

"Mei, you can do whatever you want with Eijun's hard one." Miyuki motioned for the other pitcher to join.

Narumiya's eyes immediately brightened up as he started moving forward like a lion to its prey. As the blonde pitcher got closer, he stooped his head lower so that he was in eye level with Sawamura's throbbing friend. He blew a stream of air on it as he hovered his mouth close by, which cause little Sawamura to twitch vehemently for attention and release.

"Nnnnnggghhhaaaaaa..." Sawamura moaned as Narumiya's tongue ran from bottom up. As Narumiya detached his tongue from Sawamura's tip, a sliver of stickness could be seen connecting Narumiya's tongue with Sawamura's tip. As it was about to snap, Narumiya went in with his whole mouth, engulfing the entire length.

"M-mmm-mmmmmm...eiiii..." Sawamura said in a hoarse and panting voice. His waist buckled upwards causing his entire length to go deeper into Narumiya's throat.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Narumiya moaned in a deep voice, causing the low frequency of his voice to resonate through the entire length and eventually reaching the Sawamura's balls.

"Mmmh..." Sawamura was whimpering like a dog. He was being tortured on three fronts. Narumiya's warm moist mouth and tongue sucking his entirety, Miyuki's fingers playing with both his nipples and Miyuki sucking on this neck. Sawamura wasn't about to let either of them have their way.

The Seidou pitcher moved his legs so that both of them encapsulated Narumiya's throbbing friend. He then started pumping it with his feet.

"Nggghh.." Narumiya's composure weakened as he almost feel flat onto the floor. He was wet enough down south that Sawamura's feet were slipping along his entirety without any issues. "E-ei-jun..." Narumiya moaned. He wasn't about to let Sawamura make him come, so he stepped up his game.

On the other end, Sawamura's tied hands were right next to Miyuki's member. Sawamura could feel it on occasion press up against him. It was hard, really hard and Sawamura wanted to do something about it. He reached as far back as he could and eventually found it. Grabbing his trophy, he immediately started to pump it. He could feel the slimy wetness fill every crevice of his hands, but he didn't mind.

"E-ei-ahhhh.." Miyuki immediately stopped all his teasing on Sawamura as he tried to recollect his composure. His head laid on the crook of Sawamura's neck, while his hands momentarily slid down Sawamura's chest to rest on the pitcher's abs.

Sawamura smirked as he knew he got both of them good.

The Seidou pitcher used his left feet to hold Narumiya's hardness, while his right foot started to rub the tip in a circular motion. This caused Narumiya's to reach hsi hand onto Sawamura's abs and lightly claw on it in attempt to beg for Sawamura to stop, but salvation did come. All he could do in return was to make Sawamura come as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, on Miyuki's end, Sawamura started to draw circles with his thumb along Miyuki's tip. Miyuki was breathing hard as Sawamura could feel the hot breath flowing against his neck. Eventually Miyuki's weakened state recuperated and he continued teasing Sawamura.

The three of them were moaning in pleasure as they kept getting harder and wetter. They went on for what seemed like eternity, none of them wanting to yield to the other.

Eventually Sawamura's feet grabbed a hold of the ring around Narumiya's member and he pulled it off. The friction and the tight pull of the ring caused Narumiya's member to pulsate as it was finally released from the constriction. "Ahhhhhhh...Eiiiijuunnnn...Mmmmmmhhhhhh" Narumiya shouted as warm gooey liquid started to shoot out. He collapsed while his load was discharged with no end in sight. As his body gave way, his head fell onto Sawamura's lower body, causing Sawamura's member to go deep into the moist, fleshy end of Narumiya's throat. As Narumiya gasped for air while swallowing the wetness that now obstructed the back of his throat, Sawamura could feel the walls of the Inashiro pitcher's throat squeezing his member.

"Ssshhhii...t...hhaaaaa...hhaaaaa..." Sawamura's face was starting to cringe as he tried to hold off, but he couldn't. "Mmmm...mmmeiii..." Sawamura's chest was heaving. "Aaaahhhhhh..." the pitcher screamed as he blasted his stickiness into Narumiya's mouth. The sudden massive out-pour hit Narumiya's back throat and small amounts ricochet out of his mouth. As Sawamura came, his body weakened, his back melted and he now slid against the catcher.

Miyuki was about to give in from Sawamura's teasing hands, but upon hearing both the pitchers coming, he could feel his climax peaking. The finishing blow came when he felt Sawamura's entire body collapse onto his before it started to slide downwards slightly. Miyuki's hard throbbing crying member was now cushioned against Sawamura's back and his abs. As Sawamura slid downwards, he could feel his member slide against the cartilage of Sawamura's back. Every bump could be felt and with each vertebrae that he passed, he came closer and closer to shooting. "Nnnngghhhaaaaaaa" Miyuki shouted into Sawamura's neck as he felt his own warmness shoot in between the pitcher and his body. It was getting smothered everywhere with slight amounts getting squeezed out the sides of their body. Miyuki immediately wrapped his arms around the pitcher's body clinging their bodies closer as the intense release didn't seem to stop.

The three slumped over hugging each other while drenched in one another's stickiness. They were at it for a long while, load after load until tiredness hit them. As darkness started to engulf them into sleep, whispers of love could be heard murmuring from each of their mouths as smiles crept upon their faces before they fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N** : Excuse any grammatical errors (didn't really edit it). Sorry for the wait. Story in previous chapters wasn't planned well so I had to replan some stuff. Hope everyone at least liked the fun stuff that happened in this chapter. Sorry if it offended anyone.

Anyways, the next chapter would be out in a few weeks (or couple months lol)


End file.
